


Just Friends!

by whoawicked



Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, BAD TIME, Bad Decisions, Bad Puns, Big Brother Sans, Blueberry Sans - Freeform, Blueberry is a mature adult, But also the spawn of satan, But like... sexy issues, But they're all related, Dirty Talk, Dom! Blueberry, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Jealous! Sans, Just cuz I like writing in first person, Just... just smut., Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation Kink, Okay there's some fluff in here too, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Papyrus is a dick, Possessive! Papyrus, Praise Kink, Reader has dyed her hair Marilyn Monroe blonde, Sans Has Issues, Sans is super sweet, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Who among us ISN'T?, With childish tendencies, but like, just SHAMELESS SMUT, lewdberry, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: [Swap! Sans Smut Collection.  Every chapter has a new little kink or two, listed under the chapter summary.]Blueberry wants to fuck, and he wants to fuck a lot.  Little brother Papyrus is onto your diabolical scheme to seduce his brother.  Can you keep up with Sans while trying to hide your relationship from Papyrus?  Good luck, kid.  You're gonna need it.  Completed April 19, 2017!





	1. WOWIE, MAGIC SURE IS GREAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
> Masturbation  
> Rationalizing Sans's addiction to pornography  
> No panties?  
> Flustered Sans  
> Lewd texting

Sans always seemed so innocent, but I knew better than to believe his bullshit.

 

…Okay, well, maybe not at first, no.

 

He always played dumb to the ways of the birds and the bees, acting so oblivious to his brother’s lewd jokes…  Yes, Sans always had to be the _responsible_ brother, the brother that neglected his own needs for those of his younger, though much taller, brother.  Everyone considered him to be the more sensible of the two, though he may act a bit overzealous at times.

 

And then one day, last week, I caught him red-handed.

 

Well, _blue_ - _handed_ , I guess one could say.

 

I came over to the skelebros’ house to ask to borrow something from Sans, but Papyrus answered the door. 

 

“Is Sans around?”

 

“yeah, he’s in his room, go on up.”

 

As I walked up the steps, I could see that his door was closed.  He wasn’t taking a power nap this late in the afternoon, was he?  He never seemed like the type to take naps.

 

Walking closer to the door, I thought I could hear some voices from inside his room.  Did he have some friends over?  I held my breath and pressed my ear to his door to listen.

 

“ _Yeeeeees!  Fuck my slutty little pussy!  Yes yes yes yes yes fuck fuck fuck fuck_!”

 

My face burns in hot shame at the sound of a shrill woman’s voice coming from his room, her moans and screams causing my stomach to drop.

 

 _Sans is_ fucking _someone?_

 

_O-Oh God!  I didn’t even know that he—_

_Can he—_

_But who—_

 

Out of shear ~~jealousy~~ ~~possessiveness~~ **_curiosity_** , I can’t pull my ear away from his door. 

 

The more I eavesdrop, however, the more I realize that there is a certain static associated with the woman’s voice.  That distinctive sound of skin-slapping-skin accompanies her voice, and I can vaguely hear some shitty royalty-free background music.

 

Is Sans… watching _porn_?

 

My cheeks are still flushed with blood, and the sudden realization of the responsible, selfless skeleton brother indulging himself by _watching pornography_ …

 

“ _Yes!  Put it in my ass!  Fuck your little cock slut, fuck me in my ass!_ ”

 

Oh my God.  What a dirty little—!

 

My hand is on the door knob to his room.  _What am I doing?_

 

…

 

Oh, who am I kidding?  I know _exactly_ what I’m doing. 

 

Curiosity gets the best of me as I twist the door knob ever-so-slowly, praying to God that he didn’t have the foresight to lock it.  I’m delighted when my wrist makes a full half-turn, and I gently push the door open just a crack to peer inside.

 

His room is pitch black, his curtains drawn and not a single light on, save for the glowing screen of his computer flashing colored images throughout his room.  On his computer screen, a completely naked blonde woman is bent over a couch with a man thrusting roughly into her from behind.  She has absolutely _huge_ tits, squishing into the forest green sofa as she gets fucked into submission by the male behind her.

 

I can’t help but to think of how similar this woman looks to me.  I decided to dye my hair a couple months ago, now sporting a beautifully classic platinum blonde color.  And I look down at my own breasts…  I mean they’re not _huge_ like hers are, but I would consider myself well-endowed.

 

And then I take a look at Sans, who sits at his computer desk with his back turned to me, but he’s slightly angled so that I can see that his pants are unzipped and slightly pulled down, revealing his…

 

_Oh my God…_

 

It’s…  Absolutely mesmerizing.  I watch, completely entranced, as his bare phalanges of his right hand hurriedly run over a blue glowing cock repeatedly, only slowing down when his cries of pleasure seem to get more and more intense.  It’s pulsing with blue magic, and, if I’m being completely honest, it’s much bigger than I expected the short skeleton to have (not that I expected him to have a dick in the first place).

 

He expertly rubs his thumb over the tip to smear the beaded precum over the rest of his cock, and it’s quite obvious that this is not his first time masturbating.  The way he teases himself when he slowly pumps his cock in his hand, or rubs the sensitive tip until he doubles over from overstimulation… 

 

Sans is watching the screaming woman on his computer screen intently, but every couple of seconds he’ll curse under his breath and turn his head to bite into his scarf, effectively muffling his moans of pleasure.  I can see blue tendrils of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, and I can tell he’s starting to get close.  His breathing is ragged and hitched, and his moans, though muffled through his scarf, are starting to get louder as he pumps his cock faster and faster.

 

_Oh my Lord._

 

And then, with one final strained moan, much louder than the rest, he leans his head back and stretches his legs out in pure, unadulterated ecstasy as glowing blue cum ejaculates from his cock forcefully, falling onto his thighs and some even falling to the floor. 

 

I can catch that my own breath is somewhat ragged in my own arousal of watching the short skeleton pleasure himself so expertly. 

 

Sans continues slowly pumping his cock with his hand, riding through his orgasm, and starts to jerk at the overstimulation after it subsides.  He sighs heavily, completely contented now, and lets his limbs go limp as he leans back further into his desk chair.  He relaxes for a few moments to allow his breathing to return to normal, and finally looks down at his hand and pants, both covered in his magical ejaculate. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he huffs heavily, and I can’t believe I hear the word come out of his mouth.  This is the same monster that constantly says “WOWIE” and calls himself “THE _MAGNIFICENT_ SANS.”  It’s like I’ve just seen a completely different side of him.

 

After quickly (and quietly) shutting his door and running down the stairs again, deciding to maybe ask for the thing I needed tomorrow, I can’t help but think about what I just saw.  Time to ask the hard questions, human.

 

Is Sans sexually frustrated? 

 

To be quite honest, Sans has never particularly come across as a traditionally _sexual_ person to me.  He’s a skeleton, with no fleshy bits or parts that humans would classically consider scandalous or lewd, and up until _very_ _recently_ I had no idea if they even had the capability of intercourse…  I know first-hand that monsters _do_ have sex (thanks to the lack of locked doors at Alphys and Undyne’s house), so it makes sense that Sans, a monster that has the possibility to engage in intercourse, would masturbate just like humans do. 

 

Is Sans a virgin?

 

If he is, it’s definitely _not_ from an absence of confidence; that guy has the self-esteem of Narcissus himself, and I’m absolutely _positive_ that Sans would be able to score any girl he wanted with his cheery disposition and eagerness to please.  No, if he’s a virgin, then maybe it’s because Sans has _always_ put Papyrus above anyone or anything else.  Is it possible that Sans has never even thought about having sex?

 

Well, based on the way he jerked himself off to the image of a human woman getting fucked, I’d say that’s probably not the case.

 

But what if Sans _isn’t_ a virgin?  Who would he have slept with?  I…

 

I find that I don’t want to think about that.

 

Back to my previous theory.

 

Sans has always been so busy taking care of his brother by making sure that Papyrus gets out of bed every morning and actually eats something besides honey.  Maybe he thinks that sleeping with someone to vent his sexual frustration would ruin the fraternal dynamic that they share.  Sans doesn’t seem like the type for one night stands, either, but dating someone takes a great deal of dedication, both emotionally and financially. It’s quite possible that he’s avoiding finding a girlfriend to continue ensuring the well-being of his brother without distraction.

 

But maybe Sans has just never had the _time_ to actually do that kind of stuff.  If given the opportunity, do I think he would take it?

 

From what I just saw, _I’d bet money on it_.

 

On my drive home, with various thoughts and theories of a particularly lewd Sans dancing through my head, I suddenly find my feelings for him bursting out into the open.  We’ve been such great friends for such a long time, but I had always found it difficult to sexualize him.  If anything, I guess I had assumed that Sans was asexual.  But seeing him stroking a cock he could fuck me with, and the desire to fuck written plain on his face while encompassed in the throes of his own sexual pleasure…

 

I want him.

 

_Give him an opportunity, and he’ll take it._

 

After all, the girl in the porn he was watching looked oh-so-similar to me, almost uncanny!  Did Sans want to take his first opportunity with _me_?  In retrospect, I am the only human female he seems to hang around on a regular basis.  Though the question still remains: is that by choice or lack of chances? 

 

I decide I want to find out.  I’m at the stoplight just around the corner from my house when I find myself determining my resolve.

 

I will seduce Sans, and (hopefully) take his virginity.

 

…Oh fuck.  And then I remember something.

 

 _Papyrus_.

 

Papyrus may be the younger brother, but I’ve seen how possessive he can be of his brother Sans. 

 

I think back to when all three of us went to the park together, and Sans made a beeline for a young woman on a walk with her small white Pomeranian.  Sans, too busy playing with the pup, was completely oblivious to the young woman’s coy flirting techniques.  Papyrus, on the other hand, could see right through her intentions and, with a boney finger dragging across the vertebrae where his neck would be, threatened the poor girl. 

 

She feigned having to be elsewhere at that particular moment and left with her dog in a panicked frenzy, much to Sans’s dismay.  I remember looking at Papyrus with a puzzled look, and he simply returned my expression with one of his own that stated plainly without words, ‘ _Stay the fuck away from my brother._ ’ 

 

Perhaps Papyrus, with his nihilistic tendencies, understands the emotional vulnerability and naïveté of Sans, someone who puts his whole self unapologetically into all of his friendships.  Someone so unreserved with his feelings is susceptible to a great deal of heartbreaks…  Maybe Papyrus just doesn’t want to see him get hurt in the worst way possible: emotionally.

 

But I don’t want to break Sans’s heart, I just want to make him scream my name in the lewdest way imaginable.

 

If I did decide to seduce Sans, I would surely be playing with fire with Papyrus looking out for him. 

 

But no, the possibility of sharing a marvelous night with my favorite skeleton outweighs the risk involved!  I have to be careful, and keep my intentions a secret from Papyrus, and probably everyone else that is close to him.  I need to make sure that I let Sans initiate everything we do to cover my tracks, but my resolve stands firm. 

 

_Sans will be mine._

 

* * *

 

When he invited me over for his taco night the following weekend, I made sure to start out my diabolical plan right.

 

“Hey human, can you get the lettuce out of the fridge?” he asks me absentmindedly, a knife gripped firmly in his hand as he roughly chops at some tomatoes on his cutting board.

 

“Yeah, of course!” comes my enthusiastic response, but not because I’m happy to be helping him cook, no I’m not. 

 

I had taken the opportunity to wear this _obscenely_ short summer dress, the pleats barely covering the rounded curve of my ass.  When I found out that Papyrus had gone to Muffet’s that night, I took my panties off completely.

 

So here I go, seductively swaying my hips as I walk over to the fridge.  Opening the door, I curve my back as I bend over, keeping my legs straight as I feel the dress pull over my supple ass.  I pretend to search through the fridge innocently enough, _oh, now where could those pesky skeleton brothers keep their lettuce?_   I gently start to move my hips from side to side, and with my head still stuck in the fridge, I finally pipe up, “Sans, I can’t find it!”

 

Sans sounds surprised.  “What?  It should be in there, in the drawer on the bot—“

 

And I hear the sharp clatter of his knife hitting the kitchen floor.

 

I smile wickedly; my delicious plan has worked!  Taking a brief moment to let him stare at my ass and the slick lips of my pussy a little bit longer, I quickly right myself and turn to look at him with feigned concern.

 

His face is absolutely priceless!  His cheekbones are flushed with this light cyan blue blush from his magic, and his eye sockets are blanked from astonishment.  When he realizes that I’ve turned around to look at him, he blinks a couple of times to wash away his expression and replaces it with nervous embarrassment.

 

“O-Oh!  Crud, I—I didn’t mean to—“ he stammers as he picks up the knife from the floor and brings it over to the kitchen sink to wash it off.  I can see as he wipes some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

I gently walk up behind him, making sure to press my breasts into his back as I ask, “Oh no, did you cut yourself?”

 

Suddenly he grabs his left hand with his right and starts to howl with pain (what a drama queen!), sprawling backwards and starting to walk out of his kitchen.  “Oooow!  Ouchie ouch oooh yes I did, human!  C-Could you finish cutting those for me?  I’ll go find a bandage!” 

  
And he runs away, his blue scarf fluttering behind him. 

 

Delighted with my accomplishment, I decide to finish his work for him. 

 

But he ends up taking a very long time, and I know exactly what he’s doing.  I didn’t hear him go up the stairs to his room, so he’s probably just locked himself in the bathroom downstairs.  I can imagine he’s leaning over the toilet, hand pressed into the wall as he reaches into his pants to stroke at his cock urgently, no doubt picturing the lovely sight of my pussy through his closed eye sockets. 

 

I wonder if he’s moaning my name through short, gasping breaths of pleasure.

 

I bet he’s imagining what it would be like if I had bent over for _him_ in my dress, and oh, he just wants to shove his tongue inside me and when he’s had enough tasting my sweet, sweet pussy juice, he’ll pull out his cock and start fucking me roughly, fucking me like his corrupted mind craves, and—

 

Sans finally returns to the kitchen after about ten minutes, and he seems to be in quite a relaxed mood.  His face flushes when he sees me, but overall he has this look of cool dignity to him. 

 

And then I decide to wipe that look off his face.  “Where’s the bandage?” I ask innocently enough, slightly fluttering my eyelashes.

 

He startles and looks at his hand, then back up to me as he hides his ‘injured’ hand behind his back.  “I—I couldn’t find any!”

 

“Oh, well are you still hurt?”

 

 “N-NOPE!” he hurriedly replies.  “I-It healed up all on its own!  See?”  He shoves his hand into my face so that I can see that his hand has ‘magically’ healed on its own.  

 

“WOWIE, MAGIC SURE IS GREAT!” he hurriedly finishes before marching off to finish his culinary creation. 

              

Oh, my sweet little Blue, things are only going to get hotter from here on out.

 

* * *

 

After spending a ridiculous amount of time lying in bed to ponder what I should do next to facilitate my seduction, it’s actually Sans that texts me later that night.

 

**_11:18 PM_ **

**_HUMAN?  ARE YOU AWAKE?_ **

****

**_11:19 PM_ **

**_Huh?  Sans?  What are you still doing up?_ **

****

**_11:23 PM_ **

**_WELL… I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING_ **

****

**_11:23 PM_ **

**_Okay, sure.  What is it?_ **

****

**_11:24 PM_ **

**_DO YOU…  LIKE ME?_ **

****

**_11:24 PM_ **

**_Pfft, well yeah, I like you.  You’re a rad friend_ **

****

**_11:25 PM_ **

**_NO… I MEAN…_ **

****

**_11:29 PM_ **

**_THERE’S NO BETTER WAY TO SAY THIS, SO I’M JUST GOING TO ASK!!_ **

****

**_11:29 PM_ **

**_Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow, human?_ **

****

My heart pounds into my chest as I read his text, over and over again, my eyes scanning the eleven words plastered on my phone screen.  My plan has already started to work!  Sans must feel compelled to ask me on a date first before he can bring himself to sleep with me.  I guess I sort of knew that Sans would have an inner romantic, _but man if I’m not giddy like a preteen schoolgirl._

 

**_11:30 PM_ **

**_Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun! :)_ **

****

**_11:30 PM_ **

**_!!!!!!!_ **

****

**_11:30 PM_ **

**_HUMAN!!!!_ **

****

**_11:30 PM_ **

**_I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS THE BEST DATE EVER!!!_ **

****

**_11:30 PM_ **

**_SURELY YOU WILL FALL FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IN NO TIME!!_ **

****

**_11:31 PM_ **

**_I WILL SHOW A MOVIE AT MY HOUSE TOMORROW NIGHT, APPROXIMATELY 8 PM_ **

****

**_11:32 PM_ **

**_Okay! Sounds good!_ **

****

**_11:33 PM_ **

**_Can I make one request, though?_ **

****

**_11:33 PM_ **

**_Yeah, what is it?_ **

****

**_11:34 PM_ **

**_Don’t wear panties tomorrow, either._ **

****

I freeze. 

 

A lump forms in my throat and I can feel my stomach start to turn inside out.

 

My face flushes with boiling hot blood as I read _that_ text over and over again.  I try to imagine his voice, deep and hushed in my ear, whispering those very same words to me. 

 

_“Don’t wear panties tomorrow, either.”_

 

And then I start to imagine _other_ things he might say to me, so I quickly try to get the thought out of my head.

 

Of course, this means that Sans is on to my diabolical scheme, or maybe just suspicious of it.  After all, as much as I hate the concept of wearing clothing that labels one as “ _asking for it_ ,” I literally was “ _asking for it_ ” today.  Maybe Sans isn’t as naïve as I’ve believed him to be.

 

I’m sure the question nags in his mind: why would I, the human that he’s known for a solid two years, pick _now_ of all times to begin to seduce him?  What could have made me decide so suddenly to display myself in front of him?  What could I have seen?

 

I find myself sighing contentedly as I press my face further into my pillow.  I can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

But at the same time… what does Sans have in store for me tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets significantly steamier.


	2. Your First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
> Angry Papyrus  
> Lewd Blueberry  
> Conniving Blueberry  
> Terrified Reader  
> A magnificent finger fucking
> 
> Enjoy.

I wake up to the sound of my phone chiming loudly on my bedside table.  My hand haphazardly reaches over for it, grabbing at the air a couple of times before I finally feel the vibrating device in my hand. 

 

My eyes just don’t want to open, so I slide my thumb across the ‘answer call’ button on pure muscle memory.

 

“Hello?” comes my sleepy, crackly voice.  God, I sound awful.

 

“hey.”

 

My eyes shoot open at the sound of his voice, and I find myself scrambling to sit up in bed.

 

IT’S FUCKING PAPYRUS.

 

“O-Oh!  Hey, what’s up, man?  To what can I do the honor—”

 

“let’s cut the bullshit, huh?”

 

Oh God.  He knows.

 

“sans has been running around the house all morning preparing for a ‘ _date’_ with ‘ _the_ _human_.’”

 

Oh, my God.  I’m dead.

 

“what made you decide to ask my brother on a date?”  The hostility in his voice is dripping through the receiver and into my ears. 

 

“I-I didn’t!  He asked _me_!”

 

“uh-huh, sure, sweetheart.  well, regardless, muffet’s is closed for some health code crap, so i guess i’ll be stuck third wheeling with you _love birds_ tonight.  just thought i’d give you a heads up.  don’t try anything you might… _regret_.”

 

And he hangs up.

 

I’ve never been so terrified of a first date in my entire life.

 

* * *

 

After I spend a significant amount of time steeling myself to ring their doorbell, I finally do. 

 

And to my delight, it’s my sweetheart skeleton that answers the door. 

 

“HUMAN!” Sans gasps when he sees me, and I can see the stars in his eyes that make me feel like everything is gonna be okay in the world.  Before I can say anything in reply, I’m wrapped in his arms in a surprisingly strong hug.

 

And then his hand dips down to the small of my back.

 

Sans, what are you…?

 

His boney fingers slip under the hem of my shirt and into my jeans, crawling ever downward towards the soft flesh of my ass.  I can hear him chuckle softly ( _mweh heh heh_ ) as he gives my ass a thorough squeeze, and my heart starts to palpitate dangerously when he whispers into my ear, “Good human.”

 

It takes a second for my brain to come back down from its high and understand that _that_ was his way of checking to see if I had followed his directions from last night.  After a lot of deliberation of the two brothers’ requests, I decided to forgo the panties but wear some tight jeans in lieu of another short dress.  A compromise?

 

“hey, look who’s here,” comes that familiarly chill-yet-super-terrifying voice.

 

I immediately jump away from Sans as Papyrus walks up to the entryway, a cigarette hanging out from his teeth nonchalantly.  Sans smiles innocently, acting as if his hand wasn’t just down my pants gripping my bare ass.

 

“H-Hey!  Yeah, nice to, uh… see you,” I find myself mumbling.

 

Sans blushes slightly, and rubs the back of his head.  “Yeah, so uh, Pap says he’s gonna stay in tonight and watch the movie with us.  Is that okay with you, human?”

 

“Pfft, yeah!  That sounds awesome!  Don’t know what we’d do without _Pap_ around!  Probably wouldn’t have any fun at all, n-nope!”

 

Oh my God, I sound like such a dork.

 

Sans glances at me with a concerned look, then up to Papyrus, and then back at me.  “COME ON, HUMAN!” he shouts in his boisterous voice.  “I GOT A GOOD MOVIE FOR US TO WATCH!”

 

As I’m pulled into the living room and gently pushed onto the loveseat facing their television, I can’t help but to start to regret my decision to accept Sans’s date.  Why can’t I just stay in my own lane?  Or think without my lady parts getting in the way?

 

“I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” Sans huffs quickly before running off in the direction of his kitchen.  Papyrus walks in as Sans rushes into the kitchen, his orange eye flaring in his socket.  Suddenly he’s looming over me on the couch, his hands pressed into the back and my knees between his calves.  A firm grimace replaces his usually easy-going expression.

 

“i’d better be able to see your fuckin’ hands during the whole movie, _kid_ , or else we’re gonna have a _problem_ ,” he hisses at me, the smoke rolling off his breath and into my face.  All I can do is stare back at him, fear written plain on my face, and nod furiously at his request.

 

Sans clears his throat behind us, and Papyrus startles and jumps up from me.  “I made popcorn,” he says in a normal tone, maybe a bit perturbed, and he’s holding a glass bowl of buttery popcorn.  Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in his eyes?

 

“O-Oh, thanks!” I hurriedly reply, reaching for the bowl as he walks towards me.  “I love popcorn.”

 

Sans glares daggers at his brother, maybe thinking I wouldn’t notice.  Papyrus shrugs loosely and plops horizontally into his favorite chair.  He has the perfect vantage point to see us during the whole movie. 

 

Sans sits down next to me, leaning forward to grab a remote from the coffee table in front of him.  “I finally found that super hero movie I was wanting to show you,” he smiles through his voice.  It always warmed my heart with how dorky he can be with his super heroes. 

 

“Really?  Where was it?”

 

Sans chuckles and glances over at his brother.  “It ended up in Papyrus’s trash tornado, of all places!  Can you imagine that?  I wonder how it got there.”

 

Papyrus shrugs again, perhaps more innocently than we believe him to be. 

 

Sans presses ‘PLAY’ on the movie and turns up the volume to something reasonably immersive before turning back to me and beaming contentedly.  I can feel my heart melt at seeing his happy face.  “Would you mind getting the lights, human?”

 

I nod somewhat dreamily, and set my popcorn bowl aside to get up.  After I’ve flipped the switch to plunge the room into darkness save for the TV screen, I can see that Sans has pulled out a large blanket to wrap around himself.  He holds part of it out with his arm as he gestures for me to sit next to him.

 

Uh oh.

 

I can feel that lump in my throat go down forcefully as I swallow hard, and make my way to sit down next to the happy skeleton.  As soon as my butt touches the cushion, he spreads the blanket over the both of us, enveloping me in this comforting warmth that makes me melt.  He immediately scoots closer to me, pressing his shoulder into mine as he sets the remote down.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Papyrus staring at me with pure malice on his face, the dancing shadows from the beginning of the movie making him seem wickedly frightening.  

 

My arms jerk up from my sides and reach for the popcorn bowl at my side, suddenly remembering Papyrus’s orders, and I start to unabashedly stuff my face with giant handfuls of the popped kernels.

 

Is this over yet?

 

* * *

 

It’s about an hour into the movie, and I gotta say, it’s pretty good.  Sans really knows his nerdy shit. 

 

Papyrus had been glancing over at us every couple of minutes for the first half hour, but seemed satisfied when he realized that I was going to choose to be good tonight.  He hasn’t looked over in a while, now.

 

Sans seems relatively enthralled in the movie, leaning his body against the armrest of the loveseat with his face pressed into his left palm.  He chuckles every now and then when the hero makes some quippy remark, but otherwise seems to forget I’m around. 

 

And then I can feel something brush against my leg.

 

Sans?

 

He’s rested his right hand on my knee, and starts to squeeze and rub it slowly.

 

I look over at Sans, and he doesn’t even bat an eye.  He just keeps watching the movie. 

 

His hand starts to get more and more courageous as it begins trailing further and further up my thigh.  His touches range from barely detectable to firm grips that almost make me gasp in surprise, but no, I have to stay quiet. 

 

A quick glance toward Papyrus actually makes me do a double-take: the bastard’s asleep!  Papyrus’s breathing has become deep and calm, with his hands clasped together on his torso and his eye sockets held shut.   

 

Sans has started trailing his index and middle phalanges up my inseam painfully slowly, and right before he presses his fingers to my crotch, he pulls them away to begin the process all over again, starting near my knee.  I let out a shaky breath I had no idea I was holding.  All I can do is sit with my hands clasped in my lap and try to ignore the fingers teasing me during the movie.

 

_This fucker is toying with me._

 

After I seem to get used to the sensation of his fingers so dangerously close to my sex, he surprises me when he actually rubs the fabric of my crotch softly, just barely enough for me to feel it.  My heart is beating like a drum, so much that I think it’s going to beat straight out of my chest so that Papyrus can stab it with one of his bone attacks.  All that’s standing between my impending death and absolute rapturous pleasure is the thin blanket over Sans’s hand.

 

Just as there’s a loud explosion during the movie, Sans presses into my sex through the denim fabric, pinpointing my clit with surprising accuracy and causing me to suck in a shrill gasp.  I bite my lip as I realize what I’ve just done, glancing over at my soon-to-be murderer, but Papyrus doesn’t move a muscle.  I suppose the skeleton is a relatively deep sleeper.

 

But then Sans keeps going.

 

Firmly pressing into my jeans with his boney fingers, he starts rubbing small circles around my clit, causing warm, balmy waves of pleasure to wash over me.  My exhale turns into a dreamy sigh, and I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.  That smug bastard is just leaning against his hand, his elbow pressed into the armrest and a wicked smile curling at the corner of his mouth.  He knows exactly what he’s doing to me, and he loves every minute of it.

 

But then I suppose he begins to get impatient, and I can feel his thumb playing with the button on my jeans.  After a couple minutes of fumbling, he manages to pull the button from its loop and gently caress the skin of my lower tummy, tickling it softly with his warm phalanges.  As he grabs the zipper to my pants, I honestly just cannot believe what is happening to me. 

 

_What Sans is doing to me._

 

The dull noise of the zipper slowly coming undone at his hand gets muffled under the blanket and drowned by the sound from their TV speakers.   Sans then lets his hand rest right above my mound for a few moments, even though I thought he would have been knuckle-deep in my pussy by now.  But no, he doesn’t do anything for a solid couple of minutes.  What gives?

 

I steal a glance over at him and I can see his smile wavering nervously, a thin dusting of blue blush across his cheekbones.  Is he having second thoughts?

 

Sans seems to feel my gaze and turns to face me, his white pinprick eyes scanning mine intensively, as if searching for something within them. 

 

Not a word is exchanged between us; we don’t need them.

 

His adamant gaze unwavering from my eyes, he gradually starts to creep his fingers down to my muff, feeling my warm and slick fluids between his boney phalanges.  I’m frightened as all hell with Papyrus sleeping not six feet away from us, but the way he’s touching me…  My breathing quickens into these short and raspy sighs, and my head starts swimming in intoxicating pleasure. 

 

Sans watches my face contort from filthy bliss, seemingly pleased with himself.  He pulls his hand out from beneath the blanket, to my heated dismay, and glances at the sticky tendrils of girl cum left on his fingers.  He seems more curious than anything, and I watch in awe as a glowing blue tongue appears to readily lap away at his phalanges. 

 

Sans smiles devilishly after his first tentative lick, pressing the tip of his tongue just to get a taste.  He inhales deeply before continuing to taste the rest from his fingers, indicating that he loves the way I taste in his mouth.  His tongue is unnaturally long, glowing a bright blue from his magic as it wraps around his fingers to savor the liquid from my already drenched pussy. 

 

I find myself letting go of a breath I had no idea I was holding again.

 

After he finishes cleaning his fingers with his tongue, he glances at Papyrus, confirming that his brother is still sleeping peacefully.  When his eyes meet mine again, something has changed in him; almost as if he’s overwhelmed with lust.

 

Before I can react, his hand cups my cheek and his mouth crushes into mine as he pulls me into an impatient kiss.  I glance over at Papyrus as Sans’s mouth is still pressed to mine, who has now turned over to face the back of his chair as he cuddles in closer to the cushions.

 

Are…  Are we really doing this?

 

I finally convince myself through unbridled lust to just go with it, hoping that begging for forgiveness is easier than asking for permission. 

 

I find myself melting into his inexperienced kiss and gripping his scarf with white knuckles to pull him in closer.  I gently pry his mouth open with my tongue, which he eagerly allows inside and presses his own glowing blue tongue to mine, and I can even taste myself.  It’s honestly a bit sloppy and awkward the way he’s trying to just shove his tongue down my throat, somewhat confirming my theory of him being a virgin, so I decide to slow him down a bit and show him the ropes. 

 

I gently take his tongue between my lips and give it a light suckle, hoping to calm him down and relax.  Sans seems to take the hint as I feel his body loosen next to mine, and allows his tongue to be caressed by my full lips.  His breathing quickens to shallow gasps, and I begin to feel his hot breath on my lips as I continue to play with his tongue.  After gently nipping at his tongue with my teeth, eliciting a short moan from the skeleton, I soothe the area with small twirls around his tongue with my own.

 

Sans seems to be practically melting at my touch until I start to pull away, desperate for a cool breath to clear my head.

 

“Sans,” I whisper coarsely, glancing at his brother.  “What if Papyru—“

 

I’m pulled into another heated kiss, and with the way Sans mimics sucking on my tongue and twirling it around, it seems that Sans wants to be the dominant partner this time.  

 

“He won’t wake up,” Sans breathes raggedly into my mouth.  “Sleeping pills,” he continues softly.

 

_Sans drugged his brother?_

 

“Now please—stop saying—my brother’s— _goddamn name_!” he hisses between gasping breaths for air as he assaults my mouth with powerful kisses. 

 

I don’t know whether to be terrified or turned the fuck on, but the latter seems to win out when I can feel his hand start to grope at my breast, pressing softly into the sensitive flesh.  His mouth drops down from my own and starts to trail kisses down my jaw, pausing to lick small circles around my jutting collarbone.  Goosebumps are running all along my body as his tongue continues to molest every square inch of my neck and shoulders, but _God_ , if I don’t love every single second of it.

 

Sans then pulls me on top of him, my legs instinctively straddling his femurs and his hands resting on my hips as he continues to lick and suckle at my neck.  I lean forward against his body, pressing my lips to the soft bone of his cerebral vertebrae and returning the favor.  A heady moan escapes from his throat as I continue my own passionate assault on his body, pulling aside his signature scarf to swirl my tongue along his collarbone.

 

And then I feel Sans’s hand slip back into the front of my pants, his index and middle fingers rubbing softly as the swollen nub near the top of my pussy.  A moan escapes my lips, something I just couldn’t control even if I wanted to, and causes me to stop my tirade of kisses up and down his neck.  Sans takes the opportunity to turn and press his mouth to mine again, savoring the taste of my moan for him on his blue tongue.

 

Seeming to become addicted after just one taste, Sans presses his finger at my eager entrance, teasing me lightly with shallow dips inside before finally plunging his whole finger in to his knuckle.  Another moan crawls through my throat and into Sans’s mouth, which he swallows with tender adoration.  We’re warmly kissing each other _and God his tongue feels absolutely divine_. 

 

I start to become accustomed to the feeling of his digit deep inside of me, and so I start to grind against his hand.  Seeming to take the hint, Sans begins to leisurely pump his boney finger in and out of my hot pussy, taking his time to feel every bump and groove of my inner walls. 

 

I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck, throwing my head over his shoulder as I try to muffle the obscene noises erupting from my traitorous mouth with my hand.  I have to stay quiet, can’t let Papyrus wake up…

 

“No, human,” Sans growls at me, ripping my wrist away from my mouth, “I wanna hear you say _my_ name.”

 

“Sans,” I groan quietly into his collarbone, my voice hitching through the pleasure of his finger. “Sans, please…  _More_ ,” my throat grumbles again, something almost animalistic, and to really drive home my point, I sink my teeth into his surprisingly pliable collarbone. 

 

He sucks in a deep breath, and seems to be perfectly pleased with my response.  He quickly stuffs another finger into my pussy with ease, now completely soaked with my arousal.  I cry out his name again in lusty approval, grinding onto his fingers with need, and _God, I just can’t get enough of him._

 

“Yes,” I find myself mewling, my fingernails digging through the fabric of his shirt and into his shoulder blades.  “Please, more,” I encourage softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.  Sans happily picks up the pace, matching my thrusts against his fingers to please me _more, more, **more** , I’m just so needy, so **greedy** …_

He starts to nip at my own neck with his teeth, some bites harder than others, as I rock back and forth over his fingers. 

 

“Do you like this, human?” he rasps hoarsely into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.  All I can do is weakly nod an affirmative and grip his shirt even tighter, but he begins to slow down to my dismay. 

 

“Answer me,” comes his order, his voice now calmer and somewhat subdued.  “I want to hear you.”

 

“Y-Yes,” I quickly huff into his collarbone, “yes, I like it, please, Sans, just fuck me more, please, please, please…”  My moans just turn into a tirade of pitiful pleas for him to continue his rapid pace, and, seeming content with my answer, he obliges.

 

He shoves his fingers inside me faster and faster, gliding past my sweet spot repeatedly and driving me fucking crazy with _absolute, unbridled lust_.  I’m feeling my orgasm just over the horizon, only a bit more to push me over the edge, just more more more more more more more _don’t stop, please, keep going._

_“_ S-Sa—ans!” my voice cracks.  “I’m— S-So…!”

 

_Oh, God, I can feel it welling up, yes, keep going, keep going!_

 

I sink my teeth into his collarbone one final time as I try to muffle the scream from my absolutely blissful orgasm, crashing against me like a fucking tsunami and my back arches unnaturally and the sounds from the TV drown to just white noise ringing in my ears, and oh God I’m losing my hearing and—

 

I just—

 

…Collapse.

 

My breathing won’t stop coming in hurried, gasping pants as I lean my forehead into Sans’s shoulder.  Sans slowly slides his fingers out from my exhausted body and wraps both of his arms around me in a warm embrace, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

 

As coherent thoughts start to float back onto my train of thought, I glance over at Papyrus, who has since started to softly snore with his arm draped over his forehead.

 

I feel my sins crawling on my back.

 

“Sans…  what did we just do?”

 

In reply, Sans just pulls me in for a quick, yet tender kiss, licking my bottom lip as he finishes. 

 

“Human,” he breathes lowly, looking deep into my eyes with those magical stars in his eyes that make me feel like everything is gonna be alright.  “You just got your first taste of the Magnificent Sans.  Mweh heh heh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering taking requests for this one. If anything strikes me as particularly fitting my fancy, I _**might consider**_ writing it into the story.
> 
> Comments appreciated regardless!
> 
> Updates will probs be sporadic, based on my motivation to do things. If you really want more, just head on over to my ~~shitpost generator~~ [tumblr](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com) and ask me something.


	3. On the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
>  ~~Sans comes back from the skeleton war~~  
>  Fooling around  
> A **_b a d t i m e_** reference  
>  Sans gets impatient  
> Playing a fun little game  
> Deflowering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the fantastic people that helped me write out the crap I typed in here at like 4am. I don't know why I thought "destroying my insides" would be a good idea.

My second taste of the Magnificent Sans happened about a week after what I’ve come to know as ‘the fingering incident.’

 

Sans came over to my house late in the afternoon the next weekend, lying to his brother by explaining that Alphys wanted to move a training session to tonight.

 

As soon as he stepped past my front door, he scooped me up into his arms and hugged me so tight I thought he might have crushed a couple of ribs, almost as if he’d been away at sea for a couple of months.

 

He then picked me up, tossing me over his boney shoulder like a sack of flour, and carried me straight into my bedroom with his lighthearted chuckles of “mweh heh heh” echoing through my foyer.

 

It’s currently almost eight o’clock in the evening, and we’ve done nothing but senselessly make out and dry hump each other in my bed.

 

Sans admitted to me that he was, indeed, a virgin.

 

However, I can imagine he’s only a virgin in body, and not in spirit.  The way he moves his tongue along my body and squeezes my breasts together, and the things he whispers into my ear…  The way he knows how to tease me and get me so worked up…

 

His virginity is purely physical.  I’ve determined that this skeleton is _quite_ perverted.

 

Nonetheless, Sans and I agreed that we didn’t want to move too fast doing… _whatever_ the hell we’re doing, and so we’ve limited ourselves to heavy petting for the night.

 

But oh, _God_ , he’s driving me fucking crazy right now.

 

“Human,” he moans with my left nipple pressed between his teeth.  “You’re just so darn _soft_.”

 

I’m sure we’re quite a sight to behold.  Sans has weaseled most of my clothes off over the course of the past few hours, leaving me in just my bra and panties and my socks.  I actually tried to take my socks off, but Sans insisted (quite firmly) that I leave them on.  Hmm.

 

I can feel the remnants of his love bites on my neck and shoulders, and my hair is probably matted to my head from how long he’s had me writhing in my pillows underneath him.  Does it count as sex hair if we didn’t actually have sex?

 

His own grey shirt is untucked from his trousers and slumps over to one side of his neck, exposing his shoulder bones and the remnants of my lipstick from four hours of fooling all along his clavicle.  I make a mental note to tell him that he needs to clean up before he goes back to his house.  Papyrus would literally _kill me_ if he saw Sans like this.

“Y-You, uh…  You k-keep saying that, yeah,” I breathe in response, my arms lying above my head.  I feel so exposed, so open to him.  I love it.

 

Sans pulls the other cup of my bra down and over my breast, grasping it in his boney hand and massaging it delicately.  The way his bones feel against my skin, so warm and soft, it’s just enough to make me melt.  God, why didn’t we do this sooner?

 

Sans stops and glowers at me, his brow bones furrowed in mild irritation.

 

Shit, did I say that last part out loud?

 

“You know why.”

 

* * *

 

_“Sleeping pills?  Really?”_

 

_“Human, please quit talking while my tongue is in your mouth.  It’s very rude.”_

 

_“No, Sans, I just can’t get over this.  How long did you say he was out?  Like a solid sixteen hours, right?”_

 

 _“It was only fourteen, and it’s not like it hurt him...  If anything, he needed the sleep!  You know I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t_ have _to.”_

 

_“Mhm, yeah.  What did you expect to happen, anyway?”_

 

_“…I don’t know.”_

 

_“Sans!”_

 

 _“Oh_ please _, you know how Pap is always trying to keep girls away from me!  I saw the looks he gave you when we first met!  The ones that say, ‘if you touch sans, well, buddy pal chum friendo, **y o u ’ r e**   **g o n n a  h a v e  a  r e a l  b a d  t i m e**.’” _

 

_“Does he flail his hands around like that, too?”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“That’s a pretty good impression, you know.”_

 

_“You know this is very serious.  If you want to keep doing this, we have to keep it a secret!  Not a word can be said about this, for your sake.  If my brother finds out how we’ve…”_

 

_“Of course.  Anything it takes.”_

 

_“…Yes.  Good.  Glad we’re on the same page.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Sans?”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Is something wrong?”_

 

_“…Does this mean that we’re ‘eloping’?”_

 

_“I suppose it does.  Does that bother you?”_

 

_“…I don’t know yet.  Does it bother you?”_

 

_“…”_

 

 _“Human.  When you…_ displayed _yourself to me last week, I knew I couldn’t let Pap get in the way again.  Not this time.  I wanted to make you mine.”_

 

_“Oh?”_

 

 _“Look, I’ve…  I’ve liked you ever since I met you, but… with Papyrus going around and_ threatening _every single girl that wanted to smooch me, I just couldn’t bring myself to try to date you.  You would be so scared of my brother and—and probably run away, and I’d never get to see you again.  So I tried to keep everything between us platonic.  I…  I wanted so badly for more to happen between us, but…_

 

_“I realized that all I could ever hope for was just to be around you, as your friend…  But I would do anything to see the way you smile, and laugh… and you’re just so smart!  You always solve even my most thoughtfully constructed crossword puzzles.  I just can’t make them any harder, you know!”_

 

_“Sans.  Do you know a good dentist?”_

 

_“…Don’t you dare finish that—”_

 

_“Because that was too goddamn sweet!”_

 

_“…I’M LEAVING.  YOU’VE RUINED THE MOMENT.”_

 

_“No, no, come back!”_

 

_“YOU WILL NEVER FEEL THE SEDUCTIVE TOUCHES OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS EVER AG—“_

 

_“Sans, you drama queen, come here and kiss me.  You know you want to.  Please?”_

 

_“…Mweh heh heh.”_

 

* * *

 

Sans tweaks my nipple in his hand, bringing me back to the present.

 

“...I,” he begins, maybe a bit nervously.  He avoids eye contact with me, instead focusing his attention on rubbing my hard nipple with his finger tip.  “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

 

I prop myself up on my elbows, a puzzled expression on my face.  “What?”

 

Well that didn’t take long.

 

“I can’t stand this,” he admits halfheartedly, turning his head to the side.  “I want to make you mine.  What we’re doing is just a waste of time.”

 

“You think making out and making me feel good is a waste of time?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Th-That’s not what I said!” he backtracks.  “I—I just mean that…  Um…”  Sans twiddles his thumbs together, a nervous gesture that he’s had ever since I’ve met him.  It’s adorable.

“W-We could be doing… so much _more_.”

 

“Okay…  Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

His expression hardens, and he leans down to kiss me again, cupping my cheek in his hand and slowly sweeping it back through my hair.  It’s not as playful as some of his other kisses, but there’s meaning behind it: something filled with desire, the way his tongue pushes against my own, sliding around it and exploring every part of my mouth.

 

He doesn’t need to say anything, but he does anyways.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

His voice is husky and deep as he breathes the word into my mouth, the vibration on my lips sending a shiver down my spine.

 

I lose it.

 

It doesn’t take much to overpower him, something I didn’t think would happen considering how much this guy _actually_ trains with Alphys.

 

I manage to pin him underneath me, my hands pressing his wrists above his head, my knee planted between his femurs and my face hovering above his.  I can feel a sly smile creeping across my face as I start to plan out the things I want to do to him.

 

“Let’s get started, then.”

 

Sans has a bright blue blush plastered on his face, and those little blue stars in his eyes that make me feel like everything is gonna be okay in the world.

 

My hands gently release his carpals as I begin to kiss him deeply, _eagerly_ , like I’m starving for more of his magical saliva.  My fingers start trailing down his sternum, then the rungs of his ribs, slightly digging between them like I know he loves.

 

He tries to suppress a small moan, but to no avail.

 

I start to trail my thumbs on either side of his pelvis, hooking them into the hem of his pants as I gently start to wiggle them down.  I can feel the blue warmth stuffed into his crotch, and to be honest, it’s been poking at me all evening.

 

Sans sucks in a deep breath when he feels his cock finally released from his pants, clenching his fists at his sides as he looks up at me with apprehension plastered on his face.

 

“H-Human, I…”

 

“Shhh,” I coo at him, wrapping my fingers around the base and giving it a gentle squeeze.  He gasps in response, his back slightly arching from my touch.  “Just relax, huh?  I’ll do all the work, okay?”

 

He nods, and I can feel his body loosen as he relaxes all of his bones.  Maybe he’s just a bit unsure of himself, so I give him a soft kiss to encourage his decision.  He happily accepts the familiar feeling, his tongue wrestling with mine and his arms wrapping around my neck, pulling me in closer.  My tongue is exhausted by now, what with the hours and hours of kissing and licking each other, but his tongue is positively _intoxicating_.  Is magic addictive?

 

After I manage to tear our kiss away, a small tendril of saliva still connecting our mouths, I press my lips to his jaw, tenderly grazing his bones with my soft flesh.  He moans softly in approval, and so I work my way down his cerebral vertebrae, breathing soft puffs of warm air against his clavicle.  He shudders from the feeling, and I hope I’m helping him to lose his nerves.

 

I slip my kisses further down his body, pressing into his ribs through his shirt until his blue magic cock is pressed firmly into my cheek.

 

“Wow,” I breathe softly.  “You’re really perfect in every way, aren’t you?”

 

It’s smooth and silky to the touch, but with tiny pops and snaps of magic fizzling over my cheek and lips.  Just like his tongue, it’s not very reminiscent of human flesh at all.  To be quite frank, it’s more like a sex toy without that familiar dragging of foreskin over the tip.

 

Sans smiles nervously as he watches his member press into my cheek roughly, wincing from the new sensation of human skin on his magic.

 

“W-Well, of c-course I am!  I, the Magnificent Sans, am amazing in every conceivable way.”

I smile and roll my eyes at his narcissism, but deep down I find it adorable.

 

I press my lips to the base of his magic cock and, taking my sweet time, I slowly slide them up and up towards his tip, where I stick my tongue out gingerly to lick at the bit of dripping magic beading around his slit.  Sans sighs in pure bliss, and it’s music to my ears.  He tastes of nothing, just like his tongue, but the magic tickles my throat pleasantly as I swallow.

 

Sans breathes my name as I glide the base of my tongue over and around the tip.  He watches me intently as my tongue slips around and dips into the slit, some drool pooling at the corner of his mouth as he loses himself.

 

His expression only encourages me more, and I slide the first inch or so into my hot mouth, sucking on the tip gently to coax out those cute little moans he makes.

 

“ _Haaa_ … Tha-that feels…   _Nggh_ …”

 

I hum in delight, the vibration from my voice sending waves of pleasure onto his cock.  I decide to start to work some more of his length into my mouth, my tongue pressing his thick shaft into the grooved roof of my mouth, careful to keep my teeth away from his sensitive member.

 

“Oh, _fuu_ —“

 

We both jump in surprise as Sans’s phone starts ringing and vibrating, banging against my bedside table.

 

Sans hurriedly leans over to try to grab it, checking the caller ID.

 

Despite being a skeleton, his face actually pales.  “I-It’s Papyrus!”

 

_Shit!_

 

“W-Well answer it, dummy!”

 

“But you’re—“

 

“Just do it!  He’s going to be more suspicious if you _don’t_!”

 

Sans glances at his phone and back to me, somewhat distraught in choosing among the two.  Seeming to come to terms with what he has to do, he clears his throat roughly and slides his thumb over the screen to answer it.

 

“Heya, Papy!  What’s up, bro?”

 

I’m amazed.  His voice has raised an octave into his normally cheerful voice, something so different from the voice he uses with me while we’re in my bedroom.

 

I study his face as the lazy murmur of Papyrus’s voice comes through the receiver.

 

“Huh?  When will I be home…?”

 

He looks at me like I have the answer, and I give him a quick shrug, thumbing the tip of his cock.

 

“Uhhh, well, Undyne came over so we’re watching that anime that she likes,” he lies, still pretending to be at his mentor’s house.  “It might be a little bit.  What’s…?  Huh?  Oh, the _Wi-Fi password_?”

 

Sans looks down at me, brow furrowed in frustration, slamming his palm into his face and dragging it down over his eye socket in a silent display of his exasperation.  I just roll my eyes playfully at his exaggerated gesture.

 

“I don’t know it off the top of my head, Papy,” he sighs, some of his annoyance seeping into his tone.  “You’re gonna have to check the—“

 

“…Oh.  You can’t find it?”

 

Sans presses his thumb and index phalanges to his temples, closing his eyes in pure sexual frustration.

 

“Okay, have you checked in…”

 

As Sans verbally guides Papyrus through their home in an effort to find that little slip of paper with their sixteen-digit Wi-Fi password, I start to get kind of bored.  I absentmindedly lick at his tip some more, savoring the feeling of his precum sliding down my throat.   

 

And I can feel Sans tense up.

 

I look back up at him as he mouths “ _stop it_ ” silently, still listening to his brother on the phone but with a blue blush dusting his cheekbones.

 

A mischievous smile spreads across my face.

 

I slip just his tip into my mouth and suck on it roughly, swiftly tonguing his slit with the tip of my tongue.

 

Sans yelps, but tries to recover on the phone.  “ _Ahn_!— Erm, ahhh, o-okay, w-well have you tried looking in the drawer on the right?”

 

Sans shoots me a dirty look as he cups his hand over the voice receiver and moves it to his side.  “Human, I am on the phone with _Papyrus_!” he whispers at me harshly, enunciating each word for emphasis.

 

“Then you’d better stay _quiet_ ,” I hiss through my teeth, mocking his tone as I trail my fingertip down his cock.

 

Before he can reply, Sans sucks in a deep breath as I start sucking his tip some more, seeming to get caught up in the feeling of his dick in my mouth.  After it pops out from between my lips, he quickly snaps back to reality.  He whips his phone back up to his skull.

 

“U-Uh, what was that, Papy?  I d-didn’t quite catch that.”

 

Sans narrows his eyes at me as he listens to his brother repeat whatever he had said to Sans the first time, and I innocently bat my eyelashes at him from behind his own cock.  

 

This is fun as hell.

 

I swallow roughly to prepare myself for what I’m about to do.  I angle my head directly above his cock, holding my hair back and out of my face, and quickly take the majority of his length into my mouth and throat.

 

Sans leans his head back in pure bliss at having his cock stuffed inside my wet mouth, but brings his knuckle up to his teeth to suppress his moans.

 

“ _N-No_ , sh-she gave it back, I think,” he replies to his brother, his voice breaking.

 

“This is payback for last week,” I mumble with his cock pressed to my lips.  I quickly dip his cock back into my mouth, pressing my tongue to the base of his cock near his pelvis and lapping at it with short strokes.  “Don’t let him know what I’m doing.”

 

“ _Mmm, yeaahhh_ ,” he sighs, squirming under my touch.  “I—I mean, yes!  Yes, you could try checking the kitchen,” he hurriedly answers.

 

I start bobbing my head in a slow rhythm, feeling his magic cock sliding smoothly between my lips and the tip pressing into my throat, his width straining against my cheeks.  His breathing starts coming in rasping pants, and he starts to tilt the phone away from his mouth to prevent his own brother from hearing his pathetic keens.

 

“Wh-What?” he starts nervously, his eyes widening.  “My breathing?  Uhh, um…  We just f-finished?  Yeah, w-we practiced really hard today, Papy, a-and I guess I’m still just winded.”

 

Nice… save?

 

“Control yourself,” I purr after popping his cock out of my mouth again, bending my back as I stick my ass into the air.

 

And suddenly Sans grips his free hand in my hair, taking a handful of my platinum blonde locks and pushes my head back down on his cock.

 

“ _Just keep looking_ ,” Sans exhales halfheartedly into his phone, but I know the command is meant for me.  My lips curl into a knowing smile as I keep working his cock with my mouth, adding my hand to pump it as well.

 

Sans grits his teeth to suppress his deep moans, his eye lights turning to deep blue hearts as his hand loosens in my hair.

 

He’s losing it, and I’m the one winning.

 

I reach a hand back to my own sex, rubbing my clit through my panties and moaning onto his cock as I bob up and down, fucking his cock with my mouth.  Sans is shuddering with each passing stroke of his cock, trying desperately to keep his traitorous throat from releasing those sweet little moans that I love to hear.

 

I can feel my wetness soak through my underwear, and I pull them aside to slide my finger into my ready cunt.  With a wet sloshing noise, it slips in without a problem.

 

Sans watches in pure awe as I take the same finger, coated with my slick cum, and press it to the very tip of his dick, mixing it with my saliva.

 

Sans calls it quits.

 

“PAPYRUS I HAVE TO GO, I WILL SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT TO HELP YOU FIND IT.”

 

Sans jabs the ‘end call’ button on his phone and practically throws it across my room before attacking me in a lust-filled haze.

 

“Sans!  What are you—“

 

After a bit of wrangling, he manages to pin me down on my back, his hands holding my wrists above my head.

 

He has hearts in his eyes where the blue stars would be, and his face is coated in blue blush from his magic.

 

“ _You’re gonna get it now, human_ ,” he huffs, his breath sweet with desire.

 

He slides his knee between my thighs, effectively prying them open, the only thing between our sex being the soft fabric of my panties.  He seems to notice the barrier and roughly curls his phalanges around them at my hips, dragging them down my legs impatiently.  He doesn’t even get them off all the way, letting them dangle on my ankle as he eagerly aligns his cock with my entrance.

 

I bite my lip and whimper pitifully, bringing my legs up to wrap around his torso and pulling him closer, silently encouraging him to _plunge his cock into my fucking cunt already._

He pushes his hips forward to slip the tip inside, stopping to lean forward and embrace me in a hungry kiss.  His tongue is mean, slobbering all over my own tongue and licking my lips with no mercy.  

 

And then he rolls his pelvis into my own hips, shoving his cock inside me slowly, and I moan uncontrollably as I feel every inch of him fill me up.  Oh God, it’s even better than I fucking expected!  His pops of magic spark inside me and the way he stretches me out is _so damn good_.

 

Sans sighs contentedly into my shoulder, growling out something that sounds like “ _so warm_ ” as he rests with his cock within me, becoming accustomed to the warmth and the way it squeezes around him.  His teeth then come down to bite my neck, sinking his sharp canines into my flesh in a toothy love bite, causing me to hum in delight.

 

He then raises himself above me, and I can see the trepidation in his expression.  I have to remind myself that right, right, it’s his first time, he doesn’t know what to—

 

Sans pulls back his hips and plunges them forward somewhat forcefully, and I bite my lip from the sudden sensation.  He continues these deep, long strokes inside me, watching my face contort with the pleasure of being filled with his cock.  His forehead beads with sweat as he focuses on the new feeling of having his cock buried into my pussy, probably trying not to cum immediately.

 

But what he’s doing is getting me nowhere fast, especially the nagging thought of Papyrus being suspicious of Sans from the phone call in the back of my mind.

 

“Sans,” I keen softly, wrapping my arms around his neck lovingly, pulling him in closely.  “Please, I need more.  Faster, _please_.”

 

The way I whisper that last please into his collarbone seems to spark something within him.  He finally starts to buck his hips rather clumsily into me, his inexperience showing through, but with a much faster pace.  I can’t lie that it feels good, but the way he’s jerking into my hips is a bit odd.

 

“W-Wait,” I breathe, pushing him away for a moment.  Sans raises himself to his knees and looks down at me with his eyes wide with fear, probably wondering if he’s doing something wrong or if I want to stop.  Instead I just wiggle my hips closer to his pelvis, and raise my legs over his shoulders, making sure not to biff him with my feet.

 

“Try this,” I whisper softly.  “Place your hands here—“ I grab his wrists and move them to just above my thighs and he grips them, feeling the smooth flesh beneath his bones.  “—and see if this doesn’t feel better?”

 

Sans’s whole face is covered in blush, but he nods in silent compliance.  He tentatively shoves his cock back inside me, getting a feel for the new position, and seeming to become more and more acquainted with it, he finally begins a steady pace of fucking me.

 

“Mmmm, yeeeeesssss,” I mewl under him, biting my lip and grabbing at my sheets with white knuckles.  Sans’s small grunts and moans from his exertion and the way my pussy feels are wonderful, and together our sounds of love making fill the whole room with echoes of our pleasure.  His eyes droop heavy with lust as he thrusts his blue magic inside me, and I can tell that it’s taking a lot of his self-control to keep going instead of cumming immediately.

 

“God _, aaaahn_ , you— _mmmf_ , you feel so—o _good_ ,” he keens as he pulls my hips into his own, leaning to kiss and nibble at my calf hanging over his shoulder.

 

“Sans, th-this is amazing,” I coo between rasping gasps.  “You feel amazing, k-keep going, please.”  I, myself, am pretty easy to please, and so I can already feel my own orgasm coming to the surface.

 

Sans doubles his pacing, wanting to do anything to please me even more.  He seems to be enjoying the pleasure he’s feeling, but watching my body react to the way he’s make _me_ feel seems to be what he’s really enjoying.  He stares at me adoringly through his eye sockets, watching every moan escape my lips with intense satisfaction knowing _he’s_ the one doing this to me, that _he’s_ the one making _his human_ feel so good.

 

“I—I’m sorry,” he pants, “I don’t th-think I can— oh, _fuck_ ,” he curses, just like the first time I saw him masturbate.  It’s really fucking hot.

 

“Th-That’s okay, Sans, baby,” I reassure him.  “Go ahead, give me all you’ve go— _oooot_!”

Sans starts to ram his cock inside me again and again, quite ruthlessly thrusting inside my dripping cunt, obeying my command.  I reach a hand down to my clit and start swirling my fingers around, desperately trying to cum hard around his dick.  Oh God, the white hot flashes of pure bliss don’t seem to stop, and they just keep pooling around my abdomen, almost ready to make me come undone.

 

“I’m—I’m gonna—“

 

“Me too, just p-please keep going!  Keep fucking my tight little cunt, Sans!  Make me yours!”

 

And that’s enough to send him over the edge with a loud groan.  As I can feel the warm splash of his cum start to flow inside me, my body releases all that tension within my abdomen in a strong orgasm.  My pussy clenches his cock tightly, not letting a single inch or drop of his cum escape as my muscles constrict through my body, my back arching from the sensation.

 

When I come down from my high, I notice that Sans has stopped completely, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth agape in awe as he pants heavily.

 

“What?” I ask, suddenly quite self-aware.

 

Sans seems to notice my discomfort, and smiles sweetly, pressing my leg to his mouth and planting a small kiss on it as his chest heaves.

 

“...You’re just so pretty when you cum, you know?  I want to make you do that again.”

 

I smile and sigh contentedly, closing my eyes and relaxing my body into the bed, and soon Sans is lying beside me as he collapses from fatigue.

 

Sans nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck, sweeping away some loose strands of my hair.  “…So when _can_ we do that again?”

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles*
> 
> This took a while, but I'm very happy with it.
> 
> Comments and thoughts appreciated!
> 
> Edit:  
> So by "this took a while," I mean that I have over 2200 words that went unused for this one scene. I kept rewriting and scrapping a lot of ideas until I finally got exactly what I wanted. Just wanted to share that with ya. Thanks for reading.


	4. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
>  ~~It's hot in Topeka~~  
>  Blueberry has an idea  
> Tired reader  
> Cute-ass fluff  
> A touching moment  
> Somnophilia?  
> Lewdberry  
>  _WHAT A TWIST_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to user @Upbeatbox for the somno suggestion. ~~I hope I did it right.~~

After he lost his virginity, after that bridge was crossed, Sans burned it to the ground and never looked back.  Sans became completely obsessed with sex, and I am not surprised.

 

He came over to my house practically every night after our first night together, sometimes without even telling me he was coming over in the first place.  He sneaks out while Papyrus is asleep in his room, or makes up some loosely believable excuse to go out if Papyrus catches him.  Sans seems to be a very competent liar, something I never really expected from him.  Though I have to admit, I’d never expected any of this from him.

 

Does Papyrus actually believe Sans? 

 

Hell if I know.

 

But I _do_ know that I’m still alive, so that counts for _something_ , right?

 

Sans and I fucked each other senselessly, losing ourselves in the throes of pleasure until we were too exhausted to continue, and even then we sometimes found ourselves playing with each other as we laid in bed gasping for breath.  Sans became quite an excellent lover after just a few nights together, something I just chalk up to his determination to become the best at anything he does.

 

He is _very_ dedicated to his craft.

 

Everything was great for a long time, and Papyrus was none the wiser to our shenanigans.

 

Until.

 

“Human!” Sans shouts as I open my front door, the smiling skeleton excited to see me as he spreads his arms wide to huge me.  “Are you ready to…!  Whoa, you look… _tired_.” 

 

Sans pulls away from my body, suddenly overcome with worry, and seems to feel the perspiration on my skin sticking to his bones.  “…And why are you so sweaty?” he mumbles as he studies his arm in mild disgust.

 

“My air conditioning broke last night.”

 

Of course it did.  During the hottest week of the summer.

 

“We can’t fuck today, Sans.  I’ll die of heat stroke, and I’m just so tired…” 

 

Sans frowns as he realizes what I’ve just said to him, studying the wet tank top and shorts stuck to my sweaty frame.  “Wh-What?” he begins frantically, pushing his way inside my home.  “Oh come on, i-it’s not _that_ bad, is it?” He takes a deep breath and stands still, his hands on his hips as he allows the scorching and muggy air permeate his bones.   

 

“…THIS IS AWFUL,” he groans loudly, slumping over comically.

 

“I know, and I can’t get a guy to fix it for _at least_ another couple of days,” I mumble exhaustedly.  “Apparently the whole town’s A/C decided to go out at the same time, and I’m stuck on the very bottom of the list.”

 

Sans pulls at his scarf around his neck a bit to cool off, watching me fall down into my couch and sticking my face into the small desk fan on the table beside to me.

 

“…Would you want to come over to my house for a couple of hours, maybe get some rest?” he begins, but then a metaphorical lightbulb goes off above his head.  “NO, EVEN BETTER!  STAY WITH ME UNTIL YOUR A/C GETS FIXED!”

 

“What?”

 

“YEAH!  YOU CAN BRING ALL YOUR STUFF THAT HUMANS NEED AND YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM WITH ME AND WE CAN CUDDLE AND I CAN SHOW YOU MY NEW PUZZLES AND WE CAN DO “THE SPOON” _AND THEN WE CAN_ —”

 

“W-Whoa, there, Sans!”  I hate to shut him down like this, with stars bulging in his eyes with excitement, but those things are _hardly_ practical.  “Sans…  That’s nice and all, but Papyrus would _not_ let that happen,” I scoff, giving him a dose of reality. 

 

…Maybe I’m just grumpy from my lack of sleep. 

 

“W-Well, I won’t allow you to stay here to… to _boil alive in your own perspiration!_ ” he resolves, sitting down next to me on the couch.  “Papyrus isn’t home right now anyways, so you can catch some sleep without worrying about him.  You can stay on the couch until your A/C gets fixed, and I won’t let Papyrus give me any lip about it when he gets back.  After all, what are _friends_ ”—he gives me an exaggerated wink— “for?”

 

I regard the skeleton with skepticism, remembering that Papyrus doesn’t even have lips, and begin to weigh my options. 

 

On one hand, I could finally escape the fiery inferno of my home!  The night prior had been absolutely _terrible_.  Even with minimal clothing and all my covers tossed aside, I felt like I was dying a slow and painful death roasting on a spit in the burning fires of Hell.  The skeleton brothers, however, keep their own A/C dialed down considerably low, and I could finally get some needed sleep without ‘ _boiling alive in my own perspiration_ ,’ as Sans put it so eloquently.  

 

On the other hand…

 

Papyrus’s watchful eye would follow me everywhere through their home, just _waiting_ to catch me doing something I’m not supposed to be.  Papyrus has a personal vendetta against me ever since I went on that ‘date’ with his brother.  He had questioned Sans about how it went after he had mysteriously fallen asleep during the movie, and Sans had explained that he didn’t like the human in such a way and wanted to remain “just friends.”

 

I look over at Sans, who has his palms pressed into his femurs as he leans his face near my shoulder, a cheese-dick grin spread across his face as he eagerly awaits my response.  He has those stupid, _goddamn stars in his eyes._

With a heavy sigh, the muggy air in my home flowing into my lungs only solidifying my decision further, I give him my response.

 

“…I’ll get my stuff.”

 

Sans practically skyrockets up from the couch and squeals with delight like a kid that just found out his parents are taking him to an amusement park.

 

“SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE!” he screams, squeezing me into an embrace that I do not welcome.

 

“Sans _it is too goddamn hot please stop touching me_.”

 

“…Sorry.”

 

\---

 

Sans fumbles with his key to unlock his house, and finally swings the door open wide.

 

“Ahhh, home sweet—“

 

I don’t care.  I push past him and drop my bags into the middle of his living room, relishing in the icy air hitting my body, made even colder by the thick layer of perspiration on my arms and legs.  It’s so cold.  It’s amazing.  Beautiful.  I’m almost moved to tears.

 

“…whoa,” Sans chuckles to himself, kicking the door closed with his foot.  “You gonna be okay there?”

 

I kick off my sandals and collapse face-first onto his couch, my exhausted body begging my brain to shut down and sleep.  My eyes immediately close from the weight they’ve been suffering from sleep deprivation, and all I can do is grunt “ _sleep_ ” in response. 

 

I can imagine Sans rolling his eyes as he looks at my overnight bags just plopped onto the floor with little regard for common courtesy, but he doesn’t say anything as I hear him pick them up and move them aside along with my shoes.

 

Sleep takes me quickly into its warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

Sans regarded his human with the utmost adoration as he carefully scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his ribcage and walking up the staircase.  He believed her to be too respectable, too honorable to nap on their old couch in the middle of the living room, and decided to let her rest in his own neatly-kempt bed. 

 

He nudges his bedroom door open with his foot and walks over to his bed, gently placing her head on a pillow.  She reflexively curls onto her side, her hand resting under head and her other arm hanging over the edge of his bed.

 

He quietly tiptoed to his closet to fish out a blanket he usually reserved for the cooler months of winter, and broadly shook it out, allowing it to gently settle over her sleeping form. 

 

He stood back, allowing himself to watch her chest rise and fall with the slow, deep breaths of her deep sleep for a few moments.  Her platinum hair, which was slightly matted from her sweat, fell in long tendrils around her shoulders, and her crimson lips pressed together into a perfect bow.

 

 _Stars_ , she was just so beautiful, even when she probably would have considered herself a hot mess.

 

…was that a pun?

 

Sans scolded himself silently.

 

He felt the urge to dig his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of her like this, so calm and relaxed in his bed, something to look at when he was feeling down on himself. 

 

But no, the evidence would be too damning if Papyrus ever saw that photo, and so he stuffed the urge back into the depths of his mind and turned to walk out of his bedroom.

 

But he stopped.

 

And looked back at her over his shoulder.

 

He can’t control himself.  He’s never been one for self-control, after all.

 

He bit his jaw as he walked over next to her, getting to his knees and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

What was he doing?  This is a huge mistake.  He shouldn’t be so careless…  This could ruin everything that they have.

 

But the picture he took was totally worth it.  Absolutely stunning.  The early afternoon light from his window reflected off of her bleached locks, and her calm expression of bliss melted his soul into the same emotion. 

 

She looked so happy.  His human was so happy to be with him, The Magnificent Sans.

 

He stayed like that for a while, kneeling next to his bed, listening to her deep breathing as she napped away on his bed.  He tilted his skull against the mattress, a sappy smile spread across his face.  He startled when her hand hanging next to him twitched, and when he realized what had happened, he used a boney knuckle to suppress a giggle of amusement.

 

Humans were so weird.

 

But here he was, skull over calcanei for this frail little human that he made love to as much as was conceivably possible.  He loved the way she felt underneath him, the way she squirmed and writhed in pleasure as he found every single little nerve ending that drove her crazy.  Her pleasure was completely at his mercy, and he loved that feeling.

 

Sans loved it so much that he had an erection.

 

He felt himself blush as he looked down at the glowing blue fabric near his pelvis, desperately hoping it would go away soon.  He shouldn’t feel like this, not right now.  She’s _asleep_ , for goodness’ sake!

 

She’s…

 

…

 

She _had_ denied him when he had arrived at her house earlier.  It had been at least thirty-six hours since they last made love, which was thirty-five hours and fifty-nine minutes too long for him.  He needed to touch her, to feel her skin underneath his bones.  He needed to—

 

 _No!_   He should wait for her to wake up on her own, and then, and only then, would he cover her face in delicate skele-kisses until he settles them on her mouth, and then she’ll kiss him back and do that thing with her tongue that he absolutely _loves_ , and then she’ll reach her hand down to his pelvis and—

 

Sans snaps out of his lewd thoughts when he feels something soft beneath his thumb, and he silently panics as he realizes that he’s absentmindedly reached out to touch her lips.

 

But he doesn’t pull his hand away.

 

He studies her face to see if she’s going to wake up from his touch, but she continues to breathe deeply in her slumber.  He decides to continue thumbing over her soft flesh, and then, slowly and ever-so-carefully, he slips his thumb past her lips.

 

He sucks in a deep breath as he waits for her response, but she doesn’t react.  She’s asleep.

 

He releases his breath in relief, making sure to stay quiet, but relishes in the feeling of her warm breath.  He starts to push his thumb past her lightly parted jaw, feeling his own bone scrape against hers. 

 

The feeling sent a chill down his spine, and his magic throbbed within his pants.

 

What is he doing?  This is so wrong.  Can he really not control himself when he’s around her?

 

He feels her tongue on his thumb, and he grits his teeth to try to suppress a deep growl.  He loves her tongue, the way her taste buds speckle the muscle and make it feel slightly bumpy and _good_ when she’s pressing it against his…

 

He brings his other hand to palm at his pants, feeling the magic buzz and crackle in response.

 

Sans was so goddamned horny right now.

 

He gently pried her jaw open a little bit more, looking into her mouth as her tongue continued to press into his thumb, coating it with her sticky saliva.  He started to reminisce in the way her kisses tasted on his own tongue, that sweet and slightly musky scent driving him crazy with desire.  And the way she yelped when he nipped at her bottom lip, something he had seen his favorite porn st… um, _adult film actress_ , do on multiple occasions.

 

Sans nearly fainted when his human’s lips closed around his thumb and began to soothingly suck on it.

 

…Is she awake? 

 

Sans waited with bated breath for her to open her eyes and catch him molesting her mouth with his finger, but she doesn’t. 

 

She must be a deep sleeper.

 

He goes back to focusing on the sensation of his thumb getting sucked into her mouth gently, her tongue softly lapping at his bone as her teeth lightly press into his joint to hold him in. 

 

Oh!  He recognizes this as the same thing that Papyrus did when he was a baby bones!  It took Papyrus _years_ to get over his thumb sucking, with Sans trying everything in the book to get him to stop with the gross habit.  Hot sauce, gloves, _anything_ he could find to make Papyrus quit, but to no avail.  He eventually stopped on his own, but picked up a disgusting smoking habit just a few years later. 

 

This prompted Sans to wonder if humans do the same thing when they’re little.  Maybe this is just a reflex, something she’s remembering from her youth?

 

He tries to pull his thumb out of her mouth, suddenly grounded by the memory of his brother, but she won’t let him.  Instead, she seems to be sucking even harder, pulling his thumb back into her mouth.  He tries this a couple more times, repeatedly dragging it out but getting sucked back in.  He feels a lump form in the pit of his soul as he finds himself savoring the feeling of her lips gliding past his thumb, her tongue running over his fingertip. 

 

He begins to put his own force back into his thumb, effectively pushing it in and then pulling it out, feeling his thumb coating with her saliva.

 

He’s fucking her mouth with his thumb.

 

Sans is practically drooling by watching his thumb slowly pull out, then shove back in, and he begins to imagine that it’s his throbbing cock instead.  Oh, how he longs to feel his dick inside her hot and wet mouth, slobbering all over him and feeling her moans vibrate along his length.  Maybe, just maybe, he could… 

 

…

 

NO!  THAT IS _WRONG_!  The fact that the thought even crossed his mind makes him livid with himself!

 

She sucks roughly at his fingertip, seeming fed up with the way it keeps trying to escape her mouth.

 

…

 

SHE’S ASLEEP!  _HE SHOULDN’T BE DOING THIS!_

 

…

 

…

 

Fuck it.

 

With a firm yank, Sans pulls his thumb away and stands up, nervously fumbling with his pants and feeling his cock begging for release.  It finally pops out from behind his zipper, and he gives it a couple of relaxed pumps as he’s done on many an occasion.  Precum has started to bead at the tip, and he gently rubs his wet thumb over it to smear it over the head.  He sighs tensely, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders as he glares down at his human, coming to terms with what he’s going to do next.  

 

He gingerly presses the tip of his glowing magic to her lips, feeling her warm breath huff against his member.  He clenches his fist tightly at the sensation, but continues to press himself further into her hot mouth. 

 

She parts her lips to fit his girth, but sucks him in almost routinely and runs her tongue along the head, tasting his precum.  His eye sockets don’t stop watching her eyelids, waiting for them to snap open and condemn him for his lewd behavior, but they stay closed.

 

Sans can’t believe what he’s doing, yet he leans his head back as he releases a throaty moan, enjoying the feeling of his cock in her mouth.  _Gods_ , she just feels so damn good…

 

Her tongue swirls and laps at his sensitive tip expertly, her cheeks beginning to divot from the suction.  Sans crushes his knuckle to his teeth, desperately trying to quiet his moans of pleasure.  Why did he have to be so loud?  He didn’t want to wake her up, not when he’s this aroused.  She would be so mad at him, she wouldn’t let him…

 

Sans finds himself gently bucking his pelvis closer, effectively shoving his cock even farther into her mouth.  She accepts it with ease, and he muses that she’s always been so good when taking his cock into her hot mouth.

 

“G-Good girl,” he mumbles under his breath, jerking slightly from the sensation overload.  He’s started to drool in the corner of his mouth as his tongue lolls out the side, and he can feel his skull coated in a thick shade of blue blush.  He leans over to pull the blanket off of her form a bit to expose her breasts, barely contained in the tank top and bra she was wearing.   
  
Sans swore a million times in his head, cursing himself for being such a pervert as he gripped her breast in his hand, kneading the soft flesh through her shirt with his boney phalanges.  She’s just so fucking soft and warm, and stars, her mouth feels better than anything he’s ever felt before. 

 

Sans stops bucking his hips as he hears a sound croak out of her mouth, sending a shiver through his body.  A moan? 

 

…Is she enjoying this?

 

He fumbles with the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her breasts, exposing her cerulean blue lacy bra.  Sans smirks to himself knowing that her lingerie choices have drastically changed since he had told her that if she was going to wear underwear at all, he preferred them to be in his favorite color.  He loved seeing her in blue.

 

Sans pulled the bra up by the underwire, watching the way her breasts bounced when they fell from their binding.  He watched her eyes squeeze shut as he tweaked her nipples, pressing them between his thumb and forefinger and making her moan even louder on his dick. 

 

He silently curses himself again.  He can tell that he’s being too rough with her, and she’s going to wake up soon if he doesn’t stop.  He has to stop, he has to take his cock out of her hot, slimy, _heavenly_ …

 

Through sheer force of will from the fear of never having sex with her again, Sans pulls his cock out of his human’s mouth and immediately starts pumping it with his hand.  His magic glistens with her saliva, and he can feel his patellae go weak from the slick feeling. 

 

He squishes and squeezes her breasts, the bare flesh under his bones driving him crazy with lust as he recalls what it’s like to actually be inside her pussy.  The way her cunt squeezes around him when he first inserts himself, and that sharp breath she inhales when she feels him fill her up to the brim with his girth.  He had never considered himself that well-endowed compared to what he’s seen of other human men, but she made him feel like a god with how she reacted to being stuffed with his dick.

 

“M-My human…”

 

He can feel his orgasm building up within his groin as he pumps his blue magic faster and faster, feeling his knuckle glide over the sensitive tip over and over, and stars, how he wished he was inside her.  He thought about cumming on her face, watching his magic coat her pretty face like the good little cock slut he knows her to be, but the barely-functioning rational side of him screams that it’s a bad idea.

 

He spends a quick moment searching around his room for something to cum inside, but ultimately decides to reach his arm to his neck and loosen his scarf, wrapping it around his hand and pulling it away from his neck. 

 

Sans starts thrusting his pelvis as he continues pumping his cock with his hand, pretending that he’s actually inside of her and he’s closing his eyes and with the way her warm spit coats his cock, it feels like he’s coated in her cum and he just needs to _finish_ , he just needs to _fill her up with his magic_ , and _claim her as his own_ and oh _stars!_

 

Sans practically chokes on his tongue as he gasps in rapture, his orgasm sweeping over him in white hot waves as blue ropes of his cum spurt from his cock and into his scarf.  His hips jerk as the warm bliss forces his cum out, and he watches through hooded eyes as his dick twitches from the powerful orgasm.  He lets out a deep sigh, slumping his shoulders in exhaustion and leaning his head back, staring at his ceiling. 

 

His head jerks back toward his bed when he hears a tired giggle.

 

Sans felt his sins crawling on his back.

 

“Y-YOU’RE AWAKE?”

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, yeah, I’m awake,” I mumble through the sleep in my voice, my eyes struggling to stay open.  “How could I not be after _that?”_ I tease as I try to put my tit back into my bra and tug my shirt back down over my tummy.

 

Sans’s face was covered in a deep blue blush, but now it seems as if his whole body is blue from embarrassment.  “I…”

 

“Shhh,” I hush him, reaching out for his hand.  He hesitantly takes it into his hand and I squeeze it firmly, comforting him wordlessly.  “’s okay, Sans.  Nap time?”

 

Sans smiles warmly and nods.  “S-Sure, human.  Nap time.”

 

I close my eyes, desperate for sleep as I hear him shuffle around his room to clean himself up.  Not long after, I feel him slip himself under the blanket he’s placed over me and wrap his arms around my back, pressing my face into his collarbone.  I can hear the bones in his jaw pop as he yawns above my head, and then snuggles his nasal bone into my blonde hair.  He’s so warm and comfy for being all bones.

 

“’sides, ‘s not like it’s the first time I’ve caught you masturbatin’,” I mumble against his bones, feeling his weird skeletal body heat press into my cheek.

 

“YOU _WHAT?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> __  
> [When they say the title of the fanfic in the fanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8mYLi3PGOc)  
>   
>  Headcanon alert: The Swap bros have an oral fixation, but Paps is the only one that is blatantly obvious. 
> 
> Still taking suggestions! If I kinksame it, it's probs gonna go in here. I've got so many options opened up now that Sans has been properly deflowered. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Check me out on [tumblr](https://whoawicked.tumblr.com) too.
> 
> ~~Oh, and I've been thinking about doing a menstruation chapter eventually, too. Idk if that's something you guys wanna read, but I'm like totally into that.~~
> 
> Get ready for chapter six lmao


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up  
> Nice save  
> Papyrus gets drunk  
>  _F e a r_  
>  Honey, I'm home!  
> Voyeurism  
> Exhibitionism  
> Dirty Talk(?)  
> Jealousy™  
>  ~~St. Elsewhere ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to user @Butter_Fly for the inspiration at the end there. Whew. *sweats* Thanks, yo.

I never realized how cute Sans is when he sleeps.  Usually after we’re done having sex, we have just enough time for a little pillow talk before he has to go home so that Papyrus doesn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary.  As such, I’ve never really had the opportunity to actually sleep with him, but now that I have…  I want to do it every night.

 

His arm is wrapped around my stomach loosely with his knees pressing into the back of my legs, and I can feel warm puffs of air on the back of my neck as he breathes.  I can still never get over the fact that he’s a skeleton, yet gives off heat like an oven.  His pillows smell like him, and I have half a mind to steal one and bring it home with me.

 

I’ve just woken up, and a quick glance at his clock tells me that we’ve been asleep for three hours.  I can still taste his precum in my mouth, and I start to feel like maybe I’d gotten the short end of the stick earlier.  Tch, shoving his fingers and dick in my mouth while I was ‘asleep.’  He really is a pervert, isn’t he?

 

But he’s _my_ pervert.

 

I groan softly and stretch my arms, turning halfway to see my skeleton lover beside me.  He has his other arm curled up and against the headboard, his hand dangling above his face.  He clenches his eyes shut as my movement disturbs him slightly, and mumbles something unintelligible.  I can’t help but smile at how adorable this is. 

 

“Hey Saaaaans,” I coo softly, pressing my hips into his pelvis.  “Time to wake up.”

 

Sans groans hoarsely, obviously not that happy.  “Five more minutes,” he grumbles, nuzzling his cheekbone further into his pillow.

 

“Sans, we gotta get up,” I breathe as I press my lips to his forehead.  “When is Papyrus gonna get back?”

 

“Mmmm,” he croaks, clutching me closer to him.  “I’unno, like five, six?”

 

“It’s six fifteen.”

 

He grunts in reply, refusing to open his eyes in solemn dedication to his promise of five more minutes.

 

“Man, you’re just like him.”

 

“Tch, and how is that?” 

 

“You love lazing about, don’t ya?”

 

 _That_ makes him open his eyes.  “The Great and Magnificent Sans does not ‘ _laze about_ ,’” he insists before widening his jaw in a tired yawn.  “I’m just fatigued because my evenings as of late have been _quite_ eventful.”  He leers at me through hooded eyes, and God, he just drives me crazy.  “With a certain _some_ —“

 

With one swift motion, I turn around and swipe my leg over him to straddle his pelvis, planting my lips on his mouth in a full kiss.  I can feel him smile as he returns the kiss in kind, wrapping his arms around me.  “Yeah, exactly like this,” he mumbles into my mouth.

 

“Like you complain,” I quip sarcastically, planting a couple of stray kisses down his neck.

 

His hands move down to my hips and give them a tight squeeze, craning his neck to allow me better access to his cerebral vertebrae.  “Why would I complain about _this_?” he sighs.

 

I just chuckle and sway my hips a little bit over his pelvis, trying to get a reaction out of him.  His breathing starts to quicken when I start nibbling as his collarbone, just like he loves.  “Mmm, you think we have time for a quickie?” I mumble softly against his bones.

 

I hear a quick knock on Sans’s bedroom door before it opens, a voice coming with it.  “hey sans, do you know why the human’s stuff—“

 

Papyrus and I lock eyes.

 

Panic.

 

Papyrus has caught me on top of his brother, pinning him to his bed.

 

Game ov—

 

Sans starts tickling me immediately, his boney fingers jabbing into my sides with little mercy.  I double over on top of him, laughing so hard that I’m practically squealing. 

 

“MWEH HEH HEH!  YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN THIS TICKLE FIGHT, DIDN’T YOU?” Sans shouts as he pushes my arms out from under me, effectively pushing me onto his bed to pin me down himself with his knees on either side of my thighs. 

 

“Sa-ans, wh-what are y-you—S-Stop!  _Ple-he-hease_!” I beg of him, desperately trying to push his hands away, but he’s being relentless.  Every time I push one hand away, it just lifts up and goes back down to another spot that I wasn’t guarding very well.  I can see Papyrus out of the corner of my eye, and he seems to be… suspicious.  Which isn’t great, but hey, I’m not lying in a pile of my own blood yet, so there’s that.

 

Sans glances at his brother with a chipper smile, his fatigue and arousal completely erased from his expression.  “Thanks for the distraction, Papy!  She was winning, and man, I thought I was done for!”

 

Papyrus scratches his chin.  “uh-huh.”

 

Sans turns back to me, renewing his pokes and jabs into my sensitive areas.  When I had told him where they were, I didn’t expect for him to use them against me.

 

“GIVE UP, HUMAN!  CONCEDE DEFEAT!  OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND HIS LAZY BROTHER!”

 

“O-Okay, okay!  I give up!  Now can you _s-stop_?”

 

Sans quickly pulls both his hands away from me at the same time, a conceited yet somehow innocent grin spread across his face as I gasp for breath. 

 

“so, uh,” Papyrus starts, somewhat flatly.  “now that whatever _that_ was is over with, why is _she_ over here?  and why is her stuff in the living room?”

 

Sans quickly swings his legs over his bed, standing to attention.  “She’s gonna stay with us for a couple days!” he chirps happily.

 

Papyrus is taken aback at his statement, and his eye sockets narrow in my direction.  “why?”

 

“My air conditioning broke,” I nervously reply.  Oh man, my voice is cracking under the stress.  I hope he doesn’t see right through me.  “It’s a literal sauna, and Sans offered the couch so I could get some sleep.”  Easy there, kid.  It’s not a lie, it’s the truth.  The whole truth. 

 

Why is this so hard?

 

Papyrus glances back to Sans.  “why didn’t you ask me first?”

 

Sans scoffs.  “It’s my house, too!  Besides, she’s a good friend and I just wanted to help her out.  It’s only for a couple of days, Paps.”  He sounds like this is a perfectly reasonable request.

 

Papyrus sighs in defeat.  “yeah, okay.  enjoy your stay at the skeleton inn, i guess.  and hey, you could even say that running a hotel is my _dream job_.”

 

“Get out of my room, Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus covers his shit-eating grin with his hand as he snickers to himself.  “awe bro, don’t tell me that the idea of runnin’ a bed ‘n’ breakfast with me makes you have _reservations?”_

 

“PAPYRUS!” Sans groans, pushing his laughing brother out of his room.  “GO DO SOMETHING BESIDES RUIN MY LIFE WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!”

 

Sans watches as Papyrus snickers all the way to his room, waiting until he’s closed the door to turn around to speak to me.

 

“Holy _crap_ , that was close,” he breathes, slapping his hand over one side of his face. 

 

I never seem to get used to how easily he switches between his two personalities.  Is this… healthy?

 

Sans recovers once he meets my eye, a smug look on his face.  “You need to learn to think on your feet more, you know.”  Sans walks over to the bed and starts to fold the blanket from his bed.  “I can’t be there for you every time Paps decides to corner you and ask how many times my dick’s been inside you.” 

 

He’s right.  I’m a terrible liar. 

 

“Sans, I can’t be alone with him.  You have to stay with me tonight.  Skip training with Alphys!  Please…”

 

Sans sighs heavily.  “You know I can’t do that.  Any more excuses, and she’ll start to suspect something too.  I have to go.  I’m sorry.”

 

I feel like crying.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus joins me on the couch later that evening, and I can feel my stomach do flips in my abdomen.  I’m watching some TV before bed, some new crime drama on basic cable, but once I feel Papyrus’s weight shift the couch cushions as he sits down, I can’t focus on anything except him. 

 

“whachya watchin’?” he queries innocently.  I look at him to reply, and notice that he’s holding a beer bottle.

 

“Um.  I dunno what it’s called, but it’s pretty good so far.  ‘s about this lady that goes around solving crimes, but she doesn’t know that her sister has a crush on her worst enemy, who happens to be a serial killer.  So basically the show is about if she can solve the string of murders in the city before her sister becomes another victim.”

 

Papyrus stays silent for a moment, thumbing at the label of his beer.  He takes a rather large swig of his drink before replying, “cool.”

 

I look over to him on the other side of the couch, and I notice that he’s swaying slightly.  Is he…  Is he _drunk?_

 

“How many of those have you had tonight?”

 

Papyrus looks down at his drink, and then at me.  His eyes are drooping slightly and the lights inside have this glazed over look to them.  He gives me that shit-eating grin of his as he just shrugs.

 

I hold my tongue and turn my attention back to the TV.  Papyrus speaks again during the next commercial break.

 

“i remember the last time i saw you on this couch.  the night you stole my brother’s virginity, right?”

 

I stiffen, and slowly turn to face him. 

 

“What are you—“

 

“cut the fucking bullshit, alright?’ he snaps at me, his smile replaced with a menacing scowl.  “i know you fuckin’ drugged me, bitch.”

 

_What?_

 

“i don’t know how, but ya did it.  now be straight with me.”  He drinks the last swill of his beer in one gulp.  “tell me the truth.  what did ya do to my brother?”

 

_Oh God._

 

“Y-You’re drunk, Paps.” 

 

I can feel sweat dripping down my back. 

 

“yeah, so what?  doesn’t mean i’m _stupid_.  did you really think i wouldn’t find out?”

 

I move to get up from the couch, but I feel a sudden hold on my body pull me back.  Papyrus grabs a handful of my T-shirt with his boney fist and brings me to face him.  I’m so close to his face that I can smell the alcohol on his breath, and I see my life flash before me as I watch his right eye flare orange in his skull.

 

This is the end, this is the end.  I’m going to die tonight. 

 

“so tell me why i shouldn’t kill ya t’night, huh?  right here, on the very same couch you took my brother’s virtue.”

 

Oh my God, I don’t know!  You probably should, I deserve it, I’m a dirty brother fucker, I’m so sorry, I just don’t want to die, I just wish Sans were here to save me because he always—

_…thinks on his feet._

 

“give me a reason, you conniving little _bitch_ , and i’ll spare your worthless human life.”

 

“B-But, we didn’t—“

 

“don’t lie to me.”

 

His grip tightens on my shirt as an idea comes to my mind.

 

…I really don’t want to do this.

 

“well?  _anything_ to say in your defense?”

 

Dear Lord, please forgive me for what I’m about to do.

 

“yeah, that’s what i fuckin’ thou— _mmmf!”_

 

I quickly crush my lips to Papyrus’s mouth, before he can protest or push me away, praying to some higher deity that this might work.  He stays completely still as I press my warm lips to his teeth, but he doesn’t return the kiss.  After a few moments of no reaction from the skeleton, I decide it’s time to take my punishment and slowly pull away.

 

He regards me with this bewildered look on his face, his mouth pulled into a grimace, but his grip on my shirt hasn’t changed.  He’s still swaying slightly from the drinks.

 

It was worth a shot, I guess.

 

Papyrus spends a good sixty seconds or so just staring at me, his eyelights grazing over every inch of my face as he studies my own expression.  Did I break him? 

 

And suddenly he pulls my shirt enough to make my lips fall on his mouth again, but it’s much softer than I expected.  I feel a familiar tingle of magic as his tongue slips between his teeth, pressing it to my own mouth.

 

What the actual fuck?

 

I decide I’ve come too far to go back now, and dedicate myself to the kiss.  I reluctantly wrap my arms around his neck, gripping at the hood of his orange sweatshirt, and press my own tongue against his.  He tastes sweet, and I can taste the alcohol on his breath.  His magic skillfully wrestles against my tongue, swirling around the wet muscle and letting me taste the gentle sparks of magic before I swallow them down my throat. 

 

Our breathing quickens as his kiss turns heavier, his fist leaving the front of my shirt to caress the back of my head, guiding me as he kisses me hungrily. 

 

Oh God, this is so wrong.  This is Sans’s _brother!_  

 

No, I did this out of self-preservation.  I’m still alive, and that’s all that matters, right?

 

I can’t help but notice how expertly he kisses me, especially compared to my first kiss with Sans.  His hands start to slip under my shirt, and my eyes open wide in panic.  Oh God, what is he doing?  Oh no oh no oh no, Papyrus, please don’t make me do this…

 

Papyrus leans down and starts to press small kisses down my jaw and onto my neck, and I feel goosebumps pepper my skin. 

 

“i’ve been wanting to do this for _forever_ , ya know,” he mumbles against my skin.  “you’re just so fuckin’ _cute_.”  He punctuates the last word with a small bite on my neck.  “but ya always hung around m’ bro, and i guess i started to get a little… heh, jealous.  didn’t expect you to jus’ use him to get t’me, though.”

 

Is _that_ what he thinks this is?

 

I just nod my head slowly, going along with this for the moment.  I’ll think of a way out of this later.  Papyrus chuckles deeply as he drags his bright orange tongue along my clavicle, and I can feel his hand slipping further up my shirt.  What am I getting myself into?

 

“heh.  that’s so fucked up.  but i’ll humor ya.  you taste so good.”

 

A loud clatter jolts us out of the moment, our heads whipping around to find the source.

 

Sans is standing in the doorway, his black gym bag dropped to the ground near his boots.  His expression is somewhere between furious and dejected, and his eyelights are dimly set within his sockets.  He’s gently clenching and unclenching his fists, staring at us intently as he tries to control his breathing.

 

Papyrus immediately withdraws his hand from under my shirt and pushes me away.  “h-hey, bro!  you’re back from training!” 

 

Papyrus is very drunk.

 

Sans doesn’t say anything, but watches his brother as he gets up to greet him at the door.

 

“how was it?  didn’t get your ass kicked too mu— _hey!”_

 

Sans has summoned several blue bone attacks around his brother, effectively caging him in the middle of the living room. 

 

“sans, wh-what the hell?” Papyrus stutters through his drunken haze.

 

Sans slowly approaches his brother, his footsteps deliberate and calculated.  “Yeah, Papyrus.  _What the hell?”_   Sans folds his arms together as he stares down at his brother, cowering in the blue cage of bone magic.

Papyrus turns to look at me on the couch, then back to his brother.

 

“sans, this is all just a big misunder—“

 

“What the hell were you doing with **_m y  h u m a n_** _?”_

Papyrus blinks a couple of times, trying to process what he’s just said.  “what?  _your_ human?”

 

Sans turns to face me, his expression softening when his eyes meet mine.  He slowly curls his finger a couple of times in my direction, telling me to come toward him.  I feel the pit in my stomach tighten up.

 

This _cannot_ be good.

 

Regardless of what my instincts tell me, I comply.  I slowly slide off the couch and get to my feet, approaching him with my head held low.

 

Sans takes his blue gloves off, stacking them together and tossing them to the floor.  He holds his hand out to cup my chin in his boney hand, his expression… understanding, and full of compassion.

 

“I’ve claimed her as my own, you know.”

 

He glances down at his brother with a smug look on his face, but sweeps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him abruptly. 

 

“Mweh heh heh.  In fact, I’ve claimed her _many times_ , Papyrus.  And she fucking _loves it_.  Don’t you?”

 

He presses his mouth to mine roughly, thrusting his blue tongue into my mouth, and the familiar taste of his musk drives me crazy with lust.  I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck, getting drawn deeper into our kiss, something we’ve done oh-so-many times, and yet somehow this time feels much different.

 

We’ve been exposed.

 

Papyrus’s jaw has dropped to the floor as he hears the words coming out of Sans’s mouth.  He has to think this is some kind of joke.  He’s probably never heard his brother swear so matter-of-factly before.  He looks around frantically, as if he’s waiting for a bunch of his friends from Muffet’s to pop out and yell _‘gotchya!’_

 

But this is no cruel joke.  This is real.

 

Sans breaks our heated kiss, a thin trail of saliva hanging off of my lower lip as he regards me with hooded eye sockets. 

 

“You taste like him,” he says to me firmly.  He turns to his brother.  “We’ll just have to fix that, huh, Paps?”

 

Sans takes a step back from me, and points to his feet.  “Get on your knees.”

 

I glance over to Papyrus timidly, hoping that Sans didn’t mean what I think he means.  Regardless, I do as he says, getting to my knees in front of him. 

 

“What a good girl,” he coos at me softly, letting his fingers run through my hair.  “You wanna suck my cock tonight?”

 

I can feel my face flood with hot blush from how forthright Sans is being, especially in front of his brother.

 

“Sans, Papyrus is right there…”

 

Sans chuckles lowly.  “I know.  I _want_ him to watch.”  His grip in my hair tightens when he glances toward Papyrus.  “I’m tired of hiding you,” he grits through his teeth. 

 

I can see the blue bulge of magic pressed against his pants, and I feel my arousal mounting at the prospect of having an audience to our fooling around. 

 

“Go ahead,” he whispers to me softly, loosening his grip in my hair once again.  “Take what you want.  He’s not going to stop you.”

 

I timidly reach out to unbutton his pants, fumbling with the button and slowly pulling down his zipper.  His dick emerges readily, standing at full attention, and the tip is already wet with his precum.  He must be getting off on this…  What a pervert.

 

But I have to admit that I like this too.  I like this way too much.

 

I start to lick at the base of his cock, slowly dragging my tongue up to the tip to lick away at his delicious precum, feeling the gentle spark of his magic settle on my tongue.  Sans leans his head back and sighs contentedly.

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he breathes softly.  “I love it when she teases me, you know.”

 

He’s talking to his brother.

 

I carefully take the tip of his head into my mouth, wrapping my soft lips around his width and sucking roughly.  He grunts in pleasure, slightly bucking his pelvis to shove even more of himself into my throat.

 

“She’s so good at sucking my cock…  _Nnnngg_ , I don’t know what I did to deserve her, but I’m so glad I did it.”

 

I carefully begin to work the rest of his length into my mouth, opening my jaw wider to accommodate his whole cock, trying to stuff as much into my mouth as I can.  He tastes slightly muskier than what I’m used to, probably because he just got back from a training session.  He usually tries to shower before we have sex, but this time he wants to get right to it, I guess.  No complaints here.

 

“Aaahhhh, _fuck_ ,” he hisses.  “Her mouth is just so hot and wet, it drives me crazy.  Too bad— _mmf_ —you’ll never get to feel it, huh, Papy?”

 

I glance over to Papyrus with Sans’s dick still in my mouth, and he meets my eye.  His face is covered in orange blush as he silently watches me gulp his brother’s cock down my throat, and he won’t look away.  I guess perversion runs in the family.

 

Sans reaches his hand down the front of my shirt and under my bra, grabbing my breast in his skeletal hand and rubbing his thumb over my nipple.  Oh God, that feels so good…  I moan with his cock pressed into my throat.

 

“Mweh heh, you hear that?  She loves it when _I_ touch her.  Do that again, so Paps can hear you better.”

 

Sans squeezes my breast considerably rougher than before, pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  I gasp and cry out in pleasure, and Sans chuckles lowly at my response to his touches. 

 

“Amazing.  You’d never get to hear those sounds out of her mouth if I weren’t doing this.”  He looks down to me, a smug grin plastered on his face.  “You want me to eat you out, honey?”

 

I nod feverishly, desperate to feel his tongue on my already sopping cunt, and Sans chuckles at my enthusiasm.  He presses his hand to my shoulder gently, telling me to lie down on the floor, and I comply.  I look up at him as he gets to his knees between my legs, his thumbs hooking into the hem of my sweatpants and pulling them down slowly, _teasingly_. 

 

“No panties?  Good.” 

 

He presses gentle kisses to my thighs as they’re revealed, prompting small moans from my parched lips. 

 

His voice is husky and filled with lust as he addresses his brother again.  “Stars, just _listen_ to her!  I haven’t even gotten to the good part, and she’s already moaning my name.  I bet none of the girls you’ve ever fucked were like that.”

 

Sans finally tugs my pants away from my ankles, and I try to close my legs to keep the cool air from reaching my warm sex.  Sans grunts as he pries my legs apart at my knees, gripping the soft flesh around my thighs and squeezing them roughly. 

 

“Beg me to lick your cunt.”

 

I’ve never seen Sans so _domineering_ before, and I find myself completely at his mercy. 

 

“P-Please, Sans,” I huff.  “Please put your tongue in me, taste me, m-make me scream…”

 

Sans smiles at my words, leaning down close enough that I can feel warm puffs of his breath on my labia. 

 

“Oh my, in front of my own _brother?”_ he teases, and I think I can feel the tip of his tongue just barely lap at my exposed clit.  “How dirty.  Well, if you insist…”

 

I suck in a deep breath as his tongue digs into my slit, tasting how wet I am before dragging my wetness up and over my clit. 

 

“Ooooh, fuck, Sans, yeeees…” I keen, pressing my palm into his skull in encouragement.

 

Sans continues to make long strokes on my slit with his tongue, dipping the tip inside my entrance before running it up to my clit, where he stops to lap over it softly. 

 

“You taste so good, you know,” he muses between heavy breaths.  “Like a dessert that only _I’m_ allowed to taste.  I think that makes it all the sweeter.”

 

Sans raises his hand to thumb at my clit, pressing the engorged nub and flicking his tongue inside my entrance.  I start moaning rather mindlessly, reveling in the way his tongue and fingers feel on my wet sex. 

 

“Yes, yes, oh, please, don’t st-stop, Sans,” I manage to groan.  My nails are clawing at the carpet and I’ve almost forgotten that Papyrus is still probably watching us.  Almost.

 

But I don’t care.  Let him see.  He can’t hurt me. 

 

I start to grind my hips against Sans’s face, begging for more friction, feeling that coil start to build up within my abdomen.  His tongue is so warm and it slips inside me, dragging against my inner walls and making me moan his name over and over again, yes, please, more more more.

 

“You’re getting close, huh?” he mumbles against my thigh, and I can hear the smugness in his voice. 

 

He leans back on his knees, wiping away at his chin with the back of his hand.  I mewl in displeasure, finding myself so close to release as he pulls away.  I start to protest, but he gently shushes me.

 

“You can cum, but I want you to cum on my cock,” he says, barely above a whisper, in response to my pathetic keens.

 

Sans gives his dick a couple of gentle pumps to ready himself, positioning himself at my entrance and dragging the tip along my slit.  The stimulation is so _good_ , and yet nowhere near enough to satisfy.  This bastard loves to tease me as much as I love teasing him.

 

Sans glances over at his brother, a wicked smile curled at the corners of his mouth.  “Watch me fuck her, you _prick_.  Watch me make her into a whining, desperate puddle at my touch.  You always thought I was so _innocent_ , and that _she_ was the one you needed to watch out for.  But let me tell you, brother…”

 

He suddenly plunges his cock deep within me, hilting his blue magic as we both gasp at the feeling of being together.  He leans over to one side, propping himself up on his forearm and gripping my thigh as he meets his brother’s gaze.

 

“You were protecting the _wrong person_.”

 

Sans pulls his pelvis back and thrusts into me roughly, causing me to cry out his name and paw at his ribs.  He huffs a long sigh into my ear, his warm breath sending a chill down my spine.  His face is flushed with blue as he continues to slowly pump his cock inside me, long and deep strokes dragging against my inner walls.  I lean my face over to press my lips to his mouth in a sloppy and desperate kiss, my head spinning from the crazy cocktail of sensations I’m feeling.

 

“ _Fffffuck_ , you always feel so goddamned _tight_ ,” he breathes against my lips between kisses.  I respond by pressing my tongue into his mouth, shoving it as far inside as I can, feeling his teeth scrape at the sensitive muscle. 

 

“Sans, yes, please, _fuck me_ ,” I moan senselessly into his mouth, gripping at his shirt and the ribs underneath.  “You’re so fucking _thick_ and _God_ , I love the way you stretch my tight little pussy!”  My breathing is ragged and I’m forced to say everything in one quick breath.

 

Sans practically growls and redoubles his efforts at fucking me, sinking his teeth into my shoulder.  I feel every inch of his magic as it pushes inside me, struggling against my tight walls and feeling every single little bump and ridge within me.

 

“Listen to her, Papyrus!” he exclaims breathlessly, his lascivious smile apparent in his voice.  “She wants me, she _needs_ me.  Don’t you, little human?”

 

“D-Deeper, harder, Sans!  P-Please, I need _more_!”

 

Sans snarls in lust one more time before leaning up on his knees again and flipping me over to my hands and knees. 

 

“Of course you do, beautiful,” he huffs, massaging my ass with his boney hands.  “You’re addicted to the way I touch you, huh?  Ever since that night _I_ _drugged Papyrus_.”

 

Sans’s deep laugh fills the room as he quickly inserts himself into my dripping pussy again, and I open my eyes to find myself staring directly at Papyrus, still trapped inside Sans’s bone attacks.  A certain orange bulge has gathered at his crotch, and yet his expression is that of complete and utter shock.  _Betrayal_.

 

“You see her face, right, you fucking perv?” Sans asks of his brother, his phalanges digging into my hips as he roughly pounds his throbbing cock inside me. 

 

“See how… she’s loving this?  It’s all— _oohhh, fuck_ —because of _me_.  _Because—she’s—mine_.”  Sans pushes his cock inside me deeply as he enunciates each of the last three words, and I cry out ecstatically in turn.  “Because I spoil my beautiful human _every single night_ I get the chance.  _Nnngggg, shit_ , babe, go on!  Tell my bro how many times I made you cum the other night.”

 

 _“F-Five!”_ I blurt out raggedly, my arms struggling to hold myself up under how powerfully his pelvis moves against me.

 

“And— _ahhhh_ , _sh-shit_ — Do you remember _why_ I made you cum so many times your legs turned to jelly?”

 

“B-Because I’m yours, Sans!”

 

_“You’re damned right.”_

And suddenly I feel as his cock head drags against that soft spot within my cunt, my weak spot.  I practically scream in pure bliss as he presses his cock into it, and I start to lose my mind.  “Yes, Sans, _there there there!_   Keep fucking me, keep—don’t stop, please, _don’t stop_ , oh, God!”

 

Sans is panting hard as he tries to comply with my lusty need, sweat beading at his skull as he fucks me into the carpet of his living room.  Papyrus and I lock eyes once more, and his fists are clenched so tightly that I can hear the bones scrape against each other.  His teeth are gritted together in livid fury, but I don’t care!  There’s nothing he can do!  I’m safe with Sans, and that prick will never get in the way ever again, and I’m just so close to cumming, I can feel it and…

 

 _“Who fucking owns you?”_ Sans hisses at me from between his teeth.  His phalanges have started scraping down my back, starting at my shoulder blade and digging in and dragging all the way down to my ass, leaving the skin flushed and raw.

 

“ _You do, Sans!_  You own me!  Sans, Sans, _Sans_ , _Sans_ …”

 

“Human, yes!  You feel so— _nnnngggg_ —so amazing!  Human, I—  You need to cum for me!  Show Papy how good I make you feel!  Human, _yes!_   Human, _ooooh_ , _Christ!_  You need to…!”

 

Sans starts to sound more and more desperate, and… worried?  He doesn’t usually sound so concerned when he’s working himself up.

 

“Human!  A-Are you okay?”  Sans’s voice has turned to normal, his breathing relaxed but somewhat alarmed.

 

“Wh-What?  Yeah, I’m okay, just—“

 

Sans reaches down to my arm and begins to shake it quickly, jerking it up and down with an increasingly worried tone.  

 

“ _Hey, you need to wake up!  Come on, wake up!”_

_What?_

“Oh, my God, just _wake_ _up_ , already!”

 

My eyes fly open as I sit upright on the couch.  My breathing comes in ragged gasps and I can feel drool caked onto my cheek along with a cold sweat coating my body.  I look around to try to take in my surroundings, and notice that Sans is kneeling next to me on the couch in the thick darkness of his living room, his eyes wide with worry as he loosens his death grip on my forearm.  He’s wearing his pajamas?

 

“Thank the stars you’re awake!” he whispers anxiously as he flings his arms around me.  “You were moaning… a-and screaming so loud, and I…  I just got worried.”

 

My chest is heaving up and down as I try to understand what he’s just said to me. 

 

I was… asleep?  Kissing Papyrus, and then Sans coming home from his training and fucking me in front of his brother…  That was all just a dream?  But it was all just so…  so real…

 

“O-Oh…”

 

I look around for something to tell the time, but there’s nothing.

 

“W-What time is it?”

 

“It’s like three in the morning.  Paps said you conked out watching TV before I even got home from training, so…”

 

Sans trails off a bit, and we spend a few moments just looking at each other as the silence permeates between us.

 

“…was it about Papyrus?”  Sans asks softly, his voice low and soothing, but it doesn’t keep me from internally _freaking the fuck out_.  How did he…?

 

“You said his name a couple of times,” Sans begins after a beat, noticing my perplexed expression, “but then you started to say _my_ name over and over again, like you were calling out for me… and then you started to scream.  Did he…  Did he hurt you in your dream?”

 

“W-Well…”

 

Sans doesn’t let me finish as he gives me another firm hug, his bones pressing into my body in a comforting manner.

 

“It’ll be okay, human.  I promise.  I’ll always be here for you.  I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

I hesitantly wrap my arms around him. 

 

“Thanks, Sans...  That’s really sweet.”

 

I feel something crawling down my back.  Feels like... claw marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was hot, but maybe a bit out of character. Well, he is a Sans, and I like to think he's naturally possessive. Anyways, it was all just a dream, right? Some weird subconscious shit at work, huh, reader? Man, you're such a horndog.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments with general love and suggestions for future kinks you want in here! Odds are, if I kinksame it, it'll find a way in here. I've already gotten some juicy ideas from you guys, so thanks a lot! 
> 
> Go check out my shit posts on [tumblr](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com), or even my other story [All Messed Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147824/chapters/18672928) with Underfell Sans!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I write smut and smut accessories.~~


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
> Busted.  
> Papyrus is a goddamned tattle.  
> Teasing (the lame kind).  
> Making it up.  
> "sports."  
> Period fun times.  
> Throwback to chapter 4.  
> Skeleton Heat™️  
> Teasing (the fun kind).  
> Blood blood blood.  
> Biting/Rough shit.  
> A little bit of cringe.  
> Breeding kink.  
>  ~~THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I did that menstruation poll? Hehe. 7000 words.
> 
> Just a quick heads up before you read on: I tweaked the ending of the previous chapter a bit. I felt like it was a bit too rushed, so I just added in some more dialogue and fluffed it up around the edges. I didn’t really change anything, so it’s not necessary to read, but I wanted to let ya know just in case. (:

“Hey, Papyrus?”

 

My voice waivers as his name passes my crusty lips. 

 

I needed to ask him, I needed to know. 

 

Does Papyrus have a crush on me?

 

The skeleton in question turns his head to the sound of my voice, his teeth chomping on the tapered nozzle of his honey bottle.  His expression hardens when he sees me, annoyance seeping into his voice as he asks, “what’s up?”

 

I’m twirling a tendril of my hair around my index and middle fingers, desperately trying to decide on how to phrase the question.  I had thought this scenario through many times during my shower that morning, but now my mind is drawing a blank.

 

I need to stall more.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

_‘you just did.’_

 

“you just did.”

 

I bite my lip in response to his predicted answer, averting my gaze to nothing in particular.

 

“Papyrus, would you…”

 

The words begin to flow out of my mouth before I really know what I’m saying.  Too late to turn back now, I guess.

 

Papyrus cocks his brow bone in anticipation.

 

“Would you ever… consider… sleeping with a human?”

 

Papyrus stiffens as my words hit him like a freight train.  He blinks a couple of times just to make sure that he’s not dreaming, seeming surprised that I’m still in front of him.

 

And then he laughs. 

 

And Lord, I’ve never heard Papyrus laugh this hard since I’ve met him.  It’s guttural and genuine, none of his conceded snickers after his terrible puns or knock-knock jokes.  He opens his mouth to say something, but doubles over in a renewed fit of obnoxious chortles at the sight of me. 

 

He actually starts _crying_ from laughing so hard, wiping away a stray orange tear from the corner of his right eye socket.  He tries, on several occasions, to calm his laughter, but is only reminded of the silly question I just asked him when he looks at me to reply. 

 

He’s banging his fist on the kitchen table weakly, completely lost in his laughing fit.

 

I’m annoyed, to say the least. 

 

“Alright, I fucking get it already,” I groan.

 

“w-wait—hold on, ahahaha…  ahaaa… oh, stars.  okay.  i think…  mmm i think it’s all out of my system.”  Papyrus shakes the honey bottle in his fist at me a couple of times.  “okay.  ask me again.”

 

I sigh heavily.

 

“go on, kid, ask me one more time.”

 

“Would you ever consider sleeping with a human?”

 

“no,” Papyrus deadpans, his voice deep and stern, his eyelights blanked in his dark sockets.

 

But he can’t hold back his laughter, smacking his hand to his mouth as his shit-eating grin trickles into his scowl. 

 

“oh, my…  wh-what the hell…  ahaha…  kind of question…  heh… f-fuck.  what makes you think i’d _ever_ want to sleep with a human?” 

 

I shrug nervously.  “J-Just curious if you’d ever be open to the idea, is all.”

 

“’open to the idea’?  tch, what human would i even…”  Papyrus slowly narrows his sockets at me as he trails off, realization washing over his expression.

 

“oh, my god.  that was some weird attempt at asking if i’d ever sleep with _you!”_

 

I mean, it _was_ , but I feign indignation.

 

“Wha— _No!_   I just—“

 

“heh, and here i was thinkin’ you were trying to get your grubby little hands on my bro."

 

Didn’t he say that in the dream…?

 

“but to answer your question: that’s a big fat nope.  no way in hell am i gonna fuck ya.  _ever_.  go find one of your own kind to get your rocks off.”

 

I sigh, turning to walk away as he starts sucking on the honey nozzle again, but just for good measure…

 

“…Not even a kiss?”

 

“fuck off.”

 

Welp.  That solves that.

 

* * *

 

Later that night at dinner, Papyrus decides to recount his day to Sans.

 

“so guess what the human asked me today, bro.”

 

I practically choke on my forkful of linguine. 

 

Oh, God.  What have I done?

 

Sans smiles innocently as he chews his own pasta.  “I’unno, Paps, what?”

 

I slink down into my chair as I put my fork down.

 

Why didn’t I think this through?  This won’t be pretty.

 

“guess.”

 

Sans finishes chewing before gulping loudly and looking over to me.  “Hmm,” he ponders loudly, narrowing his eye sockets at me in playful concentration.

 

I look over to Papyrus, his fingers threaded beneath his chin and elbows square on the table, his eyes hooded and full of facetious mischief.

 

I hate him.

 

“Did she ask you why you’re so lazy all the time?” Sans finally asks, swirling his fork in his linguine to get another bite.  He glances over to me and winks before stuffing his mouth full of the pasta, some noodles hanging out from his mouth.

 

“heh.  nope.  that’ll remain a mystery ‘til the end of time.”

 

“Den wha' did she as’ yoo?”

 

“she asked me if i’d ever be interested in smoochin’ her, bro.”

 

Sans freezes.  His spine has straightened in his chair and his eyes have done that weird thing where the lights disappear completely.

 

Sans swallows his mouthful of food before clearing his nonexistent throat and looking at me.

 

“That’s strange.”

 

I bury my nose in my glass, trying to stall for time to think of something to say.

 

“right?  heh.  _and_ …  heh, well, she even asked if i’d want to do more than smooch her.”

 

“ _More_ than smooch her, huh?”

 

Sans’s gaze doesn’t leave my trembling body.

 

“yep.  she asked if i would want to, ehh…  heh.  _hold her hand_.”

 

Euphemisms don’t really work on Sans.  He knows exactly what Papyrus means.

 

Sans is gripping his fork in his fist with conviction, but suddenly his whole body relaxes.

 

“Wowzers!” Sans replies in his normal voice, stars appearing in his eyes as he looks at his brother across the table.  “I had no idea she wanted to do those things with you, Papy!  So I guess you guys are dating now?”

 

Papyrus snorts as he glares at me.  “nah, bro.  she’s not my type.  had to let her down, gentle-like.”

 

Sans turns to look at me with a sad look on his face, like he’s really unhappy that his brother and I aren’t a couple.  “That’s a shame!  She’s very smart and pretty, I think you two would make a _cute_ couple.”

 

Sans’s façade ruptures for a brief moment as his eye twitches at the word ‘cute.’

 

“that’s nice, but it just wouldn’t work out.  humans and monsters…  heh.  just isn’t meant to be, y’know?”

 

Sans catches my eye before muttering every word in total solemnity, “Yeah.  Isn’t meant to be.”

 

I’ve fucked up.

 

* * *

 

Sans spent the majority my stay with him avoiding me like the plague.  He planned his training sessions so that as soon as I would get back from work, he was pushing his way past me with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  The only time he would speak to me was when Papyrus was around, and even then he acted like he did before this whole mess started: completely platonically.

 

I was heartbroken.

 

He wouldn’t even give me the chance to explain myself…  But what is there to explain? 

 

_‘Yeah, so, I actually had a dream that Papyrus had a big fat crush on me and we made out for a little bit and so I had asked him if he actually wanted to do that with me just to see if it was true, but I promise I wasn’t going to do anything with him if I was right.’_

 

So lame.  Even I would have called bullshit on that.

 

I figured that maybe he just needed some space, and maybe after I moved back home he would come to his senses. 

 

At least, that’s what I hoped.

 

What made everything even worse was that Paps was constantly giving me shit for my supposed crush on him. 

 

“come on, let me give you my heart.  oh wait, i don’t have one.”

 

“i feel kind of off today.  why don’t you try turning me on, huh, kid?  heh.”

 

“if you ever lose your teddy bear, you can cuddle with me instead.  … _no_ , not really!  …you’re such a freak.”

 

It was agonizing.

 

I decided that I needed to make up with Sans by any means necessary.  He was supposed to be my light at the end of the tunnel, my prince charming always around to save me from the wicked witch!  Without him sneaking in his usual gropes or kisses, I was lost.  I felt alone.

 

So I cornered him. 

 

“Get out of the way, human, I’m going to be late.”

 

My resolve only increases at his words, my arms spread wide to keep him from walking out the front door to go to train with Alphys.

 

“Sans, just talk to me!  You know I didn’t mean anything by it, I—I was just curious!”

 

“Isn’t there a saying that you humans have?” he ponders, his voice dripping with resentment.  “‘Curiosity slaughtered the feline’?”

 

“Th-That’s not…”

 

Sans attempts to push past me, but I throw my weight against him to keep him in front of me.  I know he could easily move me out of the way with his strength, but he doesn’t.  He knows that he can’t stay mad at me forever.

 

“Sans!  Please, I’m sorry!  I’ll…  What can I do to make it up to you?  I’ll do anything…”

 

I fling my arms around his body in a tight hug and bury my face into his scarf.  Sans goes rigid at my touch, but I can hear his soul beating hard in his chest.  

 

“I—I hate this…  Please talk to me, Sans.  I miss you.  I miss you so much.”

 

I squeeze him harder, and he starts to melt.

 

Sans sighs in defeat, slowly bringing his arms to my waist to return the embrace. 

 

“You’re too cute to stay mad at,” he huffs.  It’s adorable.

 

After another few moments of our embrace, he seems to remember something and abruptly pulls away from me.  “B-But you’re going to have to make this up to me!  You really hurt my feelings, you know…”

 

“Anything, Sans.  Just name it and I’ll do it!”

 

“…I—I’ll have to think about what ‘it’ is, first,” he muses, pressing a gentle skeleton kiss to my forehead.  “But I’ll let you know.  Now can I please go?”

 

I stand aside and watch as he leaves.  I’ll take this victory.

 

I finally got the call that the repairman would have everything fixed and ready by the end of the week, and I was elated.  Looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again instead of the lumpy couch filled me with the determination I needed to get through the rest of my stay.

 

But then, something… _bizarre_ happened.

 

“Mmm, mornin’, guys,” I mumble through the sleepiness in my voice one morning.

 

Walking into the kitchen, I notice that Sans and Papyrus are sitting at their kitchen table, huddled close to each other in quiet conversation.  At the sound of my voice, they both startle and move away from one another, nervously blurting out their return wishes of a good morning in unison.

 

Sans has a death grip on his glass of orange juice.

 

Hmm.  Weird.

 

“Whachya guys talkin’ about?”

 

Sans and Papyrus exchange brief glances with each other before turning back to me.

 

“sports.”

 

Sans nods feverishly in nervous agreement.  “Y-You wouldn’t be interested.”

 

Hmmmmmm.

 

I make my way over to the coffee pot and start to scoop some grounds inside, maybe a bit more than necessary.  The pot looks particularly dirty, so I turn to the faucet to rinse it out a bit.  Over the sound of the running water, I overhear them resume their conversation in faint whispers.

 

“she smells worse than yesterday!”

 

“I can’t—This is killing me, Paps.  I can’t—Stars, it’s so strong today, I…”

 

“i can’t figure out what it is…”

 

What?  I _smell?_ I just took a shower last night…  In fact, Sans had bought a new shampoo for me to use yesterday, and…  Oh God, was that a way for them to make sure that I had showered?  What the hell?

 

I slowly turn the faucet off and dump the remaining water from the pot into the sink.  After finishing the setup for the coffee machine, I press the start button and turn to face my temporary roommates.

 

Sans visibly tenses as a chill runs down his spine, his body shuddering violently.

 

Papyrus notices his reaction.  “hey, bro, why don’t you go to the store and get us some—“

 

Sans practically rockets out of his chair, the legs making a loud scooting noise as it gets propelled backwards.  “YEP I’M ON IT.”  Sans runs out of the kitchen and slams the front door shut behind him as he makes a swift exit.

 

Okay, what the actual fuck is going on here?

 

“Um…  Okay.”

 

I make my way to sit down across from Papyrus at the table, and Papyrus seems to be fighting the urge to cover his nose hole as I approach him. 

 

“Papyrus, what the hell’s going on?”

 

Papyrus avoids eye contact with me, looking off to the side at nothing in particular as sweat begins to bead on his skull. 

_“Papyrus!”_

 

“sh-shit, uh…”

 

“You guys have been acting super weird for the past couple of days, _especially_ Sans.”

 

Yes, instead of his previous ducking and ignoring me, Sans has taken to flat-out panicking and running away every time he runs into me.  Since when did he start sweating so much, too?

 

“What gives?”

 

Papyrus fumbles around in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, tapping the box a couple of times before pulling one out and sticking it between his teeth, lighting it with ease.  He takes a long inhale as he eyes me through his dark sockets, then sighs heavily, the smoke escaping from his mouth in a dense cloud.

 

“i dunno how to say this politely, so i’ll be _blunt_.  you fucking smell, kid.”

 

I gasp, completely appalled at both his lame pun and the insult, and resist the urge to sniff at my armpits.  “I—I do _not!”_

 

“yeah, ya do.  i don’t even know what it could be, either.  it’s not coming off when ya shower, and it’s just been getting worse over the past two days.”

 

“…Two days?”

 

Uh oh.

 

That’s when my period started.

 

“it’s pretty bad to me, but it’s been driving sans up the fuckin’ wall.  we’ve been tryin’ to figure out what it is so we could make it stop, but nothing we do seems to work.”

 

“What does it smell like?”

 

Papyrus wrinkles his face in mild disgust as he takes a couple of shallow whiffs.

 

“it’s… hard to describe.  it’s not really bad, just… really fuckin’ _weird_.  you’ve smelled like this before, but it’s never been this bad.  the couch smells like ya now, and i’m afraid i’m gonna have to burn the thing after you go back to your own house.”

 

“…I think I know what’s causing it.”

 

Papyrus seems relieved as he takes another drag from his cigarette.  “ _good_.  so you’ll fix it, right?”

 

“I can’t really fix it so much as it’ll just go away on its own.”

 

“what?  how long will that take?”

 

“Another couple of days, give or take.”

 

Papyrus groans loudly, like a teenager who’s just been told that he needs to clean his room.

 

“are you kidding me?  what the hell is it?”

 

“Um…  You don’t want to know.”

 

Papyrus eyes me with suspicion.  “this isn’t… that _human thing_ i’ve heard about, is it?”

 

“What human thing?”

 

“you know…”

 

Papyrus looks away demurely.

 

“…the thing with the blood?”

 

I purse my lips as Papyrus brings his eye sockets to meet my own eyes, and I nod to confirm his suspicion.

 

Papyrus throws his hands in the air.  “fucking _great!_   now you’re in heat!”

 

What?

 

Papyrus grabs his bottle of honey and quickly stands up from his chair.  “i’m not dealing with this shit.  i’ll be at muffet’s until it’s over,” he mumbles.

 

And then he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

The sound of heavy breathing and feeling two fingers in my mouth wakes me up that night.

 

I gasp and choke and sputter as I pull away, sitting up to look at who’s been molesting my mouth.

 

It’s Sans.  This again?

 

“S-Sans?  What are you—“

 

“I—I know what you can do to… to make it up to me,” he breathes, his voice hoarse and deep.  He presses one knee into the couch as he leans over me, his eyes hooded with lust as he gently cups my chin with his sweaty hand.  His face is covered in cerulean blush and he feels so… _warm_.  Too warm.  In fact, I can feel the heat radiating off of his body.  What’s…?

 

“Sans, you…”  I hurriedly press the back of my hand to the skeleton’s forehead.  “You’re burning up!  Are you okay?  Do you need to see a doctor?”

 

Sans strains through a contented smile, perhaps happy that I care for him so much, before pulling my hand away from his forehead and instead down to caress his cheek.

 

“I’ll be fine, I just…”  Sans carefully parts his mouth to reveal two slightly elongated canines, much longer than I remember them being.  Sans looks at me hesitantly as I quietly gasp at his teeth, and he guides my hand down to his mouth.

 

H-He’s going to bite me…?

 

I brace myself for the incoming pain, but it never comes.  He gently presses my fingers to one of his canines, and I absentmindedly begin to finger at the sharp tapered end…  And it’s so sharp, I almost cut myself.

 

“I need you,” he breathes desperately after I start to pull away, his eyelights thin within his sockets.

 

“B-But Sans, you’re so—“

 

“I’m in heat,” he practically growls into my hand.  I try to recoil, but he holds my wrist in a tight grip, his phalanges practically cutting off my circulation.

 

“S-Sans, you’re hurting me…”

 

Sans blinks a couple of times before releasing my wrist, and I feel the blood rushing back into the appendage all at once.

 

“S-Sorry, I just…  I just…”  Sans turns his lusty gaze back to my eyes.  “ _You_ did this to me.  Usually I can expect them, and I wasn’t due for another couple of months, but _you_ …!”

 

Sans presses his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling the combined scent of my hair and skin.

 

“You smell so…  _weird_ , and I can’t…  I can’t control… myself…  You made me like this…” 

 

Sans starts to fiddle with the hem of my nightshirt, pressing his bones into the soft flesh of my tummy.

 

Wait, _heat?_   Like those reproductive cycles that dogs go through?  I didn’t know monsters had those…  But Sans is proof that they do.  Drool has started to pool at the corner of his mouth, his breathing becoming ragged, and I suppose the effort of holding himself back is becoming too much for him to bear.

 

“Sans, we can’t…!”

 

Before I can finish, Sans crushes his mouth to mine in a fervent kiss, his magic blue tongue attacking my own.  There’s something hungry behind his kiss, something so filled with desire and pure need and…

 

“Sans, no, wait!  We _can’t!”_   I huff as I push him off of me. 

 

Sans grits his teeth at me, like an animal that’s just had its food stolen away, before lunging at me again, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head.

 

“Paps isn’t here, beautiful,” he huffs into my face, his hot breath practically singing my skin.   “Been passed out at Muffet’s since this morning, and he’s prob’ly gonna stay there until the next.  Besides, since when has he ever stopped us?”  

 

He sticks his tongue out and licks a long strip from the tip of my ear all the way down to my exposed collarbone.  I tense up under the pleasure, a chill going down my spine as his familiar touches feel all-too-good after such a dry spell between us.

 

“Now you’re going to help me with what _you_ caused, and we’ll call it even for you trying to flirt with my bro.”

 

As much as I’d love to do this, I’m currently… indisposed.  He wouldn’t want to…  There would be so much…

 

“Sans, I—Wh-Whoa!  Hey!”

 

Sans has hauled me over his shoulder in one swift motion, my ass exposed in the cool air of his living room as my nightshirt falls down over my stomach. 

 

I ball my hands up into fists and start to beat against his back.  “Put me down, Sans!  I don’t want this, I—I don’t…!”

 

He stops dead in his tracks, pressing his hands to my waist and letting me slowly slide down from his shoulder.

 

“You…  You don’t want to…?” he mumbles, completely heartbroken.

 

Shit.

 

“Sans, it’s not you, it’s just…  The reason I smell so weird is because… I’m bleeding.”

 

Sans’s eyes widen in concern, but his voice raises in protective rage. 

 

“Wha— _Bleeding?_   WHO THE _HELL_ HURT YOU?  WAS IT PAPYRUS?  I SWEAR TO QUEEN TORIEL, I’LL—”

 

“No, no, Sans, it’s not like that…  It’s, um… normal for me to bleed.”

 

Sans blinks a couple of times, his face contorted from confusion.

 

“Nor— _Normal?_   I may not know much about humans, but aren’t you supposed to keep that stuff inside?”

 

“W-Well yes, but this is different…  This is happening… Um…  _Down there_.  It happens when my body realizes that I haven’t conceived a child for the month.”

 

Sans stares at me wordlessly.

 

“…It’s a human thing.  It’s normal.”

 

Sans keeps staring.

 

“Sans…?”

 

Sans releases some kind of weird strained noise from the back of his throat as he throws his hands to the air.

 

“Oh, my God.  That’s why I’m…  _Shit!”_

 

Sans brings his hands to rest on his skull as he begins to grow rather frantic.

 

“This has to be why my heat skipped a few months ahead!  M-My soul is reacting to your body, a-and how it’s so ripe for mating, and…”

 

Sans must have noticed my weird look I’m giving him.  And I mean, how could I _not_ react to words like “ripe for mating”?

 

“No no, it’s okay!  W-We can’t…  There won’t be anything that comes from this, but…  My soul doesn’t know that.  Monster heats…  Th-They’re pretty normal, too.  Well…  Normal for monsters.  Humans…  Y-You may not want to…  I can get pretty…”

 

“Sans, you need to finish at least one of those sentences.”

 

Sans shakes his head to regain some control over his racing mind, and steps closer to me, squeezing his phalanges into my arms.

 

“Human.  Are you in pain right now?  From the bleeding?”

 

“N-Not really, no…”

 

The cramping has subsided, for the most part.

 

“W-Well, monster heats can g-get… _painful_ if they’re not taken care of.  P-Please, I need you to help me…  B-But I understand if you don’t want to…  It’s an instinct, and sometimes I get…  kind of rough…”

 

“You mean…  You won’t mind all the blood?”

 

“What?  Why would I?  You’re not in pain, so it’s not like it’s bad.  And honestly, your smell is driving me crazy right now.  In fact, I—I’ve never wanted you so badly in all my life…  P-Please, I need you…”

 

I begin to mull it over a bit in my mind.  Rough makeup sex with my skeleton lover that says he’s never wanted me so badly in all his life?

 

I mean.  _Yeah_.

 

“O-Okay,” I breathe.

 

Sans seems to be holding himself down with every ounce of his self-control.  “I—I…  Human, you have to know that…  Once I start, I may not be able to stop until I’m completely satisfied…  I’ll try to hold myself back, but…  Are you _absolutely sure_ that you want to…?”

 

 _“Fuck me,”_ I hiss as I fling my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his teeth in a passionate and sloppy kiss.

 

Sans snarls and returns the kiss, mostly using his tongue to assault my mouth.  He clasps his hands into my hips as he lifts me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his torso.

 

His tongue is slightly wetter than what I’m used to, perhaps a side effect of his heat.  I find myself lapping at his tongue just to feel the magic pops on my tongue, driving me crazy with heady lust.  He starts to nip at my lower lip, sinking his sharp canines into the sensitive flesh, making me moan into his mouth.  He seems to be satisfied with the way I react, and keeps chewing at my lip before suckling it, almost as if he’s trying to apologize for how rough he’s being.

 

His hot breath is flooding my lungs, making them burn as I start to pant from desire.  I don’t want to stop kissing him, I don’t want to stop, not even to breathe, not for a second, yes, please, keep kissing me, don’t stop, Sans, don’t stop…

 

Something soft presses against my back, and I realize that Sans has laid me down on his bed rather gently, especially given his predicament.  He pulls himself away from me just long enough to jerk his shirt over his head, throwing it down to the ground with abandon before cramming his tongue into my mouth again.

 

I notice that his bones are glowing a soft blue all over, and I guess it’s from a bunch of magic coursing through his body at the moment.  I press my fingertip to one of his ribs and he practically yelps from the sensation, moaning loudly into my mouth. 

 

That was… unexpected.  Is it possible that his magic is making him really sensitive right now? 

 

I give his ribs another poke, and Sans arches his spine from the feeling.  Is he… _trembling?_

“ _Nnnggg_ …  Y-Yes, _please_ , t-touch me…!” he begs, his voice dripping with senseless need.

 

I comply, watching his face contort in bliss as I begin to run my fingers along his ribs, pressing into them and pinching and grabbing at the particularly sensitive ones.  He starts writhing on top of me, and his elbows start to buckle from how weak he’s becoming with desire.

 

“Sans,” I pant, “l-lie down, okay?”

 

Sans nods weakly and lies down next to me.  I start to move to straddle him, but he stops me by pressing his palm to my chest.

 

“Wait…  T…  Take it off…  A-All of it…”  Sans’s voice is hitching and laced with heavy breaths, his heat threatening to overtake every single ounce of his self-control. 

 

I look down at my clothes and then back to Sans, who slowly nods in confirmation. 

 

I stand up next to his bed and grab the hem of my nightshirt by my thighs, and Sans’s eyelights eagerly follow them as they grip the soft fabric and begin to tug it over my panties and bellybutton.  He swallows roughly as I lift it over my breasts, the cool air causing my nipples to harden and stand erect on the fleshy mounds. 

 

Finally, I stand before him in nothing but my blue panties, and Sans sucks in a deep breath as he begins to palm at his erection in his pants.  He nods at me again to tell me to take my panties off, to which I comply by hooking my thumbs into the blue fabric and wiggling them away from my hips.  Once they get to my knees, I let go and gently step out of them, kicking them to the side with the other articles of clothing.

 

Sans sighs heavily, sounding quite frustrated but contented at the same time.  He motions for me to come to him, and so I do, swinging my leg over to straddle him on his bed.  He immediately reaches for my breasts, kneading the soft flesh in his boney hands.  I bring a knuckle to my teeth to try to muffle my moans of pleasure.

 

“Th-They feel so…” Sans mumbles under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear. 

 

“So…?”

 

Sans grips my breasts hard, causing me to yelp in muffled pain.  “They feel really big today,” he finishes after clearing his throat, somewhat lost in his musing.

 

“O-Oh…” 

 

Sans starts to pinch and tweak my hard nipples as he caresses and rubs my breasts in his hands, and I start to whimper pathetically.  He leans forward and careful presses a nipple between his teeth, rolling it along and careful to avoid his sharpened canines.  I whimper at the pain, but the sensation subsides to pleasure as he begins to rub at the other nipple simultaneously.  His warm tongue snakes out of his mouth to lap at the hardened nub, coaxing more involuntary moans from my throat. 

 

God, it’s been so long since we’ve had sex, and I need this so badly, but…  Sans needs it more.

 

I gingerly pull his hands away from my chest and press them down to his sides. 

 

“H-Hey…  _I’m_ supposed to be touching _you_.”  I lean over to his jaw and begin to trail my kisses down his steaming hot bones, the heat practically burning my lips as I press them to his body.  He starts to writhe and shudder again, and I can feel his hands gripping at his sheets next to my knees. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” he utters over and over again, repeating the word like it’s a magic spell to make me keep touching him.

 

I wrap my tongue around his collarbone and he hisses in satisfaction.  I continue to lick and suckle at his warm bones, and the noises he makes are just _so_ satisfying.  He’s turning into a blubbering mess under me, and I think I can hear his sheets ripping as his fingers dig into them.  His eyelights have turned into little blue hearts, but they’re practically rolling into the back of his skull from the pleasure. 

 

“Please, please, please, k-keep touching me…  Feels s-so good…”

 

I switch over to his other collarbone, swirling my tongue along the hot bone, leaving streaks of my saliva all over him.  My hand reaches down to stroke at his spine, causing him to gasp and moan at my touch.  This is just too satisfying…  I’ve never seen him come undone quite like this before.

 

Suddenly Sans grabs my hips, digging into them with the same strength as when he torn into the sheets and I squeal in pain.  Sans seems to realize he’s being too rough and releases my hips, and begins to trail his fingers down to my mound as if to apologize for his brutality.  He starts to rub at my clit softly, the warm pleasure washing over me in blissful waves.

 

And then Sans stops, and looks up to me with concern spread over his blushing face. 

 

“H-Hey, uh…  What’s…?”

 

I feel as Sans tugs at _the string to the fucking tampon I left inside me._

_Oh, my fucking God._

“O-Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I—“

Hot shame boils up into my face, and I feel like crying, burying my face into my hands.  How the hell could I have forgotten about that?  I try to move away and run to the bathroom to lock myself inside and maybe never come out again, but Sans grips my wrist.

 

“H-Hey, what’s wrong?”  Sans continues when I don’t answer him.  “…Is this so that you don’t ruin your panties when you’re like this?”

 

I look away from him and nod in embarrassment.  God, I just wish tonight was over. 

 

Sans starts to pull on the string harder, and I start to freak out.  “N-No!  Don’t—  Let me…!”

 

“It’s okay,” he whispers as I feel the little cotton cylinder fall between my legs.  “I—I don’t care.”  He pulls the bloodied tampon between us, letting it dangle from the string.  Oh, God, why is he doing this?  Why is he showing it off? 

 

“S-So… you had this… _inside you_ … for the past couple of days…?” he mumbles as he stares at it.

 

 _“No!”_   I quickly lean over to grab a couple of tissues and take it away from him, wrapping it up and tossing it into a nearby waste bin.  “I, um… I change them out…”

 

“That’s… kinda really hot, you know.  Do you think about me when you put them in?  Mweh heh heh…”

 

What a fucking pervert.

 

I grab onto one of his more sensitive ribs roughly, squeezing it tight and making him lurch forward from the sensation.  His breathing quickens again and he starts to buck his pelvis into my sex, whimpering pathetically.

 

“H-Human, if you don’t start f-fucking me soon, I’m g-going to do it f-for you,” he manages to croak through his arousal.

 

I nod quickly, the embarrassment starting subside at the thought of getting fucked into submission by a heated monster.

 

I begin to pull his pants down, his bright cerulean cock springing from the waistband of his pyjamas.  The tip has already started to drip with his precum, indicating just how excited he is during his heat.  I smear the liquid over his tip, and he ruts his cock against my palm, desperate for any form of friction.  I can’t help but grin wickedly, seeing how needy he is for me.  Usually I’m the one lying down, desperate to feel his touch. 

 

My, how the tables have turned.

 

I position myself above his cock, rubbing my slick labia over the tip, just to tease him like all those times he’s teased me.  He snarls at me, bearing his sharp canines as his left eye burns with lust.  He’s grabbing another handful of his ripped sheets, putting so much effort into controlling himself, keeping himself from attacking me like an animal.

 

I finally decide that I’m too excited to hold off any longer and plunge myself on top of his cock, eliciting throaty moans from the both of us.  Sans grips my thighs with controlled strength as I slowly start to rock back and forth on his cock.  He’s breathing heavily, drool starting to gather at the corner of his mouth again. 

 

“Y-Yes, f-fuck me, p-please,” he begs pitifully, his eyelights turned to hearts again.

 

I can’t believe how lewd he’s looking right now, completely enveloped in my tight cunt and drooling and begging for more.  Amazing.

 

I lean over him, pressing my breasts into his ribs and start to kiss and lick and suckle at his cerebral vertebrae.  I begin rocking my hips back and forth over his cock, feeling the thick member glide in and out of my sweet, slick pussy.  He sighs in my ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs on my neck and sending sparks down my spine. 

 

“G-God, _haaaaahnnnn_ , you feel s-so tight and… and wet…”

 

I try to keep up a steady pace, but Sans keeps attempting to push my hips down faster and harder.  Usually he likes the teasing, but I suppose right now just isn’t the time for it.

 

_Which is an even better reason to tease him._

 

Suddenly I lean back, stopping my movements entirely.

 

Sans whimpers and writhes as he tries to force my hips back onto his cock, his warm phalanges digging into the soft flesh. 

 

“C-Come on, you c-can’t just stop like that…”

 

“Oh, I can.  I just did.”

 

Sans clenches his eye sockets shut in frustration, moaning my name and mumbling how much he wants to fuck me.

 

“What’s that?  I can’t really hear you, Sansy.”

 

His eyes reopen and his left eye is flaring again, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more lascivious expression in all my life.

 

Before I can even react, Sans starts bucking his pelvis into my pussy, using my hips to pull me even faster and harder onto his throbbing cock. 

 

“G-God, I—I need _thiiiiiiisssss_ ,” he slurs through his lust, “J-Just let me f-fuck you… T-Take my cock, p-please…!  I can’t stand th-this feeling…”

 

My moans start to turn into pathetic wails as he ruts his pelvis into my dripping cunt.  I can feel every single centimeter of his cock as it presses against my tight walls, stretching me out so deliciously. 

 

“Saaaaansss,” I keen, “y-you’re so fffffucking bi- _iiiiiig_!”  My voice is breaking under the sharp bursts of pleasure, and I feel him start to tense up slightly. 

 

No way…  He’s not close already, is he?

 

“H-Human…  Yes, t-take it…  You’re my good little _humaaaahhhhnnnn_ …  O-Oh, stars, I c-can’t—“

 

Sans plunges his burning cock deep inside me, thrusting hard into my cervix, so hard I think he may have bruised it, and floods my cunt with his scorching magic, coating my walls and filling me up.

 

Sans has his eyes clenched shut, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure, as he digs his fingers into my hips, so hard that I think he’s actually drawing blood.

 

I sigh, contented to have helped him through his heat, but at the same time…  Where’s my orgasm?

 

Sans seems to notice my expression.

 

“We’re not… done yet,” he huffs through his ragged gasping. 

 

Suddenly I find myself flipped over to my stomach, with Sans’s ribs pressing into my back.  He’s growling into my ear as he presses his fingers to my drenched pussy, grinding his thumb into my engorged clit.  I gasp and groan at the sensation, but find myself pushing against his finger.

 

Sans makes a sound of contentment behind me.

 

“You like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” he whispers in my ear.  “Like it when I have my way with you?”  I can feel his sticky cock pressing into my ass, still throbbing and ready to fuck me all over again.  Usually he needs a few minutes to catch his breath and regain his energy, but right now he just seems even _more_ horny.

 

Sans sinks his elongated fangs into my shoulder, drawing a sharp cry from my lips.  With the way the skin sticks around his teeth as he pulls away, I can tell he’s broken the skin.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“Y-Yes, okay?  I like it…” I huff out quickly.

 

“Of course you do!  You’re all mine,” he continues, raising himself to press his cock at my entrance.  “And you want to be marked as such.” 

 

He pauses a bit before chuckling lowly.

 

“Mweh heh…  Look at you,” he coos lowly.  “You’re covered in blood.”

 

Another brief pause occurs as he starts to look at his hands and the sheets around him. 

 

“D-Damn, it’s everywhere…  I wonder how it…”

 

My eyes widen in fear as I twist around and watch in complete horror as Sans shoves a bloody finger into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the crimson liquid.  His mouth curls into a wicked smile as he stares back at me, his eye sockets hooded as he seems to savor the taste. 

 

“Pretty good,” he muses as he pulls his fingers away from his mouth.  “It tastes so much like you…  So of course it tastes good.”

 

I sigh and bury my face into the bed in shame.

 

“Just fuck me already, Sans,” I mumble into the bed.

 

Sans huffs excitedly and repositions his cock at my opening, rubbing his tip up and down the slit.  “Already filled with my cum and still begging for more?  So lewd…”

 

I groan in anticipation, swaying my hips to encourage him to just fuck me already.  He already knows that I love this position, that I love how deep his cock goes inside me, and he’s just toying with me.

 

He grunts softly as he pushes his cock head past my labia, feeling as my muscles work around him and listening to the vulgar squelching noises from my wetness and his liquid magic.  The sounds and the feeling seem to drive him over the edge of his self-control as he starts thrusting wildly inside me again, the new position changing the angle so delightfully. 

 

A pleasurable sigh catches in my throat, and I try to meet each and every one of his thrusts in turn.

 

“Mmmmfff, yes,” he groans, scratching his fingers down my back.  “T-Take my cock, I—I’m gonna fill you up with s-so much of my…”

 

Sans’s pelvis rocks back and forth, letting my tightening cunt milk his cock for all he’s worth.

 

“G—God, you’re so ready to…”

 

Something changes in him.  His eye flares blue in his skull, and his clutch on my hips turns lethal again, threatening to break even more skin.  He starts pounding my ass into his cock, roughly thrusting inside me so hard that I start to think that he might break through my cervix.  I start to cry from the pain and the pleasure, and oh God, it feels so good, and he makes me feel so—

 

“O-Oh, God, Sans!  Yes!  Right there!” I scream.  Sans has changed his angle to jab at my sweet spot, my eyes glazing over and my hearing starting to fade to white noise.  I’m gripping the torn sheets beneath me, trying to hold myself steady as Sans thrusts inside my aching pussy.  God, I just need more, more…  My orgasm is building up inside me, threatening to burst at any moment from how rough he’s being.  The blood, the scratching, the _pain_ …  God, I’m just going crazy right now.

 

“I—I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, and you’re gonna skip your bleeding next month because you’ll have my child buried inside you!  _Nnnngaaaah!_   You’re so ready to breed for me, because you’re my…  _my_ little human!  You—You’re all _mine_ , all fucking _mine!_   _Ffffffuck!”_

Sans practically screams as another orgasm overtakes his body, his cock twitching as it pumps jet after jet of his magic into my cunt, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he pushed some of it all the way into my womb.  The thought alone makes my own pussy clench around his cock, squeezing every last drop out of him as my own orgasm floods my body.

 

Sans seems quite winded, panting heavily as he rests his forehead on my back.  We both lie there together for a few minutes, allowing our breathing to return to something relatively normal.  I honestly can’t believe Sans came so quickly…  It had to be the heat.  He’s never been this sensitive…  A-And the baby thing?  Jeez…  He was really fucked up… 

 

Well, I’m glad it’s over now.

 

Sans finally huffs a quick sigh, pulling himself up and giving my ass a pert slap.

 

“Alright, how d’you want it next?”

 

…shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a dirty chapter. Probably one of the most taboo things I've ever written... and it's not even that bad.
> 
> Oh well. Happy Thirsty Thursday™️, guys. This is quickly becoming my more popular work, especially considering the view to chapter ratio. ~~Bunch of filthy skeleton fuckers.~~
> 
> I got so many fun comments from that last chapter, lmao. I thought it was pretty obvious, but I guess not. Hehe.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com). Come say hi! 
> 
> Here's my other story, [All Messed Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147824/chapters/18672928) with Underfell Sans!
> 
> Comments appreciated. Give me some kinks or scenarios! I live for that shit. See ya next week!


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter:
> 
> Fluff  
> Bath time  
> Papyrus had a sleepover at Muffet's  
> Sans gets drunk and cries  
> Sans gets praised  
> Blowjob   
> Face-sitting  
> Slow, sensual sex on the couch  
> Also, as the title of the chapter implies, the L-bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink via @Upbeatbox

Sans and I didn’t finish fucking until four in the morning.

 

I’ve never felt so exhausted in all my life.  My new orgasm high score topped off somewhere between ten or fifteen (I lost count after the seventh), and I was completely overstimulated by the end of it.  I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes from my excited nerves, spiking my brain with electric pulses of blissful agony.  My mind was blanked for the remainder of the orgasms.  Even the words of encouragement coming from my mouth were from my subconscious auto-pilot.

 

Sans seemed quite the same, in this regard.  His bones trembled with his need, his unadulterated desire, and his own orgasms probably outnumbered my own two to one, with each one easier to achieve than the last.  I didn’t think he was ever going to stop.  His body was just so hot, and he just kept going and going and _going_...

 

But then, after his last orgasm, he just stopped... like he had just woken up from a bad dream.  He takes a moment to catch his breath, his bones still racked with overstimulation.  He had been reduced to tears not long after myself, practically crying from his magical heat as it drove him to keep ‘mating’ with me.

 

“O-Oh my God... Human, I—I...  I can’t believe you let me...”

 

My body is weak, legs wrapped around his torso and my voice is soft and hoarse from screaming and moaning.

 

“You’re... done... now?”

 

Sans gulps roughly and nods at me, his hands still perched on either side of me.

 

“It’s over.  Th... Thank you.”

 

Sans leans down and presses a tender kiss to my lips, just barely a peck.

 

But finally it was over.  He laid his skull on my own heaving chest, our panting syncing up and slowly reducing to quiet huffs after what felt like hours of resting.

 

I had almost drifted off to sleep when Sans shook my arm to wake me.

 

“H-Hey, we can’t go to sleep yet...  Papy is gonna come back soon...”

 

He’s right... but my poor aching body.  I scrub my eyes with my fists as I let out a tired groan.  Sans crawls off of me and runs to the bathroom, and I can hear the bathtub faucet turn on.

 

Sans reappears in his darkened room, and motions for me to get off the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, but... I have to strip the bed...”

 

I try to sit up from the bed, but suddenly my brain is flooded with this heady, fuzzy feeling.  Oooh, I guess I sat up too fast...

 

Sans takes my hand into his and holds my weight as I try to stand up.  My legs feel like jelly and I have to lock my knees in order to keep myself vertical.  I can feel his magic begin to trickle down my thighs, and I have to squeeze them together to keep it from dripping onto the floor.  There’s just so much cum…

 

“Are you okay to stand up by yourself...?”

 

I nod reassuringly, though I’m not exactly sure of it myself.

 

Sans slowly lets go of my hand and starts to remove the bloodied, ripped sheets from his bed, throwing them into a pile on the floor.

 

When he finishes, he takes my hand into his again.  “Can you make it to the bathroom?”

 

My legs have started to shake and my knees are buckling, and I know that if I try to make a single step I’ll just fall over.

 

I shake my head no.

 

Sans nods. “Okay, that’s okay, honey.  I’ll carry you, j-just let me...”  His arm carefully sweeps my legs out from under me, pulling me to his chest in order to cradle me in his arms.

 

His naked bones are poking into my skin, but I don’t care.  Our tacky, sweaty bodies are sticking together.  It would be pretty gross if I wasn’t so tired.  I’ve never had so much sex in my life...

 

Sans carries me all the way into the bathroom, and I catch a glimpse of ourselves in the mirror...

 

...And the blood.

 

His bones are caked in my blood, looking like he just got done slaughtering some poor animal.  I don’t look any better.  I notice a big bloody handprint on my ass from where he gripped my hips to slam me further onto his cock...

 

And I just start laughing.

 

Sans looks down at me, concerned.  “Human...?  What’s so...?”

 

I point at the mirror.  A conflicted smile crosses his face, and he snorts trying to hold in his own chuckle.  “You’re so silly.”

 

The soft click-clack of his skeletal feet walking across the tile floor echoes in the bathroom, only muffled by the sound of the hot water being drawn into their porcelain bathtub.  Sans stops next to the tub and asks me, “Is it warm enough?”

 

I lean over in his arms to dip my fingers into the sudsy water, finding that it’s warm and toasty.  I hum in approval, and Sans proceeds to carefully dip me into the tub.  The steaming hot water envelopes my body in warmth, the soft pink bubbles tickling my nose as I sink deeper into the water.

 

Sans smiles at me warmly before turning the faucet off.  “I’m going to go make the bed with some fresh sheets, so you go ahead and wash up.  I’ll be back.”

 

And he leaves.

 

I hadn’t realized I fell asleep until he returned. 

 

The soft feeling of his hand stroking my matted hair brings me back to consciousness.

 

“You’re so beautiful when you sleep,” he admits quietly, brushing away a stray tendril of my hair that had been stuck to my cheek from sweat.  “Room for one more?”

 

My lips curl into a weak smile as I open my eyes, pressing my hand to his against my cheek as I nod.  I pull my knees up to my chest as Sans swings his legs over the bathtub and nestles himself across from me.  He huffs a relieved sigh, sinking deeper into the water and closing his eye sockets. 

 

I lift my toes out of the water and bop him in the forehead with the pad of my foot.  “Don’t fall asleep, bonehead.”

 

He chuckles with his mouth still under the water, blowing bubbles as he laughs weakly before sitting up to reply.  “That’s a double standard if I’ve ever heard one.”

 

His expression hardens as he looks at me, his soft eyelights running over my face and chest.  He reaches a hand out to touch the skin near my neck, and a sharp pain causes me to wince at his touch and suck in a deep breath.  He recoils quickly, snatching his hand back to his sternum in alarm, and… fear?

 

“What is it…?” I ask of him. 

 

He looks away from me, sinking further into the water.  “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.  “I didn’t mean to…”

 

Hmm…  I hope it’s nothing too serious.

 

“Sans, it’ll be okay…  I’ll heal up soon, it’s no big deal.  Doesn’t even hurt that bad, it just surprised me.”  A white lie might make him feel better. 

 

Sans shakes his head.  “You shouldn’t have let me do that.  I get too rough, and I…  I hurt you…”

 

I press my foot into his sternum to bring his attention back to me, meeting his gaze with a tired smile.  “Hey.  You’re not still upset with me, are you?”

 

He grins bashfully, taking my foot into his hands and giving it a gentle rub with his thumbs.  “No…  All is forgiven.”

 

We sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company under the warm water and soft suds.

 

“…Hey Sans,” I begin slowly, finally breaking the silence as I shift in the water a bit, “there’s no way for humans and monsters to have kids yet…  right?”

 

Sans’s face flushes with blue, and I guess his words from the night finally caught up to him.  “Y-Yeah, uh…  That was j-just the, uh…  The heat… talking…”

 

“…It was, uh… pretty hot,” I confess, my own blush dusting my cheeks.

 

“O-Oh, well…  Wait, was that a pun?” he asks as he splashes some suds at me. 

 

I giggle and splash back at him, the soapy water dripping down his ribs.  He huffs in indignation, pushing himself forward to hover above me, his legs straddling my own. 

 

I press my lips to his teeth in a smooth and quick kiss, catching him off guard.  I pull away to find him blushing again, and I can’t help but think about how silly he’s being.  We just fucked like animals for hours, and yet little kisses like that still make him flush?  He’s so adorable. 

 

“Come on, human, we need to get to bed,” he mumbles shyly.  “You look tired.”

 

I am very tired.

 

As Sans gets out of the tub, I notice that the water is pink from the blood mixed into it.  Lovely.

 

He wraps himself up in a towel and gets one for me, too, holding it out for me as I shakily try to swing my leg over the ledge.  I end up falling into his arms as he wraps the soft cloth around my dripping body, bringing me to his chest.

 

“Hey, I gotchya, don’t worry, human,” he coos at me softly.

 

Sans makes me sleep in his bed that night, claiming that it would explain why we smell like each other if he sleeps on the couch, too.  I feel as his teeth brush against my forehead in a sweet goodnight kiss, but pretty soon after that I drift off to dreamland. 

 

What a crazy thing I’ve gotten myself into.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus stumbled home at eleven the next morning, still clutching his bottle of honey and still _very_ drunk. 

 

Sans and I were having breakfast in the kitchen when we heard the door slam shut.

 

We stayed silent for a few moments to see if he would say anything, but there was nothing, not even footsteps.

 

“Papyrus?” Sans calls out somewhat hesitantly. 

 

Footsteps.

 

Sans and I exchange uneasy glances.

 

“Hey Paps?” I call out apprehensively.  “We’re, uh, in the kitchen.”

 

More footsteps, on their way to where we are.

 

The tall skeleton rounds the corner, his eyes drooping from his drunken stupor as he props his shoulder up against the doorway.  He lifts his hands up and shoots finger guns at us.

 

“heeey.”

 

“Papyrus!”  Sans gets up from the table and rushes over to his brother.  “You look terrible!”

 

And he does.

 

“so,” he starts, taking a drunken squeeze of his honey, his tongue lapping at the tapered nozzle.  “didjya have fun fuckin’ my bro last night?”

 

Sans forces a chuckle and starts to push his brother out the doorway.  “O- _kaaaay_ , Papy, I think it’s time you went to bed for today.”

 

Papyrus huffs indignantly.  “bro, oh, my god, you smell like her!”

 

Sans rolls his eyelights in his sockets.  “We didn’t _do_ anything.  She was very uncomfortable on the couch, and so I offered to trade with her for the night.  She slept in my bed, _completely alone_ , and I slept on the couch— _also alone_.” 

 

Papyrus doesn’t buy it for a second, that much is clear from the death stare he’s giving me. 

 

They bicker some more as Sans pushes his drunk younger brother up the staircase, leaving me alone in the kitchen to stare at my plate of waffles with my hands in my lap.  My whole body is sore, and the painkillers I took have done nothing to help ease the pain.  I feel like I got hit by a bus, but in reality I just got fucked into the mattress by a skeleton monster in heat.  Every time I move my arm, I can feel the remnants of the bite that Sans had given me on my shoulder last night…

 

After a few moments of getting lost in the square pools of syrup in my half-eaten waffles, I hear Sans descending the staircase.  He walks into the kitchen and meets my glance for a brief moment before turning away, staring at his feet and rubbing his arm demurely.

 

“I need to go,” is all he says to me.

 

And Sans turns to walk out his front door.

 

…Oh.

 

* * *

 

 I received the call later that day explaining that my air conditioning had been fixed, and not a moment too soon.  I quickly gathered my things and rushed to my own home, eager to escape the judgmental gaze of Papyrus before he woke up.

 

I settled into my cooled home like nothing ever really happened, except maybe for the buildup of laundry that had accumulated during my stay at the skeleton brothers’ abode.  I had gone to the restroom to check if I needed to change tampons again, but for the second time that day, it was clean…  My period just… stopped?  Heh, maybe Sans just banged all the blood out of me last night.

 

I was sitting on my couch having a glass of wine later that evening when I hear a knock at my door.

 

…But it’s nearly midnight.

 

I quickly get up to run to the door, thinking that someone here this late must be some sort of emergency.  I wonder what…?

 

Oh.

 

As the door opens, I realize that it’s Sans standing before me.

 

“Sans?  What are you—“

 

“I—I’m breaking up with you!”

 

_What?_

 

A thick and heavy silence settles itself between us, and I just stare at him bemused. 

 

Sans is quite obviously drunk, something that almost _never_ happens.  He’s struggling to stand upright as he sways to and fro, and I can smell the liquor on his quickened breathing. 

 

Wait, why is he breathing so hard?  Is…  Is his jaw quivering like he’s going to…?

 

“N—NO, WAIT, ’M SORRY I DI—DIDN’T MEAN IT!” he shouts drunkenly as he flings his arms around me, and suddenly the water works start flowing from his sockets. 

 

“Sans, what’s going on?  Are you drunk?”

 

Sans hiccups and buries his face further into the crook of my neck.  “I—I DIDN’T MEAN TO, I WENT TO— _hic!_ —WENT TO MUFFET’S TO SETTLE HIS TAB AND MUFFET OFFERED ME SOME CIDER AND I COULDN’T SAY NO AND IT TASTED SO GO-OOD AND—AND—AND—“

 

Oh, jeez.

 

I instinctively bring my hand to his back and begin to rub it soothingly, just letting Sans cry himself out for the moment. 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby, just let it out.”

 

What’s going on?  Has Sans been at Muffet’s _all day?_

 

Sans chokes and hiccups some more as his body is racked with his sobs, and I can’t help but feel my heartstrings tug for the poor guy.  He seemed fine after his heat.  I wonder what happened…

 

“Sans?  Do you want to come inside and talk about it?”

 

Sans sniffles quite grossly and nods with his face still smooshed in my shoulder.  Closing my front door behind us, I slowly pull away from him, leaving him hanging his head as I tug at his gloved hand, bringing him into my living room to sit down on my sofa.  He falls onto the cushions, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands as he groans despondently.  My hand finds its way to rub his back some more as I nestle myself next to him.

 

“Sans…  Honey.  What happened?  Why are you drunk?”

 

Sans shudders as another sob catches in his throat.  “I…  I hurt you…”

 

My mind settles on the dull pain on my shoulder leftover from the bite he had given me.

 

“Well, I said I would help you with your heat, didn’t I?”

 

I had to admit that it was a bit of a surprise, as I had no idea what to expect from a monster heat, but it was definitely… an experience.  And I was glad I was able to help Sans with his problem. 

 

“You…  You didn’t know what you were getting into…”  Sans wipes away some dripping magic from his nose hole with the back of his gloved hand and sniffles loudly. 

 

…Yuck.

 

“I—I can’t believe I thought that would be a good idea…  I’m not as _magnificent_ as I thought, I guess,” he continues bitterly.  “I’m a ter— _hic_ —terrible person and I can't stop lying to—to my own _brother!_ I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve to be with you, I don’t deserve _anything_ …”

 

“Sans, don’t say that!  Is that why you came over here?  To break up with me and… ‘ _save me the pain?’”_

 

Sans nods quickly in reply, closing his eye sockets tight.  Maybe he’s trying to force them closed to keep any more tears from coming out.

 

“I k-kept drinking a-at Muffet’s because—“ _sniff “_ —it ma-ade it easier to tell myself that I shouldn’t be with yo- _hoo-hooooo!”_  

 

I find myself rolling my eyes at how silly he’s being, but at the same time…  Sans is completely distraught.  It hurts me to see him crying like this. 

 

“Sans, I…” 

 

I _what?_ What can I say? 

 

In a split second, I decide not to say anything, instead opting to kiss a falling tear on his cheek.  A surprised noise escapes from his mouth, and when he turns to look at me I go in for a full kiss, pressing my soft lips to his mouth and caressing his face in the palm of my hand.

 

He startles again, trying to pull away weakly but I hold him firm against me.  I press the tip of my tongue to his teeth, asking him for entry into his mouth.  He makes a strained sound from his throat, but he parts his teeth just barely enough for my tongue to snake its way inside.    
  
He starts to melt next me, his sobs waning down into quiet moans as I work my tongue around his own, feeling his warm magic coat my tongue.  His magic is so soothing for me, the small little pops on my tongue making my mind swim with a familiar calm.  I wonder if I have the same effect on him.

 

Pulling away, I can see that I do.  His eyes are half-lidded and his tongue is still poking out of his mouth just a bit, obviously quite dazed by the sudden kiss.  God, he’s so cute.

 

“Sans,” I begin softly, my palm brushing against his cheekbone.  “You’re truly amazing, and you shouldn’t let whatever inner demons you have tell you otherwise.  No matter what you think, I’m still going to love you.”

 

Sans sucks in a deep breath and his eyelights turn into little blue stars.  “Y-You…?  You l-l-love m-me…?”

 

Oh.  I guess we’d never really gotten around to talking about that yet.  Well, what better time than right now?

 

I nod in reply, smiling warmly at my skeleton lover.  “I do, Sans.  I love you very, very much.”

 

Sans throws his arms around me again as he starts balling some more.  “I—I’m so happy to hear you say that!  I love you, too, human!  I love you so, so much!”

 

His teeth press into my lips in a tender skeleton kiss as he holds me tighter, practically squeezing the air from my lungs.  I gasp for breath next to his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to weasel his blue magic tongue into my own mouth. 

 

I find myself moaning as I get lost in his kiss, musing that his kisses always have this effect on me…  And now we don’t have to worry about Papyrus catching us…

 

And we’re all alone…  And I’ve had quite a bit of wine…

 

“Mm…  Mmf, what are you doing?” he asks as he pulls away from me.  I had started sneaking my hand over to his pants, sliding my thumb over the button.

 

I kiss his cheek tenderly, letting my fingers linger near his zipper.  “I’m showing you how much I love you, Sans,” I whisper softly.

 

The dim light of my lamp reveals a dusting of blue blush on his cheeks, and his eye sockets are hooded with desire.  “B-But...”

 

“Shhh,” I hush him quietly, pressing my finger to his teeth.  “Just relax, okay?”

 

He gulps rather loudly and nods against my finger.  A smirk flashes across my face as I slide down to the floor, getting between his knees and fumbling with his button again.  His breathing increases as I finally thumb the button through the loop and slowly pull his zipper down.

 

“I—I don’t know if this is such a g-good idea,” Sans stutters quietly as he watches me hook my fingers into the fabric of his pants near his pelvis and start to pull them down. 

 

“Sans, baby, it’s okay,” I reassure him.  “You’re so amazing and wonderful, and I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”

 

He blushes fiercely and turns away as his cock springs from his pants.  “O-Okay, human, if you s-say so.”

 

His cock is languidly flopped against his thigh, and gods does it look amazing.  It’s so thick and just long enough to make me squeal when he hits my G-spot, and I don’t think I could have ever asked for a more perfect lover.    
  
Sans has let his arms fall to his sides as he watches me intently, maybe even a bit apprehensively.  “B-But you don’t h-have to…”

 

I curl my fingers around his cock carefully, feeling his warmth as I give it a gentle squeeze and making him heave a contented sigh and mumble a curse under his breath.  “I _want_ to,” comes my determined reply as I look up at him happily.  “I love you, Sans.”

 

I give his cock a couple of gentle strokes in my hand, feeling my thumb glide against the glans and feeling him tense under my touch as the waves of pleasure start to wash over him.  His boney phalanges grip at the throw blanket next to him and he shuts his eye sockets tightly. 

 

“S-Sensiti-ive,” he croaks quietly, and I begin to wonder if he’s still recuperating from his heat last night. 

 

Well, maybe he would benefit from some slow love-making.  It would be a nice change of pace from the normal ‘fuck-like-deprived-animals-before-the-end-of-the-world’ sex we usually have. 

 

I lean forward and press my lips to his tip in a soft kiss, the sensation of his sparking magic tingling against my flesh.  I part my lips to take some of his length into my mouth, tonguing against his slit to lap up the dribbling precum from his arousal.  I love that I have this effect on him. 

 

I subconsciously moan with his cock still in my mouth, and the vibration makes Sans mewl pitifully. 

 

“Mmm, you’re so goddamned cute, Sans,” I admit as I lick at his glowing shaft.  He makes some kind of garbled, flustered noise, only upholding my previous statement.

 

In one quick motion, I take a couple of inches of his girth into my mouth, coating it in saliva with my tongue and getting used to the feeling of it in my mouth.  God, it’s just so fucking _big_ and I know his magic doesn’t taste like anything, but the feeling only serves to instigate a Pavlovian response in my body.

 

I can hear Sans’s breathing get quick and shallow as every few labored huffs turn into quiet moans, and it only makes me want to please him more.  I start to suckle on his cock and he leans his skull back and groans in response, his faint cyan blush now coming to full bloom on his cheekbones.

 

 “H-Human, that feels so…  _nnnggg_ ,” he sighs, his voice catching in his throat as I take his cock even further down my throat.  He loves it when I bury it all the way inside my mouth, and even though it’s really hard for me to take him all the way, he loves it when I try. 

 

“You’re doing so good for me,” I tell him after his cock slips out of my mouth with a loud _pop_ , pressing it to my cheek as I stare up at him with hooded eyes.  “Such a good boy,” I whisper into his magic, still holding eye contact with him.  “So strong and handsome…”

 

Sans’s blush now coats his whole face in deep blue, and his eyelights have turned into bright blue hearts.  It’s so fucking adorable when he does that. 

 

“I—I’m not _that_ strong,” he mumbles softly, but he groans when I take his dick into my mouth again, working the flat of my tongue against the underside of his throbbing cock.  “O-Oh, stars…” he moans as he grips a light handful of my hair in his balled fist.

 

“You _are_ that strong, Sansy,” I coo at him after I take a breath from his cock.  “And super smart, to boot,” I tack on, coyly hooding my eyes as I stare up at him with a smirk. 

 

“N-No I’m not…  I just— _Haaaahn!”_

 

I cut him off by shoving his cock down my throat again, and slowly bobbing up and down, using my lips to glide along his shaft and engulfing his magic in the wet heat of my mouth. 

 

“ _Mmm!_   H-Human, feels so…  _Nnn_ , s-stop, please…!”

 

And so I stop, watching Sans relax and sigh in relief as his cock falls out of my mouth.  I stare up at him doubtfully, fingering his slit with my fingertip as my lips pucker in annoyance.  “You really want me to stop?”

 

“W-Well, it’s just th-that I’m really s-sensitive right now, a-and it feels—“  
  
“You _really_ want me to stop?” I repeat, much firmer than before. 

 

He shifts uncomfortably, frantically looking around my living room for something to give him the courage to say what he wants to say. 

 

“Sans.”

 

I pull my hand away from his throbbing cock, and that seems to be enough to help him find his voice.  “N-No!  Don’t…”

 

His eyes are small in his sockets, and thin beads of sweat begin to coat his skull. 

 

“Don’t _what?”_

 

Sans groans softly within his throat, bringing his hand up to hide his face from me.  “Please don’t stop,” he blurts out all in one breath.

 

And oh, how can I describe the satisfaction that makes me feel?

 

Sans heaves another pleasured sigh as I grip his magic in my hand again, giving it another couple of slow pumps and gentle squeezes. 

 

“Are you going to listen to me when I tell you how special you are to me?”

 

Sans nods furiously with his eye sockets clenched shut. 

 

“And you’re not going to argue when I tell you how strong and smart and handsome—“

 

“B-But I-I’m not actually that handsome…!”

 

Oh, Sans.

 

His mouth is really running tonight, something I just chalk up to the liquor he’s had at Muffet’s today.  He has a tendency to talk a lot when he’s drunk.  I’m just trying to make him feel better, and he keeps fighting me on everything… 

 

But I know exactly how to make him shut up.    
  
I get to my feet before him and begin to peel off my clothes.

 

Sans watches with apprehension as I pull my shirt over my head, holding it out to the side and dropping it onto the floor.  “…H-Human?  Wh-What are you doing?”

 

I remain silent, opting to instead unbutton my shorts and hook my thumbs into them, wiggling them down my hips with maybe a bit more flourish than usual considering I have an audience.

 

“U-Um…  Are you mad at me?”

 

I step out of my shorts and flick them away with my toes to land near my shirt, and suddenly I’m in nothing but my bra and panties. 

 

Sans sucks in a deep breath and reaches his hand down to his swelling magic.  He makes some kind of garbled, aroused noise, and a smug grin flashes across my face.

 

I reach my hands behind my back and skillfully unclasp my bra, letting the straps slide off my shoulders and tossing it next to him on the couch.  He startles and looks over at the lacy blue cups next to him, his eye sockets widening with worry.

 

“H-Human?”

 

I use my arms to squeeze my breasts together for him, slightly bending over to give him a better view.   

 

Sans strokes at his cock a couple of times, but seems to catch himself in his fantasies and shakes his head to snap himself out of them.

 

“Y-Yes, y-you’re very b-b-beautiful, but—“

 

I slide my panties down to my knees, letting them fall around my ankles and stepping out of them quickly.  I can feel my arousal wetting my thighs.

 

“—please talk to me!  D-Did I do s-something wrong?”  His voice is desperate now, and I can see the worry in his eyes. 

 

My finger shushes him against his teeth.  “Hold still.”

 

I press my foot into the couch and lift myself up to stand above Sans, with him sitting between my legs. 

 

Sans gapes up at me.  “W-What are you doing?” he asks again.

 

“Making good use of your mouth, since you seem so intent on using it tonight.”

 

Before he can respond, I press my sex against his mouth, bracing myself against the wall behind my sofa.  Sans’s hands instinctively shoot up to hold my thighs, and at first I believe that he’s going to push me away, but he just uses them to hold me closer to him.

 

His magic tongue immediately flicks from between his teeth and makes wide strokes at my engorged clit, and I can feel my thighs begin to quiver from the sensation. 

 

“Ooooh, _fuck_ , Sans,” I moan with my forehead pressed into the wall.  I hadn’t expected to be so sensitive still.  “Sans, ohhh, God, you make me feel so gooooood,” I purr lowly, starting to grind my hips against his mouth. 

 

He grunts in reply, and I can feel from the way my thighs stick to his face that he’s already drenched in my slick. 

 

“I-I love you s-so much,” I tell him through my soft moans.  “You’re doing so good, so good, Sans, yes, _sooooo goooooood_.”  I’m starting to lose myself in the pleasure.

 

Sans knows how to eat me out like his life depended on it, gently nibbling on my clit and pulling back the hood to get better access.  Fuck, he can feel how sensitive I am, too.  I feel the way he’s smiling as he slips a finger into my pussy, feeling my quivering walls squeeze around him. 

 

“Y-You’re so kind and intelligent, and you’re always so optimistic about everyth— _iiiing!”_

 

Sans flicks his tongue against the finger he’s inserted into my dripping sex, and the wriggling, warm magic is enough to make my voice hitch. 

 

“Sans, yessss, keep going,” I tell him through my pathetic keens.  He obliges me, groaning as I begin to grind against his mouth.  He takes his finger away from my pussy just to slip even more of his tongue inside, filling me up with the slithering blue ectoplasm.  I’m suddenly riding his tongue, wanting it to go deeper, deeper inside me, I want more friction, I want more more _more more!_

 

“I love you!” I scream as my orgasm approaches much more quickly than I had anticipated.  “Sans, you’re the most perfect lover in the entire world!  I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life!  I can’t stand to be apart from you for more than a few minutes because I love you _so goddamned much!”_

 

Sans reaches his hand up to rest against my back, slightly digging into my spine as he tongue fucks me, using his other hand to thumb at my clit and rub little circles around it.  My breathing is hitched and raspy and sometimes I even forget to take in oxygen as all I can focus on is the sheer pleasure he’s giving me, the way his fingers dig into my skin and the way he lets me fuck his tongue. 

 

“Yes, Sans, you’re so good, yes, just a little more, baby, I-I’m gonna…  Gonna c-cum so hard for you, yes, please, keep going, keep going, I—  _Yes!”_

My mind suddenly floods with this white-hot sensation as my climax sparks inside me, enveloping my body with chilled warmth.  Sans’s ministrations wane as he gently works me through my orgasm, feeling my twitching walls clamp against his magic tongue. 

 

My legs are turned to jelly at this point and so I just slump to my knees on top of him, straddling him as my head rests on his shoulder.  His arms wrap around me snugly as he brings me closer to him in a warm embrace. 

 

“I love you, too, human,” he whispers into my ear, voice husky and deep.  “I love you so very much.  I’m the luckiest monster in the world to be loved by you.”

 

I nuzzle my cheek into his neck at his words as I begin to come down from my endorphin high. 

 

But I’m not finished with him yet.

 

“Sans,” I whisper as I grasp behind me for his magic, feeling it pulse in response as I wrap my fingers around it.  I lift up my behind just enough to give him access to engorged pussy, letting his tip rub against my fleshy pink labia to lubricate him.  His tip catches at my entrance and I slowly slide down his girth, and God, he fills me up to the brim. 

 

We both gasp as he’s enveloped in my wet heat, feeling my still-throbbing core squeeze around him in a vice grip.  Sans clutches at my back and tries to push me down even further on his cock, seating himself completely inside me.  We stay locked together like this for a long moment, just relishing the feeling of each other.  His labored breathing, my pumping heartbeat against his ribs. 

 

Sans turns his jaw to pull me into a tender kiss, our tongues dancing and flicking around each other slowly, carefully, _lovingly_.  I take a moment to suckle at his tongue, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his magic in my mouth.  He starts to run his hands all over me, grabbing and caressing my soft skin in his boney phalanges, feeling his bones gently scrape across the flesh.

 

“I love you,” Sans whispers hoarsely against my lips, clutching at my hips and gently pushing them backwards against his cock, feeling my walls grip and squeeze around him as he shoves me away. 

 

A low moan gushes from my throat at the sensation, and I find myself holding onto him for stability.  I take the hint and begin to roll my hips against him, thrusting his cock inside my core.  I huff shuddering breaths against his shoulder, trying my hardest to contain my moans.  My orgasm has left me uncharacteristically wet, squelching noises coming from between my thighs as I grind my hips against his femurs. 

 

Sans growls against my skin, teething at my shoulder and leaning forward into me, trying to feel every inch of my body as we work together to please one another.  “You’re so beautiful and sexy, and…  _ahhhhnnn_ , God, you feel so fucking good,” he groans.  “I-I’m already so close...” he admits demurely.

 

“That’s okay, baby,” I tell him without even thinking.  “Go on and cum inside me, fill me up with your cum, okay?” 

 

Sans grunts and digs his phalanges into my ass, holding me still as he begins to jackhammer his cock inside me repeatedly.  I start to scream his name over and over again, the overstimulation after my previous orgasm driving me up the wall with pleasure. 

 

“Yes yes yes yes!  Sans, oh—oh God!  You feel so big inside me!  I love you, I love you, I love you!”

 

“I—Oh, stars, _humaaaaahn_ , I-I love you, too!  I love you!  I-I’m cumming, o-oh stars, I—  _Fuuuuck!”_

 

Sans moans as his cock twitches inside me, releasing his magic into my hot cunt while I keep riding him, milking his cock for everything he’s worth.  He slips my left nipple into his mouth and suckles on it softly as he recovers from his orgasmic high, and I sigh and press my forehead to his skull.

 

“You’re amazing,” I whisper against his skull, the porcelain bone smooth and glassy against my lips.

 

Sans chuckles lightheartedly, burying his face into my neck.  “No.  I’m _magnificent_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip set schedule. Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. A combination of poor motivation, zero inspiration, and the beginnings of retail hell have made it hard to write good shit. I'm still not entirely pleased with this, but I think it's good enough. I may go back and revisit some things before the next installment comes out.
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS/SUGGESTIONS. I'm running out of ideas.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with this train wreck.


	8. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the human met Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Hi. Sorry for the lack of updates on this thing. Kind of lost motivation, even if Swap Sans is my favorite skellie. 
> 
> I've decided to end this fic at 11 chapters. This, the 8th chapter, is the prelude for this story. I was originally going to make this a fic similar to All Messed Up, with like a slow burn kind of courting thing, but then I was like _NAW NEED ME DAT GOOD SMUT FAM GAS PEDAL DAT SHEEET_ so I just skipped to the smut because _impatience_. 
> 
> This is the beginning of that story. I hope you like it. No smut, just fluff-- how you met and such.

 

 

_Run_.

 

My heart is beating into my throat, trying its damned hardest to do its job.  Pumping blood into my veins, trying to supply oxygen to my aching muscles.  I can feel my lungs expanding and collapsing as I suck in deep, hurried breaths between steps.  My sneakers grind into the pavement as I thrust my legs in front of me, _right left right left_.  My body is begging me to stop, but my determination overrides the neurons in my brain.

 

After all, I always look forward to going on my nightly run through the park.

 

_Keep running_.

 

The cool night air of the city nips at my skin, made cooler by the sheer layer of perspiration coating my exposed skin.  My breath comes out in cloudy puffs, making it that much harder to keep from thinking about the biting cold.  I’m starting to regret not wearing a shirt today.  Just my sports bra and a half-zipped hoodie, some sweatpants…  But the blood running into my cheeks and ears makes me feel so hot. 

 

The trees are preparing for the winter, their once-green leaves already turned to various shades of golds and crimsons.  I can hear a police siren off in the distance, and a dog barks somewhere a couple of blocks away.

 

I finally see the tunnel where I had my first kiss in high school, the tunnel I love to run through at night.  I don’t know, I guess I just like the closeness, the echoes of my breathing and footsteps. 

 

_Breathe.  Keep running._

But the memories start to flood in again.  I can’t help but think about him as I start getting closer.  Jet black hair, eyes as green as emeralds…  He had pressed me into the curved wall, and called me the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  He was three years older than me, and I was in love with him, absolutely _convinced_ that we would get married after I was old enough to drop out.  I had even picked out names for the kids we would have… 

 

I shake the thoughts from my head as I near the tunnel, my footsteps starting to echo against the arched metal.  The orange lights from above wash over me as I run into the tunnel, and the gentle thump of my feet against the ground turns into a reverberation in my ears, combining with my deep labored breaths. 

 

But there’s something else.

 

A soft moan.  A whine?

 

I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks in mortification as I think back to my run a couple weeks ago.  _Great_ , some homeless shitheads _doing it_ in the tunnel again.  Why do I have to run at night?  Why can’t I be a morning person?  No one fucks at 6 AM.

 

_Keep running.  Ignore them._

But the closer I get to the source of the noise, it stops sounding like sex noises and more like…  choked sobs.  Crying?  What the…?

 

Louder and louder, and I can see a blue shoe poking out from behind the column leading to a door in the tunnel.  I know for certain, now, that the crying is coming from behind there. 

 

_No.  Don’t stop._

                             

I resolve to keep going.  It’s none of my business.  I shouldn’t say anything. 

 

_Run.  Remember to breathe._

 

Closer and closer, and I can feel my curiosity take the best of me.  Who is…?

 

For a brief moment as I pass the column, I see him out of the corner of my eye. 

 

A monster. 

 

He’s got his knees curled up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he presses his back into the wall.  His face is buried into his arms as his shoulders rack with his sobs.

 

My legs stop.  I slowly come to a halt, letting go of my momentum. 

 

…What am I doing?

 

_Keep going!_

 

He looks up at me abruptly when he realizes I’ve just stopped in front of him, his sobs interrupted by a choked gasp.  I’m startled to see just two white pinpricks in deep dark eye sockets, and a hole where his nose should be.  A skeleton…?

 

He looks just as startled to see me as I am to see him.  He scrambles a bit, his hands pressing into the cold pavement beneath him, probably readying himself to run away if I come any closer. 

 

“G-GO AWAY,” he hoarsely shouts at me, blue glowing tears balling in the corners of his eye sockets. 

 

_Yeah, go away._

 

“I...”  I’m panting hard, completely winded from my run.  What do I even say to him?  My voice is trembling as I try to catch my breath, hot puffs of air clouding my vision.  “…Are you… okay?”

 

He blinks a bit, and seems to tense up even more, but he doesn’t reply.

 

“Are…  Are you hurt?”  I double over, pressing my hands to my knees.  Fuck, I just can’t seem to catch my breath…

 

He grits his teeth, and looks away.  He slowly starts shaking his head.

 

As my breath is starting to come back to me, I take a look down the tunnel to my left, and then to my right.  No one is around.  A long, disgusting sniffle brings my attention back to the monster in front of me, his gloved hand running across his nose hole to wipe away some dripping magic.

 

I find myself walking closer to him.

 

_What am I doing?_

He seems a little bit scared with how I seem to be looming over him, so I crouch down to his level.  His eyes just look so _hurt_.  He may not be hurt physically, but someone definitely did this to him.

 

“Hey…”  I sigh, trying to give him a weak smile.  “Don’t know what happened to make you cry like this, but… it’ll be okay.  Things always get better.”

 

He looks up at me, and I can see a flash of genuine interest before he snorts and chokes out between ragged breaths, “Y-You don’t know that, _human_.”  He emphasizes the last word somewhat bitterly.  _Human_.  Ever since monsters surfaced, it’s been difficult to get used to being judged by my species rather than my ethnicity or skin color.

 

I think for a moment, and decide to concede to him, “You’re right, I don’t.”  He sniffles a bit before I continue.  “But you’re a monster, right?”

 

He nods after a beat, confused about where I’m going with this.

 

Where _am_ I going with this?

 

“Then you know what it’s like to see some tough times, right…?  In the Underground?”  My voice is soft and comforting, or at least I’m trying to make it that way.

 

I’m trying to scan his expression for some kind of indication if what I’m saying is holding any sway over him, but he just looks at me with this dismal gaze.  What happened to this poor guy?

 

“Must have been scary,” I start again, suddenly finding the words I need.  “Never knowing if you’d get to see the surface…  If you’d ever break free from that barrier.  But you never gave up, did ya?”

 

His expression hardens, and I can see his fist clench.  His breathing starts to return to normal.

 

“O-Of course not!  I knew— _hic!_ — I knew that one day…  One day we would get to see it...”

 

“But how could you _know_?” 

 

He chokes out a distorted chuckle, and a thin smile spreads across his face.  “Good point, human.”

 

“See, man?” I find myself mirroring his own smile.  “You never know, but you can always hold on to the hope that things will work out for the best.”  And boy, did I ever know the feeling.

 

He nods, and when he opens his eyes, I can swear his pupils have turned to glowing blue stars.  _Wicked…_

“It’s, uh…  It’s gettin’ late.  Do you want me to walk you home?  It’s not really safe for monsters this late at night and…”

 

His brow bones furrow, and he quickly snaps his head away as he growls out, “ _No_.  I’m _never_ going back home.”

 

It’s at this moment that I see a small backpack next to him. 

 

…He’s running away?  “What?  Why not?”

 

His shoulders slump a bit, and his voice lowers a pitch.  He sounds… dejected.  “My brother…  He doesn’t want me around anymore.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“He…  He told me so himself,” he sighs matter-of-factly, his bottom lip quivering.  He stares at his gloved hand, alternating between clenching his fist and spreading his fingers out, probably trying to focus on not crying anymore.  “So I figured that if he doesn’t want me around, then…  Then he doesn’t have… have to…” 

 

He’s biting his lip to keep it from quivering worse than a virgin schoolgirl in a bad fanfiction.  I gently reach my hand out and curl my fingers into his own gloved hand in a supportive gesture, and he doesn’t pull away.  His hand is oddly warm for a skeleton.

 

“I’m… sure he didn’t mean it.  Siblings are always funny like that.  Ever heard that saying, ‘can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em’?”

 

“I…  I guess…” he mumbles, his mouth pressed into his knees.

 

“Look, I know I don’t know a thing about your life, but you seem like a nice...”  I’m scrambling for the right word here.  “… _individual_.  I’m sure he’s pacing around your house right now, thinking about how stupid and mean he was to his brother.”  I’m trying to stay upbeat, but _man_ I really have no idea what I’m doing. 

 

He seems to take my words to heart, though.  “…Y-Yeah…  You’re right…!  H-How could he live without the Magnificent Sans to pull his lazy bones out of bed every morning?  Or make him a delicious and nutritious meal every day, crafted with love and fresh ingredients?  He needs me! I can’t run away!”  His voice gradually becomes more and more genuine as he seems to be thinking out loud.  He squeezes my hand a bit tighter.

 

I giggle a bit, happy to cut through the sad tension with a lighthearted gesture, and find myself shifting to sit down next to him since my knees are starting to ache from crouching.  “’The Magnificent Sans?’  So that’s your name, huh?”

 

He beams at me with those stars in his eyes again, and nods curtly in my direction.  “You can just call me Sans, though.  What’s yours?”

 

“ _Y_.  My name is _Y_.”

 

“Well, _Y_ ,” he murmurs as he begins to rise to his feet, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.  “I think I’ll take you up on your offer, now, if that’s okay.” 

 

Sans offers his outstretched hand to me, and I can finally see his whole body.  He’s wearing what looks to be like light armor: a soft grey plate body with large blue shoulder plates.  He has dark charcoal colored pants, stuffed into these gaudy cyan blue boots, with matching cyan gloves.  He has a little scarf of the same color tied around his neck, the loose ends fluttering behind him in the breeze flowing through the tunnel.

 

_What a character._

 

I take his hand and pull my weight against him, using it to help propel myself back to my feet.  When I’m finally upright, dusting my ass off from the dirty tunnel floor, I can see he’s just a bit shorter than I am, maybe an inch or two.  I start to think about his grip on my hand, and I realize that he’s a lot stronger than he looks.  I mean, he _is_ just bones…  Right?

 

It takes me a moment to realize I’m staring at his eyes again, my hand still clasped in his.  I jerk it away suddenly, and find myself looking at my feet instead.  “S-Sure, yeah.  Let’s get you home, Sans.”

 

* * *

 

As I turn the last corner, I can see him.  A taller skeleton with a bright orange hoodie and cargo shorts is pacing back and forth in front of the stairs to the townhouse, his phone pressed firmly to his skull.  I can hear him shouting into the receiver from across the street, flailing his other arm in frustration.  “What do you _mean_ he’s not with you?  Then where the hell _is he_ , Alphys?”  He’s got a half smoked cigarette hanging from his mouth, and something tells me that it isn’t his first of the evening.

 

Sans has stopped dead in his tracks next to me, watching his brother pace back and forth with worry.  He looks over to me, and I catch his glance.  “Told ya so,” I whisper, giving him a gentle nudge on his arm.  He nods to me, and I can see some tears start to well up in his eye sockets.  Before I know it, he takes off running across the street towards his brother. 

 

His brother immediately notices Sans out of the corner of his eye, mumbles something into his phone and drops it onto the ground, shattering it on impact.  He crouches down and holds his arms open as Sans rams into him, hugging him with all his might. 

 

“sans, i’m so fuckin’ sorry,” his brother wheezes as they embrace tightly, orange magical tears gathering at his eye sockets.  “i—i didn’t mean to yell, i just—“

 

“I’M SORRY, PAPY!  THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!”

 

If I wasn’t so exhausted, I might have shed a tear myself.  What a cute couple of bros.  I watch for a few more moments as the skeleton brothers make gross burbling noises at each other and, deciding my work as a concerned citizen is done, I start to turn my back to walk away.  I consider myself lucky; these guys didn’t actually live too far from me, probably just about a twenty-minute walk down 5th Street.  Thinking about the long and hot shower I’m gonna take when I get home, I’ve just about rounded the corner when I hear some shouting behind me.

 

“Y!” Sans shouts my name, making me turn back around.  _Oh God, what now?_

 

Sans is waving grandly at me, and motions for me to come over to them.  His brother rights himself slowly and cocks an eyebrow at me, some kind of “who the hell are _you_?” expression.

 

I hesitate for a minute before my feet start to step out in front of me, dragging me across the street to the _very_ protective-looking skeleton looming over my acquaintance from the evening.

 

“Papy, this is _Y_.  She’s the human that helped get me home tonight!” Sans chirps happily.

 

The tall skeleton looks me up and down, and I find myself a bit self-conscious from his scrutiny.  Out of habit, I gently tug my sports bra up to make sure I’m not showing too much cleavage (those suckers like to move around a lot when I’m running).

 

After a brief moment, he finally pulls out a skeletal hand from his hoodie pocket and reaches it towards me.

 

“papyrus,” is all he says to me.  I find myself just staring up at him, slightly frightened of the tall, dark, and silent type in front of me.  His white pinprick eyes seem to bore holes into my soul as we stare at each other for a few moments in silence.

 

“go on, kid, shake my hand,” he coos softly, wiggling it slightly.  “don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

I quickly clasp my hand into his without thinking, and suddenly there is a loud farting noise, sending a chill down my spine.  It lasts for a solid ten seconds, puttering out weakly as the silence between the three of us makes this moment _really fuckin’ awkward_.

 

“ _PAPYRUS_!”  Sans is trying to hold back laughter as he playfully assaults his brother’s arm, and Papyrus is snickering behind his shit-eating grin.  I rub my arm demurely and let out a couple of forced chuckles myself. 

 

“heh heh.  the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.  it’s _always_ funny.”  Papyrus winks at me innocently. 

 

Sans has started to slow his attack on his brother, and finally stops and leans into Papyrus with most of his weight.  He stretches his arms out to his sides and yawns pretty loudly, exposing his teeth and… nothing else.  He’s just a skeleton, after all.  His eye sockets have started to droop, and I realize it’s starting to get kind of late.

 

“hey, bro, why don’t you go hit the hay for the night, huh?  you look _bone tired_.”

 

Sans makes an exhausted grunt in response to his brother’s pun, but he slowly pulls his face away from his brother’s orange hoodie.  He stumbles over to me, his limbs probably feeling heavy from exhaustion, and weakly wraps his arms around me in a surprisingly tight bear hug. 

 

“Thank you, Y…  thank you…” he mumbles softly, sounding quite pitiful, if I’m being honest.

 

_But his face his pressed right between my breasts._

 

I blush and try to avoid eye contact with his brother while he continues to hug me for a very long moment.

 

…

 

A gentle pat on the back might signify the end of our embrace, so I try it.

 

…nothing.

 

…

 

Okay, the socially standardized duration of an acquaintance hug has been exceeded!

 

I try to push him off, but he just leans his weight into me more, and the way he’s squeezing me makes my breasts squish into his face even more.  He’s mumbling tired nonsense and… jeez, he must be so tired…

 

Papyrus finally tugs him away from me by yanking on his scarf, and I feel as a warm sensation on my chest suddenly turns cool in the evening air.  He drooled on me…?  I wipe away at the faintly glowing blue saliva… magic… stuff with my hand, and then smear it onto my pants.  _Ew_ …

 

“go on, bro, get to bed,” his brother commands firmly, but with a soft undertone.  “we can talk about this in the morning, ‘kay?”

 

He nods and rubs his eye socket softly before waving at me by touching his fingers to his palm a couple of times, struggling to bring his whole arm above his waist.  He mumbles this pitifully cute and drowsy “g’night,” and then I watch as he shuffles up the stairs to his house, his limbs probably feeling like they weigh a ton.  He pushes on the door with his shoulder, walks inside, and closes the door behind him with a soft click.

 

Leaving me here, with Papyrus. 

 

He looks down at me curiously.

 

“why don’t you come in for a while?”  It sounds more like an obligation than a question.  “let me make you some tea or somethin’, thank ya for getting my bro home safe.”

 

“Oh, um, well, it’s late, and I have to get home, and… um…”  I don’t really have any other excuses than that.  Papyrus cocks his brow bone again, as if challenging my response, and suddenly I find myself stammering out, “O-Okay, maybe just one cup.”

 

Papyrus smirks with his cigarette between his teeth.  He turns on his heels as he motions for me to follow him, but he stops after just a few steps. 

 

“aahhhh…  shit,” he mumbles half-heartedly.  He crouches down to pick up his broken phone, leaving behind some shattered pieces of plastic.  He stares at the spider web fracture in the screen for a moment before sighing, “give me a _break_.”

 

I can’t help but to snicker at the play on words, and Papyrus seems to appreciate my laughter, adding his own deep chuckle. 

 

He continues wordlessly up the steps to his home, holding the door out for me like a gentlema—

 

…gentlemonster?

 

As I step my foot inside his house, the intoxicating scent of what I can only describe as “taco Tuesday” drifts into my nose.  Man…  Didn’t really peg monsters for liking human ethnic food.

 

I’m led through their dark foyer and into a bright white kitchen, completely decked out with shiny new appliances.  The counters are spotless, clean dishes are set in a drying rack next to the sink, and the oven has been cracked open just a hair as if to allow the residual heat from cooking their dinner to warm their home. 

 

Their kitchen table is relatively simple, yet elegant: a bright wooden tabletop, but with painted white legs.  Four solid white chairs punctuate the perimeter of the table, each pushed in flush with the table with almost surgical precision.

 

Papyrus slaps the table a couple of times with his bony hand to silently tell me to “pop a squat”.  I nod in silence and pull out a chair, watching as he takes a brushed stainless steel tea kettle and fills it with water from the sink. 

 

The chef in me compels me to ogle their sparkling clean gas range as Papyrus places the tea kettle filled with water onto a small burner.  He twists the knob on the range, the gentle _tic tic_ of the ignition cutting through the silence before catching, and he adjusts the flame to something reasonable. 

 

“so,” Papyrus starts, maybe just to fill the silence.  He doesn’t seem to intend to continue as he fishes through a cupboard for some boxes of tea and a little bear-shaped bottle of honey.  He walks back over to the table and… well, he doesn’t so much _place_ them in front of me as he does just let them tumble from his arms carelessly.

 

“what kind ya want?”

 

I purse my lips and reach across the table to right the boxes so that I can read them.  Chai tea in the brown box, English breakfast in the green box, and…  I reach out for the blue box farthest away from me.

 

Blueberry.

 

Sounds pretty good.

 

“I’ll have this one,” I say politely, tapping on the box a couple of times with my finger.

 

Papyrus smirks mischievously, like he’s just heard an inside joke.  “you sure you don’t wanna try _this_ one?” he asks as he shakes the green box of English Breakfast a couple of times.  “’s pretty good with _honey_ ,” he finishes, his lazy smirk spread wide on his face.

 

“Nah,” I concede with a polite smile, trying not to think about the weird context of his words.  “I’d prefer the blueberry.”

 

And for a brief moment, I think I see something catch in Papyrus’s eye.  Something… really bright orange?  Probably just a trick of the light, reflecting off his hoodie. 

 

…Right?

 

“Cuz, you know, it’s a bit too late for caffeine,” I quickly tack on, maybe hoping to get my point across that _I just want to go home._

 

He shrugs nonchalantly.  “suit yourself.”  He takes the other two boxes and places them back into the cabinet from which they came.  He then reaches into another cabinet and takes out a couple of white mugs, setting them down on the table in front of me.  Papyrus pulls back a chair and sits down in front of me, his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

And then he just stares at me, eyes half-hooded and he’s smiling this shit-eating grin, like he knows something that I don’t.

 

What the fu—

 

“so.  thanks for helpin’ my bro out tonight.  really ‘ppreciate it.”

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s no problem…” I mumble, gripping on the handle of the empty mug.  “I was out for a run at the park—“

 

“this late at night?” he interrupts.

 

“Yeah, man, I like it when no one’s around.  Lets me enjoy nature, I guess.  Anyways, I was running through the park and that’s when I heard your brother—“

 

“...he was crying?”  Papyrus’s expression has changed to something very sincere and grave, his white pinpricks in his eyes disappearing to leave a deep black void in his eye sockets.

 

My voice is lost seeing his expression change so quickly, so I just nod curtly in response.

 

Papyrus sighs, and takes a hand to run through his non-existent hair.  “dammit.”

 

“What, uh…  What happened, dude?  If you don’t mind me asking.”  I am genuinely curious, but I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries.

 

He snorts indignantly, but continues nonetheless.  “he was just trying to get me to clean the stupid dishes after dinner.”

 

I decide to press a little bit more.  “…You know he said that…  He said that you didn’t want him around anymore.  Is that true?”

 

“i…” he starts pensively, resting his head into his hands.  “well…  i just… haven’t been sleeping all that great lately, and, uh…  i-i dunno what came over me.  he was just being so loud and _obnoxious_ , shouting at me… and trying to pull me off the couch…  and i-i couldn’t… i just sort of… snapped at him…”

 

He shakes his head, as if trying to fling away the memory of what had happened.  “it was just something shitty i said in the heat of the moment, i-i didn’t realize he’d take it to heart like that.  i went up to his room to apologize after i’d cooled down, and… he just wasn’t there.  he was _gone_.”

 

The whistle on the tea kettle begins to sputter, gradually turning into a loud wail.  Papyrus gets up from the table silently and turns off the burner, bringing the steaming kettle over.  He pours the hot water into my cup, and then his, and then returns the kettle to the stove. 

 

The steam from the water drifts into my face, the warm sensation taking my breath away for a brief moment.  I open the box of tea and drop a bag into the mug, watching as the water soaks into the fabric and starts to steep its contents.  Purple tendrils of tea begin to snake into the rest of the water, and I can smell the faint scent of dried blueberries.

 

Papyrus takes the honey bottle into his hand as he sits down, and he…

 

Papyrus just starts squirting the honey into the hot water…  and he doesn’t stop…  I watch in awe as three seconds… five seconds… a solid ten seconds floats by as he squeezes the little bear, and finally I just have to ask.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The bottle was nearly full when he first got it out, and now it’s only about halfway full. 

 

“oh, i don’t like tea, just the honey.”

 

Okay, that’s kind of weird.  I find myself snorting playfully at his response.

 

“i mean i _could_ just drink it straight from the bottle, but i didn’t know if you wanted any.”  He pushes the bottle towards me but I politely wave my hand in silent declination.  He shrugs again and tips the nozzle between his teeth, squirting a decent portion into his mouth. 

 

_How bizarre._

 

He leans back in his chair and pulls out a drawer from behind him, grabbing a spoon and using it to stir his honey into his water. 

 

“so.”

 

“So?” is all I can reply. 

 

“do you smoke?”

 

I was taking a sip from my tea when his question hits me, and I nearly spit it out at him. 

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“you heard me,” he continues, sly smile plastered on his face, and rummages in his pocket to find a lighter and a fucking _joint_ _oh my God_ —

 

“O-Oh!” is all I can stutter.  “I mean, not a lot.  Maybe not since college…  It’s uh, it’s been a while, mhm, yup, and… oh geez, you’re uh, you’re just gonna light that in here, are you?  O-Oh, okay.  Yeah, you go right ahead.  I-I’ll just—”

 

I take a sip of my tea again just to do something with my mouth so I don’t have to keep talking.  I watch nervously over the mug as Papyrus takes a long drag on the joint, holding his breath in for a brief moment before finally exhaling in my general direction.  While I don’t find it unpleasant, the smell does bring me back to my university dormitory.

 

He offers the joint to me in earnest, and I look up to him apprehensively.  Is this like some kind of monster ritual?  Like a ceremonial peace pipe I’ve seen mentioned in movies and shit?  It’s honestly been so long since I’ve gotten high, and I start to wonder if it’s because I didn’t want to or I just didn’t really have the occasion. 

 

It’s at this point that I come to terms with the definition of a social smoker, and decide to take the label graciously.

 

I gingerly reach my hand out towards his, grasping the joint between my thumb and forefinger before bringing it to my chapped lips.  Oh God I hope I remember how to do this.

 

Deep inhale.

 

Smooth exhale.

 

“’s not bad,” I mumble as I exhale the smoke and pass it back to him.  “Didn’t know monsters could get high, to be honest.”  I cough slightly as some ash hits my throat, but nothing too bad.

 

I watch as the cloudy smoke rises into the kitchen of his home, and Papyrus actually beams at me with that toothy grin of his.  He silently takes another drag and holds the joint back to me after tapping it gently on a nearby ashtray. 

 

“O-Oh, we, uh… we’re really doing this, huh?” I stammer as I take the joint back from him, gently sucking on the tip to inhale.

 

My head starts to feel kind of fuzzy, and as much of a cliché as it might be, I start to feel really fucking relaxed.  Another drag, and exhale, and then another… 

 

Like oh wow, I’m in a couple of skeletons’ house, but man, this is some good tea and this Papyrus dude is pretty chill and he’s got some pretty good weed, even though I had no idea that monsters even smoke, like what?  And I just know he cares about his brother, he has to, and—

 

“hey,” Papyrus mumbles when he takes back the joint from my hand.  “watch this.”  And he proceeds to take an unnecessarily long drag, holding it in for a while before finally letting it go.  He makes a couple of puffs in one direction, and then a larger one in a slightly different direction, effectively forming a smoke cloud that looks _exactly like a fucking skeleton_.

 

“Whoooaaaaa,” I can hear myself drawl in pure awe. 

 

“pretty cool, right?”

 

I feel myself nod in agreement, but whoa man, my head is starting to feel really heavy.

 

Maybe I’ll just.

 

Put my head on the table for a little bit.

 

Yeah, just like this. 

 

Mmm, maybe a bit too hard.  I bring my arms up and cross them on the table, leaning my head into them like a pillow. 

 

“so.”

 

I hear Papyrus talking to me, but only vaguely.  My eyes are just getting so heavy…  It’s so hard to keep them open. 

 

“…like you…”

 

“…so, kid…”

 

“…hurt…”

 

“…Sans…”

 

“…ad time…”

 

What if I…

 

What if I fall asleep here?

 

_Haha.  What if?_

 

* * *

 

“….Huuuuumaaaaannnn,” comes a familiar soft, sing songy voice.

 

My back is aching, and I realize I’m hunched over a table.  Fluttering my eyes open and sitting up ramrod straight in the chair I find myself sitting in, suddenly aware I’m not in my bed at my home, I try to take in my surroundings as quickly as I can.

 

Sans?

 

“THE HUMAN!  SHE’S AWAKE!” he gasps, stars in his eyes as he shouts over his shoulder.  He’s sitting across the table from me, some waffles stacked on a plate in front of him and bottle of syrup on the edge of the table. 

 

What the hell?  How did I—

 

“nice,” comes a voice from afar, maybe their living room.

 

Papyrus.

 

I catch a whiff of my jacket, and it smells like fucking weed.

 

Oh no. 

 

I look down, and there’s this huge puddle of drool on their kitchen table. 

 

Oh God.

 

I look at the skeleton in front of me, face held in his hands as he smiles at me cheerfully. 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck—

 

“SO DID YOU SLEEP OKAY?”  Sans asks me in a relatively loud voice, but he seems genuinely interested in my answer, cocking his head to the side a bit.  “YOUR MOUTH WAS LEAKING BUT PAPY SAID THAT WAS NORMAL FOR HUMANS.”

 

“Um,” I mumble, glancing around the kitchen for a clock or something—

 

It’s noon.

 

“It’s _noon_?!  Why didn’t you wake me up last night?!” I hiss at Papyrus in the other room.

 

I mean, it’s not like I really had any plans on my day off from the restaurant, but…  I don’t know, it’s been so long since I’ve woken up this late.  I blame the weed.

 

“HE SAID YOU WERE SLEEPY AND HE DIDN’T WANT TO DISTURB YOU!” Sans answers for him.  He pushes the plate of waffles in front of him closer to me.  “I MADE YOU SOME BREAKFAST, THOUGH!  SOME FANTASTIC FRIENDSHIP WAFFLES MADE BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”

 

Friendship waffles?  I look down at the plate, and my stomach aches at seeing the crispy dough.  I look back at Sans, and man…  he just looks so happy to have made these waffles and just be able to give them to me.  How pure.  He definitely seems to be acting a lot happier than he was last night, and that sort of warms my heart a little bit.

 

“Wow, these look great,” I mumble, just barely above a whisper, but I really mean it. Didn’t he mention that he liked to cook for his brother last night?  “…You got a fork?”

 

Sans gets those stars in his eyes again as he leans back in his chair and reaches for the drawer behind him, just like Papyrus had the night before, but he’s just a tad too short to reach it and—

 

“WH-WHOA!”

 

_THUNK_.

 

He scrambles up from the floor after his chair fell down, and I have to admit that it was pretty funny.  I try to hold in my snickers, but I can see him blush this deep blue on his cheekbones.  He coughs a bit into his closed fist.  “The Magnificent Sans _meant_ to do that,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

And then Papyrus pokes his head into the kitchen, probably concerned by the loud thunk.  “bro, you okay?”

 

Sans quickly rushes out the words, “YES PAPY, I’M FINE!” before returning to the drawer and pulling out a fork and handing it to me.  I smile warmly at him, suddenly finding that he’s quite a pleasant person to wake up to in the morning.  He may be a bit childish, but it’s nice to see someone so eager to please me. 

 

…

 

What the fuck did I just think?

 

U-Uh waffles!  Yeah, let me just…

 

Sans rights his chair and sits back down across from me, once again placing his cheeks into his hands and resting his elbows on the table.  I smile at him somewhat awkwardly as I take the syrup and pop the cap open, tipping it over and dowsing my waffles liberally.  I can feel his eye sockets watching my every move.  This guy is _intense_.

 

I dig my fork into the pile of waffles, slicing through them all and then spearing as many layers as I can into my fork.  Sans watches me intently as the waffles get closer and closer to my mouth.

 

I find this slightly disturbing, but the fork finds its way into my mouth regardless.  Sans seems to be holding his breath as he watches me chew, which is even more disturbing since skeletons don’t even have lungs… do they?

 

I finally gulp down the doughy syrupy mush and reach for another bite. 

 

“SO? HOW ARE THEY?” Sans asks me in an eager voice.

 

I mean they’re not great, but they’re not terrible either.  But I can’t just tell him that…

 

“They’re great, Sans.  Best friendship waffles I’ve ever had.”  Not technically a lie; I’ve never had ‘friendship waffles’ before.

 

He makes a noise somewhere between a scream and a yelp of joy as he clasps his hands together.  “YES!  I JUST KNEW THAT WE WOULD BECOME THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!”

 

Uh.  What?

 

“FIRST YOU HELPED ME IN MY TIME OF SADNESS AND DESPAIR, THEN REUNITED ME WITH MY LOVING BROTHER PAPYRUS.  THEN WE HAD OUR VERY FIRST SLEEPOVER!”

 

“Sans, this wasn’t a sleepo—“

 

“AND THEN!

 

“YOU ATE!!

 

“MY FRIENDSHIP WAFFLES!!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I got finished. Will hopefully try to finish this up by March. Thank you for your support!
> 
> I'm also using this update as a chance to **_thank you guys for 10k hits and 500 kudos on[All Messed Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147824/chapters/18672928)_**
> 
>  
> 
> _You da real MVP!_
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my [NSFW tumblr blog](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) filled with juicy skeleton smut! 
> 
> Or my [SFW (mostly) main blog](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com) with other silly things.


	9. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role play chapter!  
> Light bondage  
> Titfucking  
> And then some exposition. Not too much smut, but we're getting in the thick of things.

Sans woke up next to me with a terrible hangover. 

 

“Muffet is a terrible influence,” he grumbles sleepily, scrubbing his fists into his eye sockets.

 

“She’s just trying to make an honest living,” I whisper into his skull, licking his temple with the tip of my tongue, planting a soft kiss on his jaw.  “Through not-so-honest means.”

 

“Mweh heh…  You’re not wrong.”

 

The sleep in his voice is so adorable.  I love him.

 

He turns over to meet my kiss with his own mouth, his surprisingly strong arms pulling my tummy flush with his ribs as he grips my waist with his boney phalanges.  His tongue skillfully pushes past my teeth, flicking against the roof of my mouth and rubbing against my own tongue. 

 

I’ve turned him into such a great kisser.

 

He pulls away after a few minutes of gentle sleepy kisses. 

 

“What time is it?” he asks me groggily, though he just looks over my shoulder for the clock on my night stand.

 

“It’s almost eleven,” he answers his own question, grumbling as he lies on his back with his forearm over his eye sockets.  “I need to go home, take care of Papyrus.”  He reluctantly throws the covers off of him, but I move to wrap my arms around his spine to hold him close to me.

 

“Noooo.  Stay with me.”  I’m burying my face into his shoulder blade.  “Please?”  A gentle kiss on his bones to punctuate my request.

 

He turns to me with a lighthearted chuckle and smooches my forehead lovingly.  “I’ll see you later, okay, honey?  Don’t you have work today, anyway?”

 

“Mmm.”  I do.

 

He slips out of my grasp, leaving me feeling so cold without him.

 

“I love you,” I tell him, but my inflection poses it as a question.

 

After pulling his grey shirt over his head, he stops to look at me, his expression somewhat surprised.  He smiles back at me after a beat, moving over to the bed to press another skeleton kiss to my forehead.

 

“I love you, too, human.  _My_ human.”  His hand lingers around my cheek, his knuckle under my chin before he pulls away and leaves for the day.

 

* * *

 

The summer eventually dwindled into early and then late fall without many events involving Papyrus being hostile towards me.  Sans and I eventually learned not to play with fire, only sneaking out to elope with each other on nights where Papyrus was passed out from his long days of asking people, “did you try turning it off and on again?”

 

Yes, Papyrus has gotten himself a job at the town university.  Tech support must be a bitch, and you know what?  So is karma.

 

And, to our immense satisfaction, Papyrus pissed off the wrong person and began working evenings.

 

And when I finally got that text from Sans telling me to come over, I couldn’t get in my car fast enough.

 

It became habit to slip in through their back door without knocking.

 

“Sans?” I call out timidly, not noticing him immediately.  Usually he’s here to greet me and cover me in smooches, but tonight he’s nowhere to be seen.

 

“Up here!” he calls back to me, his voice coming from upstairs.

 

I chuckle to myself as I make my way up the staircase, thinking that he must be _really_ eager tonight, and so I nudge his bedroom door open with my shoulder and— 

 

. . .

 

I can’t believe what I’m seeing.

 

“S…  Sans?”

 

At least fifty lit pillar candles of varying heights and shapes are scattered around his bedroom—on the floor, his dresser, the window ledge, _everywhere_.  Their flames illuminate his dimmed bedroom with a beautiful warm glow, and a parting of the candles on the floor leads from his door to where he is sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless. 

 

I would have been more worried about the fire hazard had it not been for Sans’s open trousers, his half-flaccid ecto-cock resting limply on his femur as he looks at me with the most lecherous expression I’ve ever seen.  His teeth are bared in a cocky grin, and his eye sockets are hooded as his starlight eyes focus on me.

 

“Come here, _my Princess_.  I’ve been waiting for you,” he coos at me as he curls his finger in my direction.

 

His tone goes right through my body, smooth and deep and landing right in my heated core, and yet I can’t help smiling as I approach him.  “You have?”

 

He reaches his arms around me, pulling me into his lap as he explains, “Well, of course.  I, the Magnificent Sans, have just single-handedly conquered your kingdom.”

 

His hand squeezes up my thigh as he caresses the small of my back, balancing me on his femur as he looks me deep in the eyes with a sly smile.

 

“Is that so?” I ask him innocently, batting my eyelashes. 

 

“Yes,” he informs me matter-of-factly, his hand reaching up my shoulder to peel away my cardigan.  “I can assure you that your men fought bravely, Princess, but they were no match for my cunning and brute strength.”  He punctuates his boasting with a tender kiss on my bared shoulder, tossing my cardigan off to the side.

 

“I see,” I reply smoothly, feeling as he begins sliding the spaghetti straps of my top from my shoulder along with my bra.

 

“And now,” he continues, “in order to prevent an uprising in your kingdom, we must lie together and join our kingdoms as one.”

 

He tugs my top up and over my head, leaving me in nothing but a drooping bra, my jeans, and my little ankle socks.

 

“Oh, we must.” 

 

I like this game.

 

And before I can blink, Sans has pushed me onto his bed roughly, leaving him hovering over my body menacingly, his hands planted on either side of my shoulders.

 

“I am not a gentle lover, my Princess,” he growls at me, and I can’t help but feel incredibly aroused.

 

“I didn’t expect someone with your strength and valor to be gentle,” I respond coolly, pretending to be a regal dignitary on the cusp of having her pride taken away.

 

Sans brushes a stray tendril of hair behind my ear as his eyes continue to bore holes into my own.

 

“You probably won’t enjoy it.”

 

Sans slips his hand around my back to unclasp my bra (which he has gotten very good at recently), tearing it away from my body and revealing my creamy breasts, my nipples already taut from arousal.

 

“Oh, definitely not,” I breathe nervously as he leans down to take my nipple between his teeth, gently rolling it between them and causing the slightest whimper to escape my throat.

 

“And as such, you might struggle,” Sans continues as he pulls away, rummaging around under his bed for a moment before retrieving and brandishing a coil of white rope.  “That is why I have arranged for some safe restraints with which to hold you— to prevent injury to the both of us while I have my way with you.”

 

“The things a princess must do for the safety of her people.”

 

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek before whispering into my ear, “Safe word is ‘cupcake’.” 

 

I nod and hum in agreement to his terms.

 

“Don’t worry, my Princess,” he reprises vainly as he sits up to uncoil the rope around his wrist, “this rope is made from the finest silk my kingdom has to offer, so as to not bruise your delicate imperial skin!

 

“That’s _my_ responsibility, after all,” he finishes with a grin.  “Now, present your wrists to me.”

 

And I do.

 

He gets to work looping the rope over and under itself, binding my wrists together in quite an impressive display of knot-tying.  He must have done a fair bit of research beforehand. 

 

He gives the loose end a good yank to tighten it, and he looks to me for my approval.  I test the restraints by tugging at them, and note that they might be a bit on the tight side.

 

“These ropes are just a tad too restricting, my cunning Knight.  Perhaps you could take mercy on your delicate maiden and loosen them?” I request of him, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

 

Sans keeps his intimidating façade in place as he pretends to mull over his decision.  “Fine, I suppose.”  He loosens the ropes just the slightest bit, and I can feel my circulation rushing back into my hands, warmth flooding my fingers again.  “Hmph.  Is that more to your liking?”

 

“Oh, yes, my Knight, I am ever so grateful for your generous mercy.”

 

I notice as Sans’s chest puffs out in pride, his soul beaming a gentle blue behind his ribs, and God, he’s just so _magnificent_.

 

“Now, are we ready to begin our union?” he poses as he surveys my half-naked body before him, my bound wrists resting above my head.

 

“Do what you must,” I scoff dramatically, turning my head to the side and closing my eyes.

 

Sans sneers at me before attacking me with a forceful kiss, one hand pinning my wrists tightly into the pillow above my head and the other groping the soft flesh of my breast and roughly kneading it.  His boiling hot tongue pushes its way nearly to the back of my throat, and I struggle to hold back my gag reflex. 

 

A soft moan escapes my lips from the rough treatment, and I can feel a deep rumble echo through his rib cage as he chuckles.

 

He pulls his tongue from my mouth only to lave it along my neck and down to my shoulders, peppering my skin with little nips and bites as he makes his way to my breast.  He smiles before running his tongue all along the pert nipple, the warmth sending shockwaves of pleasure down my spine.  I start to squirm underneath him, his hand only squeezing my wrists harder as I continue to struggle.

 

He surrounds my nipple in the wet heat of his tongue, lapping at it and enveloping it in his mouth to suckle at it roughly, and he even punctuates a couple of light nips around the nub.  I start to mewl rather pathetically from the way he’s abusing my nipple, and Sans seems to take notice.

 

“My, what lewd noises you’re making, Princess,” he tells me after prying his mouth from my nipple only to replace it with his boney phalanges, pinching and pulling at the erect flesh.  He looks so smug as he watches my conflicted expression.

 

“Nnn...  I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I stutter through the pleasure.

 

“Are you sure?”  His voice is like butter as it melts through my body, his fingers walking down my quivering tummy with the softest of touches.  His hand slips under my jeans and panties, and he works his fingers all the way down to my engorged labia, feeling the wet heat between them.  “Because your body is telling me otherwise.”

 

I would feel ashamed, but who am I to deny that I love when Sans takes control like this?

 

Sans pulls his hand from my jeans and admires the wetness clinging to his porcelain bones.  I bite my lip as he regards me with a knowing glance, the kind of expression that reads, _‘Oh, you naughty little thing.’_

 

He presses his sticky fingers to my plump lips, trailing my own slick along the feathered flesh before poking them into my mouth.  I pretend to resist at first, pushing at his fingers with my tongue to try to force him out, but the taste of my own musk sends a spark of hot electricity down my spine.  I look up at him as he begins scissoring his long, boney fingers in my mouth, my tongue struggling to keep up with the movement. 

 

“What perfect lips,” Sans tells me through hooded eye sockets, his gaze focused on the subject of his praise.  I can feel myself blush at his words, but he soon begins to position himself on top of me, his knees planted on either side of my raised arms as I’m left staring up at his rock-hard cock.

 

It’s practically pulsing with his magic, throbbing with arousal and need for release.  A little bead of precum has gathered at the tip and, despite the act I’m trying to put on for him, I begin to salivate at the prospect of tasting it.

 

“They would look so pretty around my cock, don’t you think, Princess?” he purrs at me as he gives it a couple of pumps with his phalanges, testing its rigidity. 

 

I purse my lips in response, avoiding his gaze demurely.

 

His knuckle digs into the underside of my chin, jerking my gaze upward to meet his own. “Open your mouth,” he commands lowly, his unusual authority striking a chord in my aching pussy.

 

My lips slowly, timidly, part as I look up at him through my eyelashes, and he steadily guides his tip to rest against my tongue.  His magic tastes vaguely salty as it pops against my tongue, and it incites a burning passion inside me.

 

I’d honestly let Sans do anything to me right now.

 

“Good girl,” he coos at me softly, his bones glowing a shade brighter among the candlelight.

 

I brush my lips against his tip, gently suckling at the ecto-flesh before feeling his hand grip a handful of my hair, pushing my face further towards his pelvis.  It doesn’t take much to convince me to slide the entire tip into my mouth, coating it in my warm saliva and tonguing all along his member. 

 

“Hhhh…  H-Huma—  I—I mean, _Princess!”_ Sans catches himself in the middle of a cute moan.  “Your mouth feels so he-heavenly…”

 

I hum in reply to his warm praise, and the vibration from my mouth only serves to make him groan and grip my hair tighter. 

 

But something seems to snap in him as he remembers the character he’s supposed to be playing.

 

“ _But you can do better.”_  

 

He doesn’t use his deep, menacing voice very often, but when he does it always takes me off guard. 

 

I gag when he thrusts his cock even further into my mouth, shoving another solid three inches inside and forcing me to try to pull away from him just to breathe.  The firm grip he has on my hair doesn’t allow me to go far, and his wet tip smears against my cheek.

 

“Mweh heh,” he chuckles, “come on, Princess, I know you can do it.”  His eyes are hooded as he coos at me, watching the way I try to catch my breath.  “Don’t you want to please your new lover?  Your _Knight?”_

I find myself nodding, somehow caught up in a trance.  All I want to do is please him. 

 

Sans smiles eagerly as he slides his hips forward again, my lips forming an ‘O’ shape to take his cock inside.  He pulls back gingerly before thrusting forward again, beginning short, shallow strokes into my mouth, just barely allowing me to take the first three inches of his throbbing magic.

 

His pre tastes salty and sweet at the same time, mixing with my saliva and coating his cock with a thick layer of our combined fluids.  He reaches down to tweak at my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing me to moan on his cock again.

 

Oh, God, this is amazing. 

 

He begins playing with my breasts as he fucks my mouth, in and out, over and over again, squeezing and rubbing the both of my tits and making my toes curl from the pleasure.  I only wish that I had my hands free so that I could satisfy my aching sex— I’m so horny that I can feel the wetness dripping down my thighs.  God, I just want him to fuck me!

 

And then Sans seems to get an idea. 

 

His cock slides from my mouth with an audible pop as he moves his pelvis down my chest.  At first I believe him to be finished with me, but it isn’t so.  Instead, he presses the both of my breasts together, squeezing them so roughly that it’s almost painful, before releasing them and squeezing again.

 

I purse my lips and look up to him, wondering just what he’s going to do.

 

Sans gazes down at me with a cocky grin on his face and a burning right eye as he tells me, “You have such lovely breasts, Princess.  I want to do so many lewd things to them.”

 

And I feel as the swollen, slippery tip of his hard cock presses into my cleavage.  Sans closes his eyes and groans as he squeezes my breasts together tighter, _tighter_ , forcing his thick member all the way through the space between my tits.

 

Sans opens his eye sockets to reveal those bright blue hearts as he watches his cock disappear between my tits, the head poking out and resting near my collarbone when he finally bottoms out. 

 

I stick out my tongue to lap at the precum stuck on his slit, and he groans from the warm sensation of my little pink tongue on his burning magic.

 

His breathing becomes labored and his moans lusty and deep as he picks up a steady pace of fucking between my breasts, clasping them together around his cock as he rolls his pelvis over my chest. 

 

He’s really having a lot of fun with this.  I didn’t even realize I was smiling. 

 

“Y-You’re taking my cock so well, Princess…  Hah…  B-But the way you’re smiling…  T-Tells me that you like this…  D-Don’t you?  Oooh, stars, they’re just so soft…!  You…  You like it when I f-fuck your tits like this?  Mmmff…  Oh, God, I’m getting so close…!”

 

“N-No, wait!”

 

Sans pauses titfucking me to cock a suspicious brow bone in my direction.

 

“I—I mean…  It would be a waste to have all your seed spilled on my chest.  Wouldn’t you want to put it inside me?”

 

Sans blinks a couple of times, trying to register what I’m saying considering he doesn’t have much magic in his skull to help him think.

 

He then chuckles hoarsely, removing his cock from between my breasts and leaning down to pull me into a passionate kiss, his tongue slobbery and merciless as it tangles with my own.

 

“What a good little Princess for me,” he mumbles softly as he pulls away, a thick tendril of saliva hanging off my bottom lip before snapping in half.  “ _Just_ for me.”

 

He yanks my jeans down my legs, taking my panties along with them, but makes sure to leave my socks.  He…  He always does that?

 

“Your kingdom.  Is all _mine_.”  His voice is gentle, yet firm, as he kisses my feet with his skeleton teeth, down my ankle and nibbling at my calf. 

 

His face looks absolutely wicked among the flickering candles in his bedroom, and I start to believe that he is a magnificent Knight about to enjoy the spoils of war.

 

“ _You._   Are all mine.” 

 

He kneels before me, wrapping my leg around his torso as he readies his swollen cock at my entrance.  He teases me with the head, rubbing it over my swollen clit and forcing me to mewl pathetically as I tug at my restraints.  All I want him to do is put his tongue, his fingers, _anything_ on my clit and make me cum!

 

“And soon,” he continues, still just barely grazing my clit with his cockhead, “my kingdom will be yours, as well.”

 

His fingers trail down my heaving tummy, tracing small circles around my skin—a mole here, a stretch mark there, dipping his boney thumb into my belly button…  He admires my skin, so delicate and _vulnerable_ for him.

 

“I want to share everything I have to offer with you,” he tells me, his voice hitting a tone of grave seriousness.  “And I hope that you would want to share yourself with me.  Our kingdom will be feared and respected throughout the land, and we will rule as its royalty— as its King and Queen.

 

“So please, Princess, I beseech you—will you allow me to make you my Queen?”

 

I open my mouth to tell him “Yes!” but a startling noise interrupts me.

 

Oh, dear God.

 

A very startling noise, indeed.

 

It was the front door being slammed shut.

 

“…sans?”

 

Papyrus.

 

Is.

 

Home.

 

“where are ya, bro?” comes his voice from downstairs.

 

 _“Shit!”_ Sans and I curse in unison.

 

It’s a mad scramble.  Sans tugs at the rope on my wrists before giving up and grabbing the emergency scissors and snipping through them hurriedly.

 

“Why is he home?!” I whisper incredulously at Sans as I search for my clothes along the floor, noticing that my bra is dangerously close to a candle.

 

“I don’t know, I—“

 

— _THE CANDLES!_

 

“Sans!  The candles!”

 

Sans is sweating bullets as he realizes.  He throws a sweatshirt over his bared chest and tries to blow out the dozens of candles in the room, and I follow suit as I try to jump into my jeans.  I’m blowing out every candle I can, and I’m sucking in the wisping smoke that’s leftover but I don’t care, I can’t die like this, I can’t—

 

Footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“sans? y’up here?”

 

“Human!” Sans hisses at me frantically, “You have to hide!”

 

“What?”

 

Sans is already pushing me into his closet.

 

“I’ll take care of it!  Just stay.  _Quiet_.”

 

He shoves the rest of my clothes into my arms and quickly closes his closet door.

 

I watch through the slits in the door as Sans surveys the room, looking for any other evidence of my being there, but it’s too late, Papyrus knocks and he opens the door and—

 

“sans?”

 

“Hi, brother!  Home so early?”

 

I can see as Papyrus is quizzically scratching his head as he looks at the various candles in Sans’s room.

 

“…what’s with the?—“

 

“A séance!” Sans chirps happily.  “You know, trying to make contact with spirits through the veil!”

 

Oh my God.  That’s farfetched, even for him.

 

But Papyrus seems to buy it.  Sans is always up to wacky things, after all. 

 

He chuckles after a beat before asking, “oh yeah?  is that why i heard voices earlier?”

 

“SO YOU HEARD THEM TOO!!!”

 

Sans is very convincing.

 

“nyeh heh…  yup.  but ya know…  that seems kind of dangerous.  a séance all by yourself?  what if the spirit you make contact with isn’t too friendly?”

 

“Oh, wowie…  You’re right!  I didn’t think of that…  I’ll invite Alphys and Undyne next time, for safety.  Um…  will you help me blow out these candles?”

 

Papyrus chuckles again, but he sets to work blowing the rest of the candles out with Sans. 

 

“So why are you home so early, Papyrus?  Didn’t you have work?”

 

A burning question.

 

…oh my _G o d._

 

“huh?  oh.  yeah.  i did.  now i don’t.  guess it didn’t really _work_ out for me.”

 

Is Papyrus saying that… he got fired?

 

**_A n o t h e r  c a n d l e  p u n._ **

 

“Oh.”  Sans seems to pick up on it immediately.  “I’m sorry, Papyrus.”

 

“eh, it’s alright,” he shrugs.  “i’ll find something else.  i hated that place anyways.  if i had to listen to one more person ask me how to google something i think i would have dusted myself.”

 

Papyrus pauses for Sans to laugh, but he doesn’t.

 

“That’s not funny, brother.”

 

“nyeh heh…”  He blows out one last candle before wallowing in awkward silence.

 

Until Sans approaches his brother and wraps him in his arms in a big hug.  “I want you to be happy.  I hope you can find something that you love to do.”

 

Papyrus looks on the verge of tears. 

 

“thanks, bro.  you’re so cool.”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus takes a rare shower after their brotherly bonding moment, leaving Sans to help me get dressed and sneak out. 

 

Luckily I had the foresight to park at the end of the street, and Sans escorts me to my car.

 

“So,” Sans offers quietly, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatshirt.  “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Hm?  Oh!”  It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, and I can feel myself blush as I think back to it.  “Y-Yeah, Sans…  It was...  Certainly unexpected.” 

 

“Mweh heh.”  He looks very proud of himself.

 

“What, uh.  What prompted all that anyway?”

 

A light blue dusts his cheek bones as his face sinks further into his scarf.  “Something Alphys said the other day.  She told me that I…”

 

He trails off as we approach my car.

 

“Huh?  What did she say?” I pry.

 

“She said that I didn’t have what it takes to be a dominant partner!” he might have said a little bit too loudly considering how late it was.

 

I just snicker at him.

 

“So you wanted to prove her wrong?”

 

Sans blushes some more, the stars in his eyes looking so cute and making me feel like everything is going to be okay in this crazy world.

 

“Did I?”

 

I smooch his cheek.  “Oh, yes, _my King.”_

He chuckles as he opens my car door and holds it out for me.  I start to get into the driver’s seat, but Sans clutches my wrist.

 

“Wait.”

 

Huh?

 

“…Do you think we should tell him?” he asks me in a soft whisper.  “Papyrus.  About us, I mean.”

 

“Should we really be keeping it a secret?  I mean, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

 

Sans presses his hand to his forehead in frustration.  “Well, _Papyrus_ is the biggest reason.  He doesn’t trust humans.  He would think you’re using me, and try to keep us apart.  I don’t want that.”

 

“But how long can we keep this a secret?” I ask quietly.  “This is getting more and more difficult.  The sneaking around, the lies, I mean…  I can’t even hold your hand in public, and I want to.  I want to more than anything in the world.  I want to let everyone know that I love you, and I just— _can’t.”_

I’m exasperated.  My voice is pitching higher.

 

Sans smiles at me sweetly, bringing me into a warm embrace in the cool evening and stringing my hair behind my ear, no doubt pondering how cute I am as he watches the tears start to work their way out of the corners of my eyes.

 

“We’ll figure it out eventually,” he tells me, his eye sockets soft with understanding.  “I promise.”

 

He smooches me on my forehead lovingly.  _“My Queen.”_

 

* * *

 

But we never really did figure it out.  If anything, our situation just became more and more complicated.

 

_And obvious._

It became apparent just how obvious it was while I was waiting for Undyne to run diagnostics on my computer the next day.  Her messy red hair covered her right eye, and I had no idea how she could even see the screen to type in commands.

 

She seemed to be waiting on something to finish up and began fidgeting rather uncomfortably in her seat next to me, pushing her glasses up her fishy nose and crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly.

 

It wasn’t until she had forcefully cleared her throat that she finally asked me what had been on her mind.

 

“So…  When are you going to tell everyone?”

 

I was reading a magazine next to her when she asked me the question, and I pretended to only be half-listening.

 

“Hm?  Tell who what?” I replied nonchalantly, flipping the page over to see how I could make my orgasms five hundred percent better.  I mean, I was already sexually frustrated considering my romp with Sans got cut short last night, and with a headline like _that…_

 

“You know…” she mused, a shy smile on her face as she looked back to the computer screen.  “About you and Sans?”

 

I felt my stomach do flips in my belly.

 

I moved the magazine up to cover my face, feigning indifference.  This article about orgasms really was… an article.

 

“What are you talking about?”  I might have sounded a bit too bitter to have been taken seriously.  “We’re just friends?”

 

Undyne sighed and twiddled her thumbs nervously, looking down at them solemnly and mumbling, “You don’t have to lie to me…  I, uh…  I kinda thought we were f-friends, too…”

 

Ooooh.  There she goes with that guilt thing.

 

I put the magazine down on the coffee table in front of me and positioned myself closer to her, placing my hands in my lap and giving her the most serious look I could muster under the circumstances.

 

“Undyne,” I sighed.  “Sans and I are _just friends._   Nothing more.”

 

She remained quiet for another couple of moments, aside from an anxious cough and sniffle, pushing her glasses over her fishy nose again.

 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she reprised after a beat.  “Like you’re a rare Mew Mew Kissy Cutie deluxe figurine with working ‘nyah’ capabilities.  It’s really cute.  Why don’t you want us to know?”

 

“Undyne, can we just drop this?  I don’t want to—“

 

“Oh…  O-Okay…  Yeah, um.  Your laptop is fine, but I installed some antivirus software just to make sure.”

 

“Thanks.  I really appreciate it.”

 

Another awkward silence planted itself in the room, but Undyne seemed determined. 

 

“You can tell me anything, you know?” she reprised.  “I mean…  I—I told you about that thing that happened with Alphy…  And you were just so supportive, and y-you knew exactly what to say…”

 

She’s talking about the night that she and Alphys had gotten into a huge fight.  She called me, crying and blubbering incoherently, and I didn’t even hesitate to drop what I was doing to go see her.  I stayed up with her all night, and she fell asleep in my lap as we watched her favorite anime. 

 

“…A-And I just want to do the same for you.  You’re a great friend.  I—I want to help you.”

 

I spent a long time staring at my hands folded in my lap, unsure of the consequences of what was about to happen. 

 

But I could trust her.  She’s trustworthy.  She trusted me.

 

And so, after much deliberation and self-conflict, I finally mustered the courage to say what’s been on my mind for months.

 

“I’m…  I’m in love with him, Undyne.” 

 

It was said with a thin smile on my lips, thinking about the way he laughs and holds my hand when we get done making love.  I really do love him.  More than anything.

 

“And he loves me.  Sans and I…  We’re in love.”

 

And my ear drums were suddenly within range of bursting as they were assaulted with a high-pitched squeal.

 

“Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, I totally _knew_ it!” she yelped hurriedly, reaching over to hug me tightly, her little fin-ear tickling my cheek.

 

“Undyne— Can’t— Breathe—“

 

“O-Oh!  S-Sorry,” she apologized as she released me, but I can see that she had this huge grin on her face.  “But for how long?  How did it begin?  Have you gone to the famed _bone zone?_   Oh em gee, you have to tell me _everything!”_

And so I did.

 

* * *

 

And word travelled through the grapevine quite quickly.

 

 _“YOU TOLD UNDYNE?”_ Sans shouted at me incredulously.

 

“Oops?” 

 

Man, I don’t think that I could have made that sound any more half-hearted.

 

Sans collapses into my couch, still clutching his cell phone with that dreaded “Bring your new gf! ;^)” message from Alphys.

 

“This is awful!” he whines again.  “I can’t believe you would do this!  We agreed that we wouldn’t tell _anyone!”_

 

“Well, Undyne—“

 

“SHE’S AN ‘ANYONE!!!’”

 

I’ve never seen him so frustrated before.  Maybe I really messed up?

 

He looks to be on the verge of tears.

 

“Sans, it’ll be okay,” I reassure him in a cautionary tone.  “Do you know how much better I feel after getting some of that weight off my chest?”

 

“Well I’m glad you feel better because _I feel ten times worse!_ ”  He throws his hands up in the air in defeat, his face blue with frustration.

 

I move to kiss his teeth in a gentle peck, but he pushes me away. 

 

“Stop it!  I’m very upset with you.”  He’s crossing his arms like a petulant child, but the way he mumbles that last part makes me wonder if he really means it. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I coo softly as I scooch closer to him on the couch. “I should have talked to you before spilling the beans.”

 

He lets me kiss him when I lean in this time.

 

“But what’s done is done,” I continue as I pull away, straightening up his scarf.  “Nothing we can do about it now but ask them for their discretion.”

 

“Alphys?  _Discrete?”_ His eyes show the mild panic going through his head. _“_ You’ve never been very good at jokes before, but that one…  Mweh heh…  Heh…”

 

He chuckles nervously, staring at his feet.

 

“Let’s just go to the movies with Undyne and Alphys tonight, okay?  You’ve been meaning to see that movie for a while now, haven’t you?”  My voice is laced with honey as my hand reaches out to cup his cheek bone.

 

Sans ponders for a beat before finally responding, “Okay.  But if Alphys makes some kind of stupid joke about this being a double date, I am going to…!”

 

I kiss his cheek, and he melts.

 

“Sans, for a small part out of the day, we don’t have to hide how we feel about each other.  Isn’t that liberating?”

 

Sans sighs and allows his forehead to fall onto my shoulder. 

 

He’s very hard-headed in more than one sense. 

 

“Can’t believe you told her,” he mumbles, almost unintelligible.  “But you’re right.  We should enjoy it.  You’re so smart.”

 

He lifts his head up and looks at me with little stars in his eyes.  He hoods his eye sockets and moves to smooch me.

 

“And pretty.”

 

Another peck on my lips, but it’s more forceful.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he breathes, his voice tinged with the slightest hint of desire.

 

Suddenly he cups my jaw in his hands and pushes me down on the couch and assaults me with hungry tongue kisses.

 

I giggle and toss my arms around his neck and go along with it. 

 

I really do love him.

 

“Mmmf.”  Sans pulls away after a few minutes of sucking face, my lipstick smeared all over his mouth.  It’s hard to take him seriously as he continues, “But you’re buying the popcorn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented and beautiful [@plsdontkinkshameme](https://plsdontkinkshameme.tumblr.com/post/159265427937/his-teeth-are-bared-in-a-cocky-grin-and-his-eye) has made a fantastic [fanart piece](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4e355070f4a85a8d6e243d558307c9d3/tumblr_onz3z1znVF1ujmtnfo1_540.png) from this chapter! Go check out her blog and give her a follow! 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me. Oh my God I'm just ready to finish this. I'm so burnt out on it, but I'm DETERMINED not to leave it unfinished! Nothing is more depressing than an unfinished fanfic. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :^)
> 
> Check out my [NSFW tumblr blog](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) filled with juicy skeleton smut and exclusive content! 
> 
> Or my [SFW (mostly) main blog](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com) with other silly things.


	10. Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that the novelty of the shock has worn off, I'm here to let future readers know that this chapter _**is not canon to the storyline.**_ This chapter was a planned April Fool's joke for 2017... It's still a good read, but you wouldn't be missing plot or anything if you just skipped it.
> 
> But, I mean... _There's a threesome in this chapter._

And so, after I spend a small fortune at the concession stand, Alphys, Undyne, myself, and Sans all find four seats in the back row of the theatre, in that order.

 

“Hehehe, I’m s-s-so _excited_ to finally s-s-see this!” Undyne exclaimed to no one in particular as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from Alphys’s lap.  “I r-remember when they first released the trailer l-l-last year—I was fangirling _so_ _hard!”_

I looked over at Sans for his reaction, expecting the same kind of enthusiasm, but he was quietly seething into the popcorn I had bought for him. 

 

He obviously wasn’t very pleased.  Was it because they knew?  I nudged his shoulder with my elbow, causing him to cough and clear his throat.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure.  It’ll be nice to see Nice Cream Guy’s big debut on the silver screen, I guess.”

 

His response was less than whole-hearted, his attention not even diverting from his popcorn.  What’s up with him?

 

 _“Hah!”_ came Alphys’s skeptical snort.  “ _’Big debut.’_ Puh- _lease!_   He appears on screen for all of _twenty seconds!”_

 

“Alphy,” Undyne lightly smacks her girlfriend’s shoulder, “ _rude.”_

 

“Yeah,” I chime in, “it took a lot of work just to get those twenty seconds, you know.”

 

“Whatever, I—“

 

 _“Shhh!”_ Undyne flaps her hand at her girlfriend as the lights begin to dim.  “It’s starting!”

 

Alphys’s eye roll is audible as she slumps back into her chair.  She seems just as happy to be here as Sans does…

 

I look over at him to see that he’s already taking the last handful of popcorn from his bucket.  I barely even had any!

 

“Sans!  Did you eat _all_ that popcorn?” I hiss at him.

 

“Oh…  Sorry,” he apologizes demurely.  “I’ll go get some more.”

 

He gets up from his seat and walks down the steps before I can even say thanks.

 

I lean back into my chair, feeling slightly defeated.  Why is he being so… _salty?_   What’s his problem?

 

Is it me?  Is he really still mad at me?  I said I was sorry…  What else does he want from me?

 

…He didn’t seem all that upset when he was kissing me earlier…

 

“Psst.”

 

I feel a nudge on my shoulder, and notice Undyne looking over at me.

 

“T-T-Trouble in paradise?” she asks me softly.

 

I purse my lips and just shrug in response.  I guess this is a fight?  I don’t even know.

 

She smiles warmly at me before rummaging in her little knapsack at her side, pulling out a little blue pill.

 

“Try th-this.”

 

“What?  What is it?” I ask, and to be honest, I’m a little bit afraid to know.

 

“It’s… a little s-something I’ve been working on in my lab.  It’s m-mostly harmless, but—”

 

“’ _Mostly_ harmless’?” I repeat.  That is not a good word combination.

 

“J-Just trust me on this!”  She grabs my hand lightly with her own cool, scaly hand and folds the pill into my fist.  “Take it after the movie, and I p-p- _promise_ Sans won’t be mad at you with what happens next.”

 

I bite my lip as I look down at her hand covering my own.  When I look back at her, she has this silly toothy grin that you just can’t help but love.

 

I trust Undyne.  I trust Undyne.  I trust Undyne.

 

But do I really want to be her guinea pig?

 

A loud yawn pulls our attention over to Alphys, who then _smoothly_ places her muscular arm around her slender girlfriend, yanking her close to her chest. 

 

Ah, the oldest trick in the book.  How cliché.

 

“Alphyyy,” Undyne chuckles lightheartedly as she nuzzles her face further into her girlfriend’s chest. 

 

The fish monster looks back over at me and winks, as if to say, ‘just try it!’

 

…I mean, I _guess_ I could—

 

“Here you are, human.” 

 

I nervously shove the little pill into my coat pocket as Sans hands me another bucket of popcorn, sitting down and giving me a quick smooch on my cheek in the process.

 

“O-Oh!  Thanks, Sans.”

 

Hm… 

 

I find myself eating handful after handful of popcorn out of anxiety. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the movie lets out, I pretend to rush to the little girl’s room and fumble around my pocket for the pill.  I don’t even take a second glance at it as I pop it into my mouth, swallowing it down with a handful of water from the bathroom faucet. 

 

I’m left staring at myself in the mirror, wondering when I’ll start growing hooves and horns, or maybe a second tongue or something. 

 

But nothing happens. 

 

Is my skin clearer?  I paw and pad at my face, but there are still a few blemishes here and there, the same as they were. 

 

I nervously rub my fingertips along my scalp, feeling for some kind of horns or antlers, maybe some cat ears, but there’s nothing to notice (besides maybe my need to touch up my roots)…

 

Is Undyne messing with me via placebo effect?

 

“Did you take it?”

 

Speak of the Devil.

 

“Yeah…  But it didn’t do anything.”  I try not to sound so disappointed.

 

She comes up next to me in front of the bathroom vanity.  “Oh…  My God!  I d-didn’t think you’d actually t-t- _take_ it!” 

 

“What?!  Then why did you give it to me?” 

 

She just snorts and runs her fingers through her bright red bangs.  “You’ll see,” she sing-songs at me, grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the restroom and into the lobby of the theatre.

 

* * *

 

I start feeling a little bit uncomfortable on the drive home. 

 

Sans is looking out the window rather wistfully on the passenger side while I start squirming in my seat.  My hands are sweating on the steering wheel. 

 

It’s slippery.  I’m starting to pant.

 

What’s—

 

“Human?  Are you okay?”  Sans seems to have noticed.

 

“Yeah.  Just a little warm in here.  Let me just—“

 

I crank up the A/C in my car to the max it’ll go.

 

Sans’s suspicious gaze lingers on me for a moment, our faces awash in a bright red as we come up to a stoplight.

 

I move the vents to hit right at my face—  ahhh, much better.

 

But…  It’s still not enough.

 

I roll my window down when the light turns green, feeling the cold evening air hit my burning face and body.

 

“What the heck are you doing?” Sans asks, now thoroughly concerned for me.  “It’s freezing outside!”

 

“I’m just— really— hot.”  I’m squirming in my seat.

 

“Are you well enough to drive?”

 

“Mhm.  I’ll be okay.”

 

“You’re speeding!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just— Can I take a cold shower at your place?”

 

By the time I actually walk into his house, I look like I’ve just gotten done with a workout.  My cheeks are flushed and my hair is frizzed and sticking to my face with sweat. 

 

I also happen to notice some more fluids leaking from another area of my body. 

 

“Sans, I—“ 

 

My mouth feels so full with my saliva, my knees are weak and buckling together, my hands feel clammy and hot—

 

Sans runs up to me as he shuts his front door, removing his glove and pressing the back of his metacarpals to my forehead. 

 

“You’re burning up!  Something is wrong, we need to get you to a—  Wh-What are you doing?!”

 

I’m trying to take my fucking clothes off!  My shirt and bra are first, my hands beginning to fumble with the button of my jeans before I’m yanking them off.  Freedom! 

 

“Sans, I can’t— stop…!”

 

I’m sliding to my knees, my hand seeking out the burning spot between my legs, sliding my panties to the side.  They’re already soaked with my arousal, and my clit is swollen with blood.  Just touching it forces a broken moan from my mouth. 

 

Sans just stands before me, completely confused at what’s going on.  I am, too, but I’m just so fucking horny!  My other hand is massaging my left breast, tweaking the nipple and sending a sharp burst of pleasure down my body. 

 

“Human, I—“

 

“Please, Sans, I need your cock!”

 

Sans blinks a couple times before chuckling nervously.  “…What?”

 

I bring my free hand up to his jeans and unbutton them from the loops, just revealing his bare pelvis. 

 

What?  The hell?

 

“Give me your fucking cock, Sans!” I spit at him.  “Do your magic thing!” 

 

I’m exasperated and desperate. 

 

Sans blinks again, seeming to not really believe his predicament, but quickly forms his glowing magic cock regardless.  It’s half-flaccid, but I don’t care. 

 

“ _Ahhh!”_ he groans as I immediately swallow nearly the entire thing, enveloping his cock in wet heat and sucking roughly to get his magic to swell to attention.  His hands rush to my sweaty, matted hair, lightly grabbing a handful to steady himself.  “H-Human!  What’s— _haaah_ , oh, _stars_ —  What’s _nnn_ gotten into you?”

 

I’m vaguely aware of his question as I continue to work him in my mouth, bobbing my head and smothering his hardening magic with my saliva. 

 

He’s right— what _has_ gotten into me?  Oh, my God, is _this_ what Undyne’s pill does?!

 

My broken moan vibrates against his cock, forcing Sans to grunt and squeeze his eye sockets shut.  It doesn’t take long before I can taste his salty pre in my mouth, the familiar flavor only provoking my desire for him further.

 

I feel so hot and horny and—

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sans, you taste so damned _good_ ,” I whine hoarsely as I take a breath, gasping slightly before shoving his cock back down my throat, my nose pressing all the way against his pubic symphysis.  I fucking love the taste of his cock in my mouth, the way it’s throbbing against my tongue and he’s digging his fingertips into my scalp from the way I’m making him feel.

 

But I need more.

 

I’m grinding against my fingers, getting them coated with my slick and it’s dripping between them, clinging to my fingers and making terribly lewd noises, but my inhibitions have flown right out the window and _I don’t fucking care_.

 

“Sans,” I groan, looking up at the confusedly aroused skeleton, a thick tendril of spit hanging from my lip.  “ _Fuck me!”_

Sans swallows thickly as he looks down at me, sweat beading on his skull.

 

“I, um—  O-Okay, human, if that’s what you want.”

 

I grab a fistful of his shirt and yank him down— _“Whoa!”_ —to his knees before me, smashing my lips to his teeth in an incredibly awkward and needy kiss.  My tongue is flailing around aimlessly in his mouth, desperately searching for his conjured tongue, but he seems to be lagging behind in doing that. 

 

Everything seems to be moving at a breakneck speed, and before I know it, I’ve pushed him down on his back and ripped my panties from my hips and I’m straddling him and I grab his cock and position it below me and—

 

_“Fuck!”_

 

_“Oh, God!”_

 

We both shout together as Sans’s cock slides inside my hot cunt without any problem, my walls stretching out to accommodate his girth.  His hands grip my hips tightly, almost as if trying to keep me at bay, as he closes his eye sockets in desperate concentration. 

 

I don’t waste any time and begin riding him, lifting my hips up and down, being guided by his skeletal phalanges. 

 

“Yes, Sans, yes!  Oh, _fffuck_ , you feel so fucking bi- _iiig!”_

 

He pants and whimpers softly, finally opening his eye sockets again just to watch as his cock gets swallowed up by my pussy.  It feels so wet and his eyelights turn to big blue hearts as he realizes that my slick cum is getting all over his jeans.  

 

“Oh, stars, y-you feel…  a-amazing…!”

 

I’m panting and my breasts are bouncing up and down with each of my desperate movements, and I just can’t get enough of his cock! 

 

I dig my fingernails into the hard bone of his sternum, leaning over his chest to brace myself as I roll my hips back and forth over his rigid cock, over and over and _over_ again. 

 

“Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans…!”

 

I’m already close to my orgasm, the stimulation just too fucking much for my excited nerves to handle.

 

I feel like I’m sweating like a fucking pig, but I just need to fuck him, to impale my fucking cervix with his dick, I need to _get fucked!_

My head is hanging between my shoulders as I close my eyes and just focus on fucking him, on rocking my hips, my swollen clit rubbing against the starchy fabric of his jeans and God, my orgasm is coming, oh, God, I’m almost there…!

 

“H-Human,” Sans stutters, his fingers scratching against my bare hips almost painfully as he tries to keep his own orgasm at bay, “I-I’m not gonna l-last much— _ah_ — much longer i-if you k-keep—“

 

“No, please, _please_ , Sans, baby, just a little— bit— longer!” I beg of him, whining, never stopping from bearing down on his cock, squeezing him, trying to keep him inside me. 

 

Sans grits his teeth, pushing the back of his skull against the floor as he concentrates on not blowing his load just yet.  “Oh— Oh stars, human, I’m trying, I’m— _God_ , your pussy is just too damned _tight!”_

 

I can feel Sans bucking his hips under me involuntarily, his sensitive magic becoming overwhelmed by the heat of my cunt, and his cock is throbbing in my pussy and my movements are becoming erratic and I’m so close, so close, I—

 

“Sans, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!”

 

He groans as he loses himself, cumming all the way in the back of my cunt, his magic leaking past my tightening cervix and into my uterus.  The warm feeling of his cum filling me up is enough to send me over the edge— I’m biting my lip and clenching my eyes shut and my mouth opens in a soundless scream, my nerves spiking with unbridled bliss.

 

I’m left panting and gasping over him, a bead of sweat trailing down the bridge of my nose and dropping down to the middle of Sans’s chest. 

 

And when I open my eyes, I notice that Sans looks very dazed and confused.

 

“What…  Just happened?”

 

“I don’t… know…”  I shake my head weakly.  “I think it might… have been a…  a heat?”

 

Sans chuckles softly.  “Humans don’t have heats.”  He pauses, furrowing his brow bone.  “Do they?”

 

“Undyne gave me something,” I admit.  “She said it would help you not be mad at me anymore.”

 

“Undyne…  Gave you something?  Wait, wait— _Mad at you?”_

 

I nod demurely.  “Are you still mad?”

 

“Honey, I wasn’t mad, I was just— _frustrated_.  The other night, when Papyrus came home, I never got to—”  He seems to realize what he’s going to say, and blushes, looking off to the side.  “We never got to the _good_ part.”

 

It’s my turn to blink confusedly. 

 

“You mean…  You weren’t mad?  Just… sexually frustrated?”

 

Sans’s cheek bones are covered in that blue blush of his.

 

“You silly bones.”  I lean down and give him a quick little nuzzle with my nose.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, but c-can you p-please— s-stop— moving your hips like that?”

 

What?

 

When did I start grinding against him?  Did I ever stop?  His cock is still inside me, but I can feel it softening.  He must be sensitive, but I…  I need more.  The warmth, the _burn_ is coming back, crashing into my body again, and I’m left with the realization that I’m totally unsatisfied.

 

“Sans, c-can we go again?”

 

Sans visibly pales.  “W-What?”

 

“Please, I…  I need another, just a little bit more…”  I don’t know if that’ll be enough, to be honest.

 

“I— I don’t know if I can—”

 

“Sans, the heat, it won’t go away—  I-It burns, I need more.”  I lean down and press my full lips to his teeth in a passionate kiss, still grinding my hips down against his pelvis, carefully keeping his flaccid cock inside me.

 

“Mmmf.”  His tongue weakly moves into my mouth, his arms wrapping around my back and holding me close to him.

 

“Please?  Nobody but my dashingly handsome skeleton can satisfy me, after all,” I coo at him seductively.  “He’s absolutely _magnificent_.”

 

That seems to ignite the spark I was looking for.

 

I can feel him smile before he overpowers me, pinning me underneath him as he smothers me in a long kiss.  I fling my arms around his neck and return the kiss wholeheartedly, working to remove his favorite blue scarf from his neck and flinging it off to the side.

 

“I _am_ the best lover,” he mumbles proudly, pulling up and away from me.  “The _best_.”

 

I begin whining pathetically as I feel him pull his member from my pussy, leaving me feeling so disappointingly empty, especially with his cum flowing out after it.  He cocks his head to the side with a sly grin as he watches his milky blue cum oozing from my burning cunt, his hand reaching out to smear it up and down my slit.

 

“Ooh, Sans, please don’t tease me, _please_ , I need more,” I beg him through a moan.

 

“You’re so cute when you beg for me.”

 

Sans proceeds to lie down at my side, his hand still massaging my slicked cunt.  His fingers skillfully run little circles around my clit, sending warm waves of bliss through my body.

 

“ _Ahhhn_ , Sans, that feels so…!”

 

“Mmm?”  He leans over to take my nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly and pressing his hot tongue against the erect flesh.  He swirls it around his mouth, sucking and gently nipping at it every few seconds as he dips his fingers into my dripping little cunny. 

 

I’m touching my hot body with my own hands, my hand squeezing and kneading my other tit and pinching the nipple, rolling it between my thumb and forefinger.  Sans finally plunges four of his boney fingers into my burning cunt, fucking me with them over and over, using his own cum for lubrication.

 

I gasp and moan and lean into him.  “P-Please, Sans, more, more!  You’re so good at tha- _aaaat!”_   I squeal as he curls his fingers against my G-spot with every thrust inside me, each stroke turning my mind into a mélange of intoxicatingly powerful bliss.

 

It doesn’t take long for me to orgasm again, my back arching and pressing my belly against his body as I moan Sans’s name over and over again, repeating it like a mantra. 

 

“You’re pretty sensitive, huh, human?” he chuckles as he smooches me softly, but I’m left bucking my hips into his fingers repeatedly, begging for more stimulation. 

 

“Sans, more, more, please, _please,_ I need it, I c-can’t— This feeling, i-it huuurts—“

 

I don’t know if I’m crying from frustration or overstimulation, but maybe it’s a combination of both.

 

“M-More?”  Sans is starting to sweat.  “I d-don’t know if I’ve had enough time to—“

 

_“w h a t  t h e  h e l l  i s  g o i n g  o n  h e r e ?”_

 

Sans and I both look to the front door to find Papyrus standing there, his teeth gritting a cigarette between them.

 

Sans retracts his fingers from my pussy and I’m left whining desperately.  “No, Sans, please, k-keep going!”

 

Sans ignores me. 

 

“Papyrus!  This isn’t what it looks like!  I—”

 

“shut up, sans,” his brother hisses at him.  “stop defending her!  i knew she was a cunning little bitch, but i thought you would be smarter than to fall for her trap.”

 

“Trap?  Papyrus, I—“

 

“Sans!  Please, keep touching me, _plea-he-he-hease!”_   I’m crying, bawling my eyes out.

 

“what the hell is wrong with her?” Papyrus asks, motioning over to me.  “don’t you have any fucking decency, human?  put some fucking clothes on!”

 

“She can’t help it, she’s in heat!”

 

“humans don’t _have_ heats,” Papyrus spits back before pausing a moment.  “do they?”

 

I’m panting and whining and touching myself, finger blasting my cunt and trying desperately to get rid of this terrible feeling!  My eyes are blurry with tears and I’m so hot and sweaty and everything burns!

 

“I don’t know, but it certainly _looks_ like a heat,” Sans continues.  “We need to help her through it!”

 

 _“’we’?”_   Papyrus looks absolutely appalled.

 

Sans nervously shuffles his feet.  “I…  She’s in pain.  I can’t stand seeing her like this!  It’ll end faster if the both of us help her through it.  Please, Papyrus, you gotta help us—“

 

“fine.”

 

“Brother, _please_ , just look at her, she’s— Wait, _what?”_

 

Papyrus walks over to my body lying on the floor, pushing past his brother on the way.

 

“how pathetic,” he mumbles, watching me writhing and mewling as he chews on the butt of his cigarette.  “hope ya like it rough, kiddo.”

 

Sans’s eyes are wide with surprise, and maybe a little bit of anxiety, as he watches his brother remove his burnt orange jacket and throw it onto the nearby chair, revealing his black tank top.

 

“i’m gonna enjoy this,” he growls as he reaches down to remove his shorts, unbuttoning them as he lecherously watches me fuck myself on my hand.

 

“D-Don’t…   Don’t be _that_ rough with her…” Sans mumbles with concern, and maybe even a bit of jealousy.

 

“she can take it.”

 

“I can ta- _ha-ha-hake_ it!” I whine, rutting against my fingers desperately.  “Please, just _shove a cock inside me_ , I don’t care whose it is, just fucking _fuck me already_!”

 

“god, she’s so pitiful.  get on your knees, huh?”

 

I can’t bring myself to pull my fingers from my burning cunt as I struggle to turn over, my face pressing into the carpet and lifting my bare ass into the air.  I can’t stop fucking myself!

 

Papyrus gets to his knees behind me, and I feel as a different magic from Sans’s pulses against my thigh.  He doesn’t waste any time, yanking my hand away from my pussy just to replace it with his cock, the tip sliding easily past my silky, fucked-open walls. 

 

“Ahh, yes!  Yes, Papyrus, fuck me!”

 

I can’t see the scowl that Sans has on his face right now, but I know it’s there.  He’s crossing his arms and pouting and clenching his fists from hearing me say his brother’s name.

 

“ahhh, fuck, you’re such a slut, aren’tch’ya?” Papyrus groans, gripping my hips to guide them onto his cock.  His dick seems considerably less thick than his brother’s, but it feels so much _longer_.  When he bottoms out in my loosened cunt, I can tell that I still haven’t taken his entire cock.

 

“Yes, yes!  I’m a disgusting little human that needs cocks!  I need your cock, please, _please!”_   I’m just telling him what I think he wants to hear.  I know Papyrus hates my fucking guts, so I’m assuming this is just going to be a hate fuck.

 

Papyrus picks up a lucrative pace, slamming my hips against his cock as he thrusts into me, and I _scream_ when he penetrates my cervix. 

 

Sans rushes over to me, kneeling next to me as he asks me, “Human!  A-Are you okay?”

 

I don’t answer him, instead reaching for his cock again.  Sans seems to get the hint and pushes his pelvis close to me, allowing me to take it into my warm mouth again.  He gasps and leans his head back in ecstasy. 

 

“Aahhh, h-human…”  He strokes my hair encouragingly as his brother molests my little cunt, fucking me with wild abandon with little grunts from his exertion.

 

“d-damn, sans,” Papyrus groans, “you fucked her so fuckin’ good, i can barely feel anything.”  He gives me another few strong thrusts before adding, “or is she just this loose all the time?”

 

“You fucking prick, maybe your cock is just fucking _puny!”_ I shout behind me.

 

“nyeh heh heh…  you don’t seem to mind, especially when i do _this_.”

 

Papyrus crams the bulbous head of his cock all the way past my cervical wall, penetrating my uterus with ease and forcing me to let loose a broken wail as I cum around his dick.  My body convulses and my ears are ringing as my pounding heart struggles to pump oxygen through my adrenaline-rich blood.

 

“oooh…  that got kind of tight for a second.  did you just cum around my cock?  nasty.”  His voice is dripping with derision, but his pace never lets up despite my release.

 

“F-Fuck you, asshole!” I hiss at him, my voice breaking as the aftershocks of my orgasm pulse through my body.

 

Sans seems to be annoyed with the way that I’ve quit sucking him off just to spit a retort at his brother.  

 

“Papyrus, human, please be civil,” he groans with an eye roll, pressing behind my head to guide me back down to his erect member. 

 

I eagerly take his cock back into my mouth, and Sans sighs contentedly as I get to work bobbing up and down on him, swallowing him down my throat. 

 

“she’s so lewd,” Papyrus grunts, watching the way I take Sans’s cock like a seasoned champ.  “no wonder you like fuckin’ her.  hey, kiddo, how ya feelin’?”

 

“Need—“  I engulf Sans’s cock and choke myself on it as my fingers swirl around my abused clitoris.  “More!”

 

“hmm, like _thiiis?”_

I squeal when I feel Papyrus’s boney thumb prod at my puckered asshole, smearing the collective fluids of the three of us along it.  He chuckles at my reaction, gently dipping his thumb inside and shallowly fucking it. 

 

“P-Papyrus, yeeesss,” I groan before sucking on Sans’s cock again, tasting the precum on my tongue.

 

“What are you doing?” Sans asks his brother anxiously.

 

“you’ve never fucked her ass?”  Papyrus sounds surprised.

 

“I—I,” Sans stutters quietly.  “I…  was too afraid to ask…”

 

“that’s surprising.  a kinky bitch like her…  hm.  i’ve got an idea.”

 

Papyrus works his entire thumb up to his knuckle into my asshole, the dull pain being masked by the unbearable pleasure of being fucked by his cock. 

 

God, God, I just need cock!  I’m such a hungry little slut, I just need— fucking— _cock!_

 

“look at that, she’s practically fucking herself,” the taller brother muses behind me.  He pulls his steadying hand away from my hip as if to prove his point.  I never realized how I was slamming back against him, so desperate for his cock, so eager and needy and greedy and—

 

 _“Mmmmf!”_   I moan around Sans’s cock as Papyrus stuffs his longer index finger into my tight little asshole, and then his middle finger, beginning to scissor me open.  He pauses every now and then to scoop up more of my cum from around his cock, applying it to my asshole to keep his boney fingers lubricated. 

 

After another couple of orgasms on my part, Papyrus grins at his brother.

 

“come here, bro.  time to take her be- _hymen_.”

 

“Please don’t ruin this for me.”  Sans tries not to look thoroughly disgusted by the joke as he reluctantly removes his cock from my mouth and moves over to his brother behind me.

 

Papyrus removes his cock from my abused pussy with a squelch, a thin string of milky blue and orange fluid lingering on the tip before snapping and landing against my thigh, 

 

“Noooo!  Please, please put it back in me, _plea-he-he-hease!”_ I wail, swaying my hips from side to side.

 

Papyrus smacks my ass with a loud clap, forcing a surprised yelp and heady moan from my throat. 

 

“shut up, kid.  we’re getting there.”

 

Sans shoots Papyrus a death glare from the way he spoke to me, but there are more pressing matters to which to attend.  Sans’s cock is rigid and ready to go again from the thoroughly sloppy blowjob I’ve given him, and even adequately lubricated to begin pushing his tip against my puckered entrance.

 

“ _Aaahhhhn_ , Saaaans, it’s too _biiiig_ ,” I mewl, and it really is. 

 

“hold on, hold on,” Papyrus tells his brother.  Sans pauses as Papyrus lies down on the floor and pulls me on top of him, my knees straddling either side of him.  “alright, go ahead, bro.  give it to her.”

 

Sans smirks as he repositions himself behind me, eager to get to try out something as lewd as anal sex with his human.

 

I can’t believe I’m looking down at this _smiley ashtray_ as Sans slowly, carefully presses the head of his cock against my pucker again.  The head pops in easily, and I’m left groaning as I try to take his cock.

 

“that’s it, sans, niiice ‘n’ easy,” Papyrus encourages his brother.  “don’t wanna hurt her.  well, _you don’t._ ”

 

Sans strains as he nods his head weakly, his hands clasping at my hips almost painfully.  “I-It’s…  S-So tight…!”

 

“ _Saaaans_ , Sans, God, please, oohh, _Sans_ ,” I keen softly, just focusing on trying to flex my muscles enough to take him in. 

 

“That’s right, human, keep…  keep saying my name…”  He slowly works himself further and further inside my tight asshole, inch by excruciating inch, as Papyrus swirls his fingers around my swollen clit, just trying to ease the dull pain of having my asshole filled to the brim.

 

Pretty soon, Sans bottoms out in my ass, pressing his sweaty forehead against my equally-sweaty back.  “S-Shit…  H-Human, you feel…  So damned good…”

 

“you’re such a slut, huh, kid?” Papyrus hisses through gritted teeth, his tone dripping pure malice.  “takin’ my bro’s cock all the way up your ass?  what a freak.”

 

“Papyrus,” Sans warns.

 

“hm?  oh, yeah.  right.  why don’t you try fuckin’ her now?  you want that, kiddo?”

 

I close my eyes and nod exhaustedly, too afraid to look him in the eye sockets.

 

“Okay, but let me know if it’s too much.”

 

Sans slowly, gently brings his pelvis back, his cock dragging against my inner walls, before just as slowly pushing it back inside.  I let loose a low moan, husky and weak, as he slowly begins fucking my ass.  He feels so big and it almost hurts, but the heat is making it bearable. 

 

“yeah, ya like that, huh?” Papyrus coos at me, still running circles around my clit with his phalanges.

 

“Mhm,” I manage to mumble.

 

“let’s see how much you like what’s _cumming_ next, nyeh heh.”

 

Papyrus grabs my waist to steady me as he raises his pelvis to poke the head of his cock at my pussy, getting the tip slick again.  I keen as he lifts his hips up even further, his cock sinking inside my heated cunt.

 

Another orgasms racks my body just from the feeling of being double penetrated.  I throw my head back and scream as the blissful chill runs up my spinal cord, slowly fading into broken moan.

 

“ _ahhh_ — _shit_ , now it’s fuckin’ tight,” Papyrus gasps.  “much…  _much_ better.” 

 

“Pa-aps, you’re— shit, she just got even tighter on me!” Sans groans, slowing his pace to a struggling crawl. 

 

“y-yeah, it’s— it’s great.”

 

Meanwhile, I’m in fucking _heaven._ I’ve never felt so full in my entire life, so filled to the brim with cock as these two skeleton brothers skewer me on their huge dicks!  My tongue is hanging out from my mouth lewdly and I’m vaguely aware of the drool leaving the corner of my mouth, but I’m just so fucking _horny!_

“Yes, yes, fuck me, please!  I can take it, I-I’m ready!”

 

Sans is the first to pick up the speed, thoroughly ramming into my asshole at a steady pace, the curve of his tip dragging inside my walls so deliciously.  Papyrus alternates his thrusts with those of his brother, his cock sinking deep inside me just as Sans pulls out from my ass and vice versa.

 

The skeleton brothers continue to fuck me together on their living room floor, thrusting in and out of each of my holes.  Papyrus yanks my hair and forces me to cry out in pain, but pulls another weak orgasm from me in doing so. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!  Please, please, please, fuck me!  I’m your little slutty human, just a bunch of holes to fuck!  Use me up, cum inside me!  Fill me up with your cum!”

 

“d-damn.  she’s thirsty.  well then, come here and take a drink, huh, kid?”

 

Papyrus sticks his tongue out and stubs his cigarette butt on the orange magic before yanking my hair again to bring me down to him, forcing his tongue into my mouth.  It’s sweet and it tastes like honey and cigarettes, and it’s so vaguely familiar.

 

I can feel Sans’s grip on my thighs tighten as he watches me make out with his brother, trading spit with each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.  He seems to want to vie for my attention, and picks up his steady pace into something thoroughly sharp and ruthless.

 

I break my kiss with Papyrus just to scream Sans’s name, leaving Papyrus smirking as he watches me cum again.  I’m crying and drooling and I’m so overstimulated, and it _hurts so much_ but the heat is forcing me to go on!

 

“aren’t you— satisfied— yet?” Papyrus pants softly, reaching up to tweak my nipple.

 

“Shut up!  _Shut!  Up!”_ I bark at him. 

 

Papyrus just smirks and rolls his eyes.  “gonna cum soon, kiddo, whether you’re ready or not.”

 

“Yes, yes!  Fill me up with your cum, Paps!” I bawl hoarsely.

 

“N-No!” comes Sans’s strained shout.  He never stops fucking me as he hisses over my shoulder at his own brother, “Only _I’m_ allowed to cum in her!  She’s _my human!_ ”

 

Papyrus shrugs as he replies, “’kay.  i’ll pull out last second.” 

 

Sans seems placated enough to lose himself in the tight pressure of fucking my ass again.  “H-Human, I’m getting close too!”

 

I’m just crying, so weak and tired and overstimulated.  “P-Please…!”

 

Sans is the first one to cum, his thrusts becoming irregular as he shoves his fingers into my hips.  He screams and shouts in ecstasy as wave after wave of blissful pleasure washes over him, his cock shooting jet after jet of hot magic into my fucked-open ass.

 

I orgasm again just from feeling his hot cum in my ass, and God, when will this end?

 

Papyrus grabs my hips and jackhammers his cock inside me, using me as a fuck toy as he continuously sheaths his cock in my pussy.  At the very last minute, he pulls out and shoots his cum against my pussy, smearing the tip along my swollen labia and clit. 

 

As he jacks his cock off against my clit, I feel another orgasm rumbling deep in my gut, but it feels much deeper than the others, much stronger.  I arch my back and scream as the orgasm overtakes my body, slamming into me and crushing my burn with its strength. 

 

I fall against Papyrus, my body weak and exhausted.  Sans falls on top of me, his softening cock slipping out of my ass.

 

We’re just a sweaty pile of bones and skin, panting and gasping for breath.

 

Sans nuzzles his face into my back, his hand searching out my own and clasping it into his.  “It’s over?”

 

All I can do is nod weakly.

 

Papyrus yawns and stretches under me, tossing his hands behind his skull as he reclines.

 

“well that was gross,” he states matter-of-factly.

 

Sans peels his bones away from my sweaty, tacky body. 

 

“Mmm.  Yeah.  I’ll.  Go get some towels.  Yuck.”

 

He leans down to smooch my cheek before telling me, “Be right back.”

 

I’m half asleep.

 

Papyrus starts stroking my hair behind my ear in an almost endearing gesture.  What?  That’s strange of him.

 

I weakly open my eyes to see him just watching me.

 

“it was such a nice day today, yanno?”

 

Small talk?  Um.  Okay.

 

“Yeah,” I manage to mumble, closing my eyes again.

 

“birds were singing, flowers are starting to bloom...”

 

“Mm.”

 

“on days like these, _dirty brother fuckers like you…”_

 

Something sharp digs into my throat, threatening to puncture the skin. 

 

My eyes shoot open as the leftover adrenaline in my body struggles to respond to the pain.

 

A sharpened bone attack cuts into the delicate skin of my throat, and a spiteful, malicious grin is plastered on Papyrus’s face. 

 

The last thing I see is his burning orange eye socket.

 

_“ **S h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l**.”_

 

9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9

 

_if you ever loved my brother, you won’t come back._

 

**[Load Save] <—**

**[Reset]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LMAO APRIL FOOL'S](http://i.imgur.com/7FeIXcZ.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> None of this was canon.
> 
> Or was it?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of Just Friends! I promise to have it finished at least by the end of April.
> 
> Wanna bitch at me? Come say hi to me on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com). ;P


	11. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex.  
> The end of an era.  
> The beginning of a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. 
> 
> Get comfy, grab a hot cup of coffee or tea, snuggle up in some blankies, and enjoy the thrilling conclusion of Just Friends.

And so, after I spend a small fortune at the concession stand, Alphys, Undyne, myself, and Sans all find four seats in the back row of the theatre, in that order.

 

“Hehehe, I’m s-s-so _excited_ to finally s-s-see this!” Undyne exclaims to no one in particular as she grabs a handful of popcorn from Alphys’s lap.  “I r-remember when they first released the trailer l-l-last year— I was fangirling _so_ _hard!”_

I look over at Sans for his reaction, expecting the same kind of enthusiasm, but he’s quietly seething into the popcorn I had bought for him. 

 

He obviously wasn’t very pleased.  Was it because they knew?  I nudge his shoulder with my elbow, causing him to cough and clear his throat.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure.  It’ll be nice to see Nice Cream Guy’s big debut on the silver screen, I guess.”

 

His response was less than whole-hearted, his attention not even diverting from his popcorn.  What’s up with him?

 

 _“Hah!”_ came Alphys’s skeptical snort.  “ _’Big debut.’_ Puh- _lease!_   He appears on screen for all of _twenty seconds!”_

 

“Alphy,” Undyne lightly smacks her girlfriend’s shoulder, “ _rude.”_

 

“Yeah,” I chime in, “it took a lot of work just to…  Whoa.”

 

I trail off suddenly because… 

 

Uh, well… 

 

Why do I feel like I’ve had this conversation before?

 

Sans looks over at me with a concerned expression, cocking his head slightly as he asks me, “What is it?”

 

“I…  You ever get one of those massive waves of déja vu?”

 

Sans clenches his jaw before looking off at nothing in particular.  “Sometimes.”

 

I opened my mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off by Undyne flapping her hand at me.

 

 _“Shhh!_   It’s starting!”

 

The lights are dimming and the hushed murmurs of the people around us quiet as the first previews start to roll on-screen.  Undyne sinks into the brawny embrace of her girlfriend, who then settles her muscular arm over her scrawny shoulders.

 

They really are a cute couple.

 

I bite my lip as a terrifying thought crosses my mind. 

 

Are Sans and I a cute couple, too?

 

The back of my head is pressed into the seat as I watch the flashing images on the silver screen, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Sans’s fist clenching and unclenching as it rests on his thigh. 

 

He only does that when he’s stressed or anxious.

 

He’s placed his mostly-empty popcorn bucket on the floor— isn’t he a nervous eater, too?

 

Something isn’t right.

 

Never looking away from the screen, my hand slowly slides away from its place on my own lap, making its way over to his fist in the darkness of the theatre to envelop my warm palm over his clenched fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

I feel him relax his tensed body as my fingers work their way between his cold boney phalanges.

 

Sans takes a slow, steadying breath beside me before he turns his hand over, his metacarpals pressing into my palm as his fingers intertwine between my own, giving me his own firm squeeze as if to tell me that he appreciates the gesture.

 

I can’t hide the smile forming on my lips as his thumb strokes the back of my hand, and I allow myself to rest my head on his shoulder, cozying up to my boyfriend in plain view of friends, of strangers…

 

And I can’t help but think how _right_ this feels.

 

Sans’s skull tilts over to lie on my head, slightly nuzzling his face into my hair and he clenches my little fingers tighter into his hand. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers against my ear, his voice muffled by the base tones of the dramatic music on the surrounding speakers.

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

I’ve never meant those words more than I have in my entire life. 

 

Being so close to him, so open with our words, our actions— _letting my fucking guard down for once in this stupid whirlwind relationship_. 

 

Even if it is just in a darkened movie theatre, my relationship with Sans has never felt as damned _right_ as it does now _._

Sans seems to feel the same way.  I feel as his knuckle gently lifts my chin up, his head tilting slightly as he leans in to press my lips against his teeth in a tender kiss, my small hum of pleasure muted by the blaring surround sound.  We’re slow to pull away from each other, not really wanting the moment to end, our foreheads pressed together and eyes lowered as we flush our respective colors.

 

I guess neither of us is really used to showing affection in public.

 

Popcorn is thrown at us, bouncing off my back and Sans’s cheekbone. 

 

“Get a room, you two,” Alphys hisses at us through a conceited grin, her slit reptilian eye gleaming with mischief.  Undyne stifles her own chortles through her hands. 

 

Moment: _ruined_.

 

Sans exhales abruptly through his nasal cavity, trying to keep his cool as he slams back into his seat and whips his hand away from mine.

 

I guess it’s time to focus on the movie. 

 

The title sequence has just started, and the main characters are being introduced through a quirky instrumental sequence.  I’m glad Nice Cream Guy got to be in a film, even if it is just a low-budget indie movie.  At least it hit actual theatres!

 

I wonder when he’s going to come in?  I remember Undyne telling me, but I must not have been paying attention.  She tends to ramble, so I tune her out after she gets going.  I love her, but man…  She just talks _so much_ when she gets excited about things. 

 

It’s been ten minutes into the movie, and I have to admit that it seems a lot better than I expected.  The main actors are humans, but there are plenty of Monsters as background characters.  I’m pleasantly surprised to see them so well-represented.

 

I find myself giggling with the audience when the eccentric main character spills his coffee on his love interest.  That’s not going to help his case! 

 

Oh?  She’s his boss!  Ahhh, that certainly complicates things. 

 

A skeletal hand softly brushes across my wrist, and my hand automatically twists into it to reciprocate, folding my fingers through Sans’s.  I don’t even have to look over at him to see the contented smile on his face.

 

But a hard lump forms in my throat when I feel his fingers pull away— _just to land on my thigh._  

 

And they’re _very_ close to where they shouldn’t be.

 

His fingers gently squeeze the meaty flesh of my thigh through my leggings, and I’m starting to regret wearing such a thin fabric tonight. 

 

I should have known this would happen!  I know _for a fact_ that he’s not above touching me when people are nearby, and it comes as no surprise that he’s doing it after our little romp got cut short last night.  He’s always had such a high sex drive, I should have known better, I should have known…!

 

Is that why he’s been so cranky lately?— because he got blue-balled? 

 

Before I can even answer that question, he does it for me.  His hard porcelain fingers slip between my thighs and tease at my slit, rubbing up and down in subtle, slow motions.

 

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, slouching down a bit to spread my legs a little more to give him a better angle.  He takes the action in stride, pressing against my slit harder and stuffing the fabric of my thong between my folds.

 

I purse my lips to stifle the moan bubbling at the back of my throat, and my hand instinctively reaches over to his own lap to give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

His dick is already as hard as a damned rock through his jeans, and I find myself feeling around the bulge out of sheer awe of his girth.  I still can’t believe how well-endowed he is… 

 

_And that cock is all mine._

 

I give it a firm squeeze through the rigid cotton fabric, and the quiet choked gasp that comes from his mouth is like music to my ears.  I smile wickedly as I ease up on the pressure, but continue running my palm along his length and making him squirm in his own seat.

 

We’re only pretending to watch the movie now, too focused on pleasing each other as we’re growing more and more aroused with each passing scene.  I don’t even realize that my breathing is coming in short, quick rasps and I’m slowly grinding my hips into Sans’s hand, and Sans is pushing his pelvis into my palm as I continue to stroke his cock through his jeans. 

 

Undyne sneezes abruptly, and we both jerk our hands away from each other in panicked embarrassment, placing them primly in our laps as we straighten our spines in our seats. 

 

We glance over at her out of the corners of our eyes, watching as she sniffles and rubs her finger under her nose to get rid of the next sneeze.  Eventually she snuggles back into Alphys, her eyes glued back to the screen, leaving Sans and I exchanging nervous glances.

 

We end up having an entire conversation with our expressions alone.

 

_‘What are we doing?  We shouldn’t be doing this.’_

 

Sans clenches his jaw again, furrowing his brow and looking quite frustrated.  _‘Don’t you want to?’_

 

 _‘_ Yes _, but we’re in_ public _!’_   My head nudges over into the direction of the lesbian Monsters with which we came here.

 

Sans grimaces as he sits back in his chair, awkwardly adjusting his erection within his jeans.  I go back to watching the movie, but I think I’ve missed too much plot to even follow along anymore. 

 

…Whose bat mitzvah is this?!

 

A tap on my shoulder a few minutes later brings my attention back to Sans clutching his empty popcorn bucket.

 

“I’m gonna go get some more popcorn, do you want anything?”  I shake my head no, but Sans leans in close to whisper softly in that smooth, deep voice of his that he only uses in the bedroom, “There’s a supply closet at the end of the hallway outside, on the left.  Meet me there in five minutes.”

 

I feel a pit in my stomach form as he gets up from his seat and makes his way down the stairs of the theatre. 

 

He wants to _do it?_   _In public?!_

I’ve never felt five minutes crawl by so slowly in my entire life.  My fingers are drumming on my thighs repeatedly, and I’m trying to focus on the movie to no avail.

 

_…He wants to fuck me in a supply closet?!_

 

I don’t know how to feel about it.  Should I go?  Should I stay?

 

_Fuck!_

 

What do I tell Alphys and Undyne?

 

I should stay.  I don’t know what to tell them. 

 

Ahhh, no!  Sans has made me so horny, and I don’t want to wait until I get home!

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” I mumble in the general direction of Undyne, but I’m out of my seat and making my way down the shallow steps of the theatre before she can reply. 

 

I hope that wasn’t too weird.

 

I crash into the door leading to the outside lobby, and I look down the hallway to the left to spot the closet door Sans was talking about.  I glance around me to see if anyone is watching, but luckily there doesn’t seem to be too many people at the theatre on a Tuesday night. 

 

Butterflies are swarming in my belly as I anxiously walk to the end of the hallway, finally reaching the door and my hand is trembling as I reach for the handle.  I swallow thickly as my sweaty fingers grip the handle, and through sheer force of will, I turn it.

 

Sans is quick to grab my wrist and yank me inside the darkened closet right after I swing the door open, kicking it closed with his boot as he pushes me up against a bare wall. 

 

It smells like lemon-scented cleaner and mildew in here, and it’s dark as hell save for the dim blue glow of Sans’s magic blush peppered on his cheekbones.

 

His mouth is all over my neck and shoulder, biting and sucking and his breathing is labored and husky as he thrusts his clothed erection against my crotch.

 

“S-Sans!” I gasp in surprise, but I’m pushing my hips back into him. 

 

“I want you so bad,” he groans in a dark, silky voice, clutching my wrist again and bringing my hand down to rest between us, my palm flat against his hard cock.  “Do you see what you do to me?”

 

I squeeze his fabric-covered cock in my hand, forcing him to groan and bury his forehead into my shoulder.

 

“Ohhh, stars, _yesss_ ,” he hisses through his teeth. 

 

“Shhh,” I coo at him as I gently suckle on his cerebral vertebrae.  “Someone will hear us.”

 

My body is slammed back into the wall and I’m left staring at the blazing blue eye of my skeleton lover, illuminating his face and the shelving around us in a wicked cobalt glow.

 

“ _I._   _Don’t_.  _Care_.”

 

I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks as Sans glowers at me with determination.

 

“I’ve had enough of this nonsense,” he reprises before crushing his teeth against my lips and snaking his tongue into my mouth. 

 

“We’re hiding.” 

 

Kiss.  Kiss. 

 

“Like this is.” 

 

He digs his tongue into the roof of my mouth.

 

“Some sort of.” 

 

He nibbles my lower lip before slipping his tongue back between my teeth to tangle with my own wet muscle.

 

“ _Forbidden affair!”_

He punctuates his harsh whisper with a hard grope to my tit, squeezing it roughly.

 

“But it is!” I gasp breathlessly.

 

Sans grips the bottom hem of my shirt and clumsily lifts it up to my chest, quickly pulling my bra down by the cup to suckle at my nipple.  I keen softly and caress the back of his skull with my palm as he suckles and nips at the erect flesh, flicking it up and down and in little circles with his hot ectoplasmic tongue.

 

“I don’t care,” he mumbles against my skin, my nipple leaving his mouth with a wet pop.  “I love you.  I don’t care who knows— _no!_   I want _everyone_ to know!”  He goes back to abusing my poor little nipple with his teeth and tongue, leaving me reeling from his outburst.

 

What did he just say?  He wants…  He wants to…

 

My hands clutch at my skeleton lover’s skull, bringing him back up from my chest just to crush my lips firmly to his teeth as I hold him in place, my leg curling around the back of his femur as he returns the kiss in earnest.  His strong, solid hands are roaming all over my back, trailing under my top just to feel my hot skin under his touch, and he’s groping the fleshy cheeks of my ass before tugging the elastic band of my leggings down and over my butt.

 

“Yes, yes!” I huff, barely pulling my lips away from his mouth as I hurriedly yank my leggings down around my ankles.  “Make love to me, Sans!”  My hushed voice is husky and it’s more of a moan than anything.  “Make love to me, show me that you want me.”

 

I’m struggling to tug my leggings off over my stupid fucking shoes and I’m gripping onto his broad, _sexy_ shoulder to steady myself, but he’s making it hard with the way he’s crushing his body against me, our tongues sloppily dancing and intertwining together.  He’s fumbling with his jeans, fighting to unbutton them with how he’s trembling with excitement, but eventually releases his throbbing cock into the darkness, the cool ectoplasmic glow illuminating our needy expressions for each other. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” I whine, stringing the words together through a heady moan as I glance down at his length.

 

“You’re all mine, human,” he grunts through toothy love bites up and down my neck and shoulders, his metacarpals stroking his cock up and down to ready himself.  “No one can take you away from me, or stop me from loving you!  _Especially_ not my brother!”

 

“Yes, Sans, yes!” I keen as he smears the precum clinging to his tip along my thigh, and I pull him into another sloppy, hungry kiss.  “I’m your little human, your lover— I’ll be whatever you want me to be, as long as you’ll be mine, too,” I whisper between fervent kisses, never getting enough of his taste.  He’s always so warm and slightly musky-tasting, and then there’s the gentle fizzy pops of magic that tickle when his tongue touches my body, and oh, God, I just _need_ him right now!

 

My hands have drifted down under the hem of his own shirt, my fingers pumping his spine loosely, feeling the slightly pliable bones shudder under my touch.  A broken, deep moan escapes from his mouth, and I swallow it hungrily down my throat. 

 

“Th-That’s…  All I’ve ever…  _haaah_ …  Wanted f-from you…  Was…  For you…  To love me…!” Sans groans against my lips, his body trembling from his own ministrations combined with the soft, fleshy touches of my palms against his heated bones.  He struggles to return the kiss, his tongue stuttering as he continues to work his throbbing cock in his hand, rubbing the tip against my inner thigh.

 

Fuck, I can’t take it anymore!

 

“Sans, Sans, _please_ , put it inside, _please please_ _please_ , I need it, _I need you_ ,” I beg him weakly, covering his skull in quick, fevered kisses.  “Make love to me.”

 

Sans cups my face in his warm hand as he steadies me long enough to pull me into a passionate kiss, his tongue soft and dripping with his magic as he laves it along my tongue.  He reluctantly pulls his hand from his cock to yank my thong to the side, a probing finger dipping between my pink folds to gauge how ready I am for him.

 

The soft moan that we breathe into each other’s mouths reveals that I’m more than ready— his finger slips between my folds easily and rubs soft circles around my clit, sending warm, balmy waves of bliss down my body.  After a few moments, that finger slides down and into my entrance with hardly any effort, my inner walls sucking him in eagerly as I clamp down on the thin bone.

 

Sans languidly pumps his finger inside me for another brief moment, and it truly is much too brief for my desperate state.  As he pulls his digit away, he nips my bottom lip between his teeth when I whimper with unparalleled need, but quickly places his hands behind my bottom to lift me up against the wall, pressing my weight into the painted cinderblock. 

 

He covers my neck in wet kisses and licks, ignoring the bitter remnants of my sweet perfume on my collarbone as my legs wrap around his lower torso, crossing at my ankles.  He yanks aside the thin fabric of my thong in the darkness just to press his dribbling tip between my swollen labia, sliding it along my slit to coat his cock in my running juices. 

 

He hoods his eyes sockets as he crushes his body against mine, keeping me propped up against the wall as he stares deeply into my eyes.  His pupils have turned to glowing blue hearts, something that only happens when he feels true desire or passion. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers to me before guiding his cock past my folds and slowly sinking his entire girth into my waiting cunt.  I gasp and clutch my arms around his shoulders, holding him close to my exposed bosom as my inner walls swallow him up.

 

“I— I love you, t-too,” I stutter through the pleasure of being penetrated by my lover.  “I love you so, so much, Sans.  You m-make me so happy.”

 

Sans peppers my chest in gentle kisses as he takes a moment to become accustomed to the tight heat of my pussy squeezing around him, adjusting his hands under my ass to get a better grip on me. 

 

“Human,” he whispers against my breast, a slight shudder in his voice as his hot breath caresses my skin.  “I won’t allow my brother stand in the way of our happiness any longer.”  

 

He slowly gyrates his pelvis to add a bit of friction to our union, but stays motionless for the most part, worshiping my body with kisses and licks and gentle nips along my collarbone. 

 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he reprises in a hoarse growl, “and I want him to know that!”

 

I feel his phalanges grip my thighs and ass harder right before Sans begins a steady, shallow pace of fucking me, little baritone grunts from exertion escaping from his throat. 

 

I quickly fall into a fit of whines and a slew of yeses, bearing my muscles down on his thick cock as it pistons inside me.  I’m struggling to remain quiet as he takes increasingly less and less mercy on me, each thrust seeming to be rougher than the last.  His hard pelvis hurts as it slams into my body, but truth be told, I’m not really thinking about the pain— only the sheer ecstasy of being one with my soulmate.

 

Sans is grunting and panting as he watches his cock disappear between my legs, hilting himself on each stroke, and concentrating on making love to _his_ soulmate.

 

“All he ever does,” Sans mumbles between his fervent thrusts, “is try— to protect me— from things— I can handle— by— _myself!_ “

 

“Sans,” I breathe, mostly hoping to get him to quit talking about his obnoxious cock-blocking brother.  I don’t want to let that prick know that he’s good at killing boners even when he’s not even directly involved.

 

“He’s overbearing!  He _smothers_ me!” Sans shouts, his fingers digging into the back of my thighs as he slams into my cunt forcefully, jarring me slightly from his strength. 

 

“S-Sans?”

 

But he’s not listening to me.

 

“And he’s _lazy!_   His jokes aren’t— even— _funny!_   He smokes those— _disgusting_ cigarettes!  _And_ —“

 

Oh.  Oh, no.  He’s getting loud.  Each thrust is being punctuated with a new complaint about his brother, and they only seem to be getting stronger.

 

“He’s _selfish!”_

 

“Sans!” I whisper harshly. 

 

_“Arrogant!”_

 

“Yes, but—“

 

 _“Ignorant!”_  

 

“Sans, shhh, we have to be—“

 

“And just— plain— _mean!”_

 

“ _Aaahn_ , _fuck, Sans!”_ I wail, suddenly feeling his cock throb in my cunt as the tip presses against my cervix nearly painfully.

 

“Yes, say _my_ name, human,” he hisses at me through gritted teeth.  “ _My name_ , because you belong _to me_.  Because Papyrus can _never_ take you away from me!” 

 

I’m fisting my hand in his scarf, trying to hold on for the ride as he basically fucks his frustrations out of himself.  His roughness only makes our lovemaking more heated, more desperate and breathy— my head is getting fuzzy from the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, but I’m vaguely aware of my orgasm welling up inside my burning core. 

 

“Sans,” I whimper again, not because he wants to hear it, but because he’s the only thing I can even comprehend at this moment.  His hardened, boney hands gripping my thighs and ass, his hot ectoplasm pistoning inside me with wild abandon, the smell of his sweet breath as he mumbles my name, his sweaty forehead pressing against my bared shoulder— I can’t think about anything except how _happy_ I feel being held in his passionate embrace.

 

“Sans, I’m— ’m gonna— c-cum—“  The words get caught in my throat, and my voice cracks as he just keeps pounding my pussy, straining to keep my body pressed against the cold cinderblock wall.  I’m just focusing on the pleasure, how every time he thrusts up and into me his pelvis drags across my sensitive clit, working me up and up and oh, God, I’m so close!

 

“ _P-Please_ ,” he begs me through bated breath, “cum… with me, human.  I love you s-so, so much, p-please!”

 

I tip my head back and squeeze my eyes shut as my hand clamps over my mouth to stifle the high-pitched squeal coming from my dry throat as my orgasm winds up all the way in my body, finally snapping like a taut cord.  My thighs squeeze around Sans as I try to ride my orgasm out on his fervent thrusts, the rest of my body stiffening from the steady wave of pleasure trickling over my body. 

 

Sans isn’t far behind in his own orgasm, his thrusts coming in quick, erratic motions before finally bottoming out inside my battered cunt and groaning deeply as he empties his seed therein.  He smooshes his face into my chest, smearing his sweat and some drool from the corner of his mouth onto my skin, but I don’t really mind.  My muscles feel weak and exhausted, and I’m sure Sans feels the same way despite not having any. 

 

With my eyes still closed and a loose smile on my lips, I pat the back of his head gently and sigh, “I love you so much.”

 

And when I open my eyes, I feel my stomach drop and my brain struggle to regain control of my rational senses.

 

Standing at the opened closet door is a short, stubby man with an angry scowl on his face, his arms crossed in disdain— _obviously_ very disgruntled to have found some horny kids fucking in the supply closet.  He’s wearing a red uniform with the theatre’s logo on his left breast, and on his right: “Gerard – Manager”.

 

But what’s even more concerning is the skeleton monster standing behind him.

 

And the bleak look of absolute _betrayal_ on Papyrus’s face is heart-breaking.

 

I gasp when I see them both standing there, squirming in Sans’s grip as I scramble to release myself from him.

 

“S-Sans,” I whimper, lightly shoving against his shoulders.

 

“Mmm,” he groans, only burying his face into my skin even further.  I don’t think he’s realized we’re being watched.  “I love you so, so much,” he mumbles happily, still awash in his afterglow.

 

The short man, “ _Gerard”_ , clears his throat. 

 

The sharp, garbled noise startles Sans to look up behind him, and he immediately drops me to my feet, scrambling to put away his softening cock and zip up his fly.  I yank my shirt down over my exposed sex, squeezing my thighs to keep his magic from spilling down my legs for the moment.  I don’t think my face has ever been hotter from shame and embarrassment.

 

“I…!” Sans stammers, but he chokes on the next word as he sees his brother looking back at him.

 

Sans and Papyrus lock eyes for what seems like an eternity, neither of them having the courage or the words to fill the silence.  Sans looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which isn’t really that far off from the truth.

 

Sans is the first to speak, no doubt trying to defend himself as he spits out, “Papyrus, I—“

 

“i…” Papyrus starts, putting his hand up to stop his brother from speaking.  “…really didn’t need to see that.”

 

And he turns and walks away.

 

“Wha—  _Papyrus!_ C-Come back!”

 

Sans shoves his way past the manager, following suit.

 

Leaving me here.

 

 _Pantsless_.

 

With the manager of the theatre.

 

“Gerard” narrows his eyes at me and I try to avert my gaze to something less intimidating.

 

“I’ll just, uh, just be going?”

 

“And don’t come _back_ ,” he growls back at me, slamming the door behind him.

 

After I shamefully run my hands around the dark walls to find the light to the closet and clean myself up with some paper towels on a shelf in the corner, I go back to tell Undyne and Alphys that Sans and I have to leave.

 

The movie is almost over, I think, but I peek my head past the dividing wall from the door to attempt to see them through the darkness.

 

Let’s see…  I squint to see all the way to the back of the theatre and…

 

What the—

 

_They’re sucking face!_

Alphys has her muscular hands running up and down Undyne’s quivering thighs as they quietly kiss each other in the darkness, and they’re sitting right behind an elderly couple!

 

Have they no shame?

 

. . .

 

I decide to leave and maybe try to find Sans before I realize how hypocritical I am. 

 

I try to keep my head down to avoid looking at the pimply teenage employees gawking at me like I’m some kind of circus freak as I check the lobby and concession stand.  There’s no doubt in my mind that they’ve already heard what happened.

 

Sans is nowhere to be found.

 

Hm.

 

I walk out to the parking lot, thinking that maybe they’re duking it out outside, but it’s empty save for a few cars. 

 

My drive home is riddled with anxiety and fear for my future with Sans. 

 

Papyrus knows.  How much did he see?  He caught Sans telling me that he loved me, with his dick inside me. 

 

Why was he even there?!  And he was with the manager?  What the hell?  This shouldn’t have happened…

 

Maybe I could move away.  Start a new life. 

 

. . .

 

Would Sans come with me?

 

. . .

 

I keep my phone close to me once I’m in my bed, waiting for Sans to call or text— _anything_ to update me on the Papyrus situation.

 

Should I have gone to their house?  Would that have made things worse?

 

Just as I’m halfway drifted off to sleep, my phone chimes from a text message.

 

…But it’s from Undyne.  She’s asking me where Sans and I ran off to.

 

I don’t respond.

 

* * *

 

Something jostles me awake. 

 

I open my eyes in pitch darkness, reaching over to turn my lamp on to see what’s—

 

 _“Papyrus?!”_ I shriek, startled as all hell to see him sitting on the edge of my bed.

 

I’m about to start begging for my life when he calmly says to me, “heya, kiddo.  how’s tricks?”

 

Like he’s just popped over for a friendly visit at— I glance over at my clock— _3:30 in the goddamn morning._

“What the _fuck?_   How the hell did you even get in here?” I gasp, still settling down from my fright. 

 

“shortcut.”  He shrugs.

 

Ever heard of knocking?  Jesus fucking Christ.

 

I sit up in my bed cautiously, keeping my eyes on him, watching for any sudden movements. 

 

Treating him like a sleeping bear.

 

Is he going to kill me?

 

“relax, i’m not here to kill ya,” he mumbles, scratching at his cheekbone nonchalantly.

 

“Then why _are_ you here?” 

 

Papyrus places his hands in his lap, looking down at them pensively.

 

“tell me the truth, kid,” he starts after a beat.  “do ya really love him?”  He lifts his head back up to direct his judgmental gaze towards me.

 

Oh.

 

“…I do,” I reply quietly, looking off at nothing in particular, curling my knees up to my chest.  “I love him more than anything.”

 

“and you’d do anything for him, right?”

 

“Of course.”  I didn’t even need to think about it.

 

“and ‘ _he’s your entire world, you don’t know what you’d do without him_ ’… all that sappy shit?” he continues, using some air quotes and rolling the lights in his sockets.

 

I nod in response.

 

“…that’s how i feel about him, too, kid,” he sighs in defeat.  “he’s my big bro— the only family i have.  he cares about me.  he cares _for me._ i love him, too.  it’s a different kind of love than what you feel for him, but it’s just as strong.”

 

He scrubs the heels of his palms against his eyes groggily.  Even under the dim light of my lamp, he looks very obviously sleep-deprived.

 

“sans and i talked for a looong time, tonight,” he mumbles.  “and to tell ya the truth, i’m pretty fuckin’ sick of talking.”

 

A tired smile forms along his jaw, and he lies back on my bed, next to my feet.

 

“but you need to hear this, directly from me.  sans told me how he felt about you, and why you kept your relationship a secret from me.  he said i wouldn’t approve because you’re a human, right?”

 

I nod.

 

“…well, he wasn’t wrong.  i don’t like humans.”

 

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

 

“they’re manipulative, mean, _vindictive_ —  and he’s just so _nice_.  sans wants to help the world.  he’s so pure and sweet, and i just— i don’t want some _human_ ruining that.  he wears his heart on his sleeve, and i want to protect him… like he’s protected me all these years.”

 

Another deep sigh from Papyrus before he continues.

 

“but sans told me that you make him happy, happier than he’s ever been in his whole life.  and so i asked myself— _do i make sans happy, too?_  

 

“…i really didn’t like the answer i came up with.

 

“he felt the need to hide you from me.  you’re very obviously important to him, and sans was afraid to share that with me— _his own brother_.

 

“so that got me to thinkin’…  what kind of a brother would i be if i stood in the way of his happiness like that?

 

The long, drawn-out silence that follows is palpable, almost as if he’s waiting for me to say, ‘ _You’d be a shitty one_.’  I shift uncomfortably in my bed.

 

Papyrus rubs his face some more before sitting back up and looking directly at me, his eye sockets soft with patience.

 

“it was hard for me to imagine sans loving someone else, even if it is a different kind of love.  i guess i was afraid that someone else would take him away from me, and i’d be all alone.”

 

“Sans wouldn’t do that,” I mutter softly.  “He loves you so much.”

 

Papyrus snickers loosely.  “i know, right?  nyeh heh…  it sounds so _stupid_ when i say it out loud, but…  that’s how i felt.  i didn’t wanna lose him.  he’s my best friend, yanno?”

 

I nod again.  Even if they didn’t share a fraternal bond, I think they’d still be the best of friends.

 

“so i guess what i’m tryin’ to say is,” Papyrus picks up again, somewhat louder than the rest of his conversation. “…i’m sorry.  for scaring you, or whatever.  you and sans should be together, as long as that’s what makes him happy.” 

 

I...  Wow.

 

“You… really mean that?”

 

Papyrus scratches his chin again, the unsettling sound of bone scraping against bone not really having an effect on me anymore.

 

“yeah.  he’s the best bro ever.  i should at least try to return the favor.”

 

I scramble from my spot on the bed to fling my arms around him in a desperate hug, so happy to finally have Papyrus’s blessing! 

  
  
No more hiding!  No more secrets!  _Just me and Sans!_

 

We can finally do _normal_ relationship things!  We can go to the beach, or have date nights, or even—

 

“kid.  just ‘cuz i _tolerate_ ya doesn’t mean i _like_ ya.”

 

“Oh,” I mumble, pulling away from him demurely.  “Sorry.”

 

“’n’ one more thing?”

 

Papyrus catches my worn sleep tee at my neck and jerks me close to him, his burning orange eye aflame with conviction as he stares deep into my very soul. 

 

“ ** _d o  n o t  h u r t  h i m ,  h u m a n._** ”

 

I nod vigorously in frightful understanding.

 

He then pushes me away abruptly and resumes his normal nonchalant expression.

 

“cuz trust me— you don’t wanna know what comes next, kid.”

 

I can only imagine.

 

My hand clutches at the stretched-out collar of my shirt as a thought comes to me.

 

“So…  Why were you even at the theatre tonight, anyways?”

 

“job interview.”

 

“So you go from IT to… popcorn slinger?”

 

Papyrus shrugs.  “i don’t have to explain myself to you.  also.” 

 

Papyrus looks at me with stone-cold sincerity.

 

“ _never_ talk to me about last night again.”

 

Oh.  Yeah.  I guess you wouldn’t really want to be reminded of catching your brother in the middle of fucking your worst enemy.

 

I nod solemnly.

 

“good.  glad we’re on the same page, kiddo.  now, if you’ll excuse me,” he mumbles as he stands up from my bed, stretching his arms despite his lack of muscles.  “i’m gonna go smoke some dog treats and try to forget about this whole thing.  nighty night.”

 

“Night.”

 

I blink and he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

The fall eventually turned into spring, and then early summer, and Sans and I couldn’t have been happier. 

 

We had our first date nights, which became weekly events: dinner and a movie, sometimes taking me to a musical, or even just inviting Alphys and Undyne over for a stay-at-home double date. 

 

Sans and I are quite the tag team at charades, after all. 

 

We even had our first real fight.  It was over something stupid, too—  I don’t even remember what it was.  I yelled and cried and Sans huffed and shouted, but we worked things out. 

 

We have one rule in our relationship— to tell the truth to each other, no matter how painful. 

 

We learned the hard way that hiding things only leads to heartbreak and unnecessary stress.

 

Sans and I even talked over the possibility of him moving into my house, and after a convincing pitch to Papyrus, we had plans to move his stuff over next weekend.

 

Mhm.  Life was pretty swell.

 

And then:

 

“ _surprise!_   happy birthday, bro!”

 

Sans has huge stars in his eyes as he clasps his hands together in elated disbelief. 

 

Papyrus stands quite proudly with the pristine white tarp still gathered in his hands, motioning towards the brand new cerulean blue convertible he’s just unveiled next to the sidewalk.

 

“FOR ME???” Sans squeals with delight, rushing over to peer inside the sports car’s black and white leather interior.  “PAPYRUS!!!  THIS IS!!!  SO!!  COOL?!?!?!”

 

“nyeh heh.  almost as cool as you, bro,” he finishes with a wink.  “i know how much you’ve always wanted to feel the wind in your hair.”

 

I’m standing off to the side, silently pushing down the urge to vomit because apparently _I forgot Sans’s fucking birthday._

 

“OH, MY GOD!!!”  Sans swiftly jumps over the edge of the car, settling into the bucket seat on the driver’s side and gripping the steering wheel firmly, getting a feel for it in his hands.

 

“it’s got heated _and_ cooled cup holders, too,” Papyrus grins smugly, pointing over Sans’s shoulder.

 

Sans’s gaze follows to where he’s pointing.  “WOWIE!!!  How did you even—”

 

“had to save up a bit,” Papyrus replies casually, “pulled some extra shifts at the electronic store, but it was worth it.  anything for my best bro in the whole wide world.”

 

“I’m your only brother, Papyrus,” Sans smirks back at him.

 

“nyeh heh…  so!  go on and take ‘er for a spin,” his brother chuckles back, tossing him the keys.  “make sure nothin’s _bro_ ken.”

 

“Okay!  But I doubt anything is—  _Was that a pun?!”_

 

Papyrus snickers into his knuckle.  “guilty.  what’s my _pun_ ishment?”

 

“AAAUUUUGHHH,” Sans groans theatrically, “ON MY _BIRTHDAY?!”_ He looks over at me and waves his hand for me to come over. 

 

“Come on, human!  Let’s go for a drive!”

 

“Haha, okay,” I laugh nervously, making my way over to the car. 

 

He turns the key in the ignition and the car _roars_ into a deep, rumbling idle, startling me as I walk in front of the hood. 

 

And Sans looks positively _euphoric_ behind the wheel. 

 

I hardly even have time to pull my seat belt over my chest before he shouts, “Hold on!” and shifts the car into drive, slamming his foot on the gas and fishtailing down the street. 

 

The car is certainly zippy!  My head jerks back into the headrest and I feel my stomach lurch as the force overtakes my body, and the low rumble from the engine vibrates through my body before turning into a dulled white noise. 

 

I look into the rearview mirror to see Papyrus lighting a cigarette, waving at us as we leave him behind.

 

* * *

 

Sans’s scarf is fluttering violently behind him as he drives down the highway, his left arm resting over the door as we sway our heads from side to side, belting out classic pop songs from the eighties on the radio. 

 

I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him smile so wide and laugh so genuinely. 

 

I really do love him.

 

I find my fingers clasping between his as he grips the gear shift between us when we come to a stoplight.  Sans looks down at his hand somewhat surprised, then lifts his gaze up to me.

 

His expression changes to a determined smirk with those little blue stars in his eyes.

 

“Hold on.  I’ve got an idea,” he tells me before jutting the car out from our lane and turning onto Beachview Drive. 

 

“We’re going to the beach?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.”

 

Sans and I have hopped onto the back of his car, our bare feet swinging over the backseat.  My head is resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist as we watch the sun set over the ocean together. 

 

The warm summer air is filled with the saltwater brine from the ocean, and seagulls are calling their mates to their nests in order to snuggle down and roost for the evening.  Dozens of small blue waves roll over each other only to crash onto the beach, over and over again, washing up little critters like crabs and maybe some stray seaweed here and there.

 

The sun is a bright golden-orange orb set across a pink and purple sky, disappearing from view over the horizon and basking sailboats and faraway ships in a dark silhouette. 

 

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” I mumble to Sans, just barely over a whisper.

 

“Mweh heh!  While I know that I am very handsome, human, you really should be paying attention to the view rather than my perfect visage,” he smirks conceitedly.

 

I pull away and playfully shove him to the side, but I’m giggling with a huge smile on my face.

 

. . .

 

“…I have to tell you something,” I finally say, looking back over the ocean. 

 

“Hm?  What is it?”

 

“I…  I didn’t get you anything for your birthday.  I forgot it was today.”  I look up to him with guilt-ridden eyes.  “I’m sorry, Sans.”

 

Sans, like the perfect Monster he is, just beams at me in return, pulling me into another warm embrace, both of his hands intertwining against my waist.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, human,” he chuckles against my ear.  “Just being here with you is the best gift I could have asked for!”

 

“I know, but…  I just wish I had gotten you _something_ ,” I admit.  “I mean, Paps got you a car.  _A car!_   And I got you nothing— not even a little card with ‘Happy Birthday’ on it.” 

 

Sans stays silent for a long time, just embracing me with his arms and watching the sunset with me.

 

…Wait.  Is he… trembling?

 

I pull away to look at him.  “Sans?”

 

He looks very nervous about something.

 

“Sans, what is it?”

 

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, taking a long, deep breath to steady himself. 

 

“If you like…  There may be something you can give me.”

 

Sans then stuffs his hand into his pocket, fumbling about as he tries to fetch the contents therein. 

 

“Oh…  Darn it, why can’t I…!”

 

He finally yanks what he was looking for out of his pocket with a triumphant, “Ha!”, but still keeps it from my line of sight behind his back. 

 

He clears his throat to resume his collected demeanor, holding his knuckle to his teeth. 

 

“So, um.  I know that we’ve not really known each other for all that long in the grand scheme of things, but I really like you.  I mean—  I really _really_ like you!   Well not just ‘like’— I _love_ you.  B-But you know that!  Um.  Oh geez.  This is a lot harder than it was in front of the mirror…”

 

He’s blushing that light blue color.

 

I find myself covering my mouth to stifle my giggles.  “Sans, what are you trying to say?”

 

Sans takes another long, deep breath.

 

And holds out the hand from behind his back.

 

To reveal a little black velvet box.

 

… Oh, my God.

 

“So I guess what I want from you today is…”

 

“S-Sans…”

 

He opens the box to reveal a diamond ring, glistening with the sunset’s deep orange glow.

 

“…Your hand in marriage?”

 

When did I start crying?

 

“S-Sans…!”

 

I can’t stop looking at the box, and the ring that’s inside it. 

 

He wants to marry me.

 

He just asked me to marry him!

 

I’d better stop gawking and fucking answer him!!!

 

 _“Yes!”_ I gasp, slinging my arms around him so hard that I nearly knock us both off the back of his car, “Yes yes yes yes!  Yes, I’ll marry you, Sans!  Yes, a thousand times— _yes!”_

 

He yelps in surprise, but quickly pushes back against me with his own body, pulling me into a tender kiss.  I can feel him smiling as I’m giddy with chuckles and maybe some tears of joy, too, and oh, God, we’re going to get _married?!_

 

He pulls away from our embrace reluctantly to pluck the platinum ring from its holder and I give him my little hand and he so cordially slides the ring upon my finger and _it fits so perfectly!_  

 

I fan my fingers to admire the token of his love, of our eternal commitment to each other, and I can’t help but keep _fucking sobbing?!_

 

Why am I crying?!

 

This isn’t sad!!!

 

_I’m so happy!_

“I love you, Sans,” I half sob from behind the hand clasped around my mouth, still watching the way the diamond catches the light of the setting sun.

 

“I love you, too, human.  _My_ human.”

 

And we kiss under the stars just as they begin to flicker into existence, and the sun is slowly disappearing to yield the once-sunny day to a starry, cloudless night. 

 

And everything couldn’t be any more perfect in this crazy, messed up world.

 

But there is one thing…

 

“Sans.”

 

Sans and I had cuddled in his back seat, and he was half asleep on my shoulder when the sound of my voice causes him to jerk himself awake.

 

“Huh— Wha— I’m awake!  Don’t throw the bucket on me, Al!”

 

I snicker into my hand again, reaching up to cup his cheek in my palm.

 

“Oh.  Phew…  It’s just you,” he visibly relaxes into my touch. 

 

“I need to ask you something.”

 

“Anything, my beloved fiancée!” he chirps happily.  “I shall keep no secrets from my betrothed!”

 

“Will you _finally_ tell me about the feet thing?”

 

Sans chokes.

 

“Wha-What?  Wh-What ‘ _feet_ _thing’_?” 

 

He’s sweating uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, silly bones.  You don’t like for me to take my socks off when we make love!  I haven’t asked because I was waiting for you to tell me, but you haven’t.  So, what’s with your thing for _feet?”_   I punctuate my question with a firm poke to the tip of his nasal bone.

 

Sans sits up, visibly shaken as he rubs where I poked him.

 

“Do I really have to tell you…?” he whines quietly.

 

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“… I think socks are cute.  THERE.  I SAID IT,” he shouts, throwing his arms up in frustration.  “BUT YOU ALREADY SAID YOU’D MARRY ME!  NO TAKE BACKS!!!”

 

I can’t help but laugh.  A long, hearty laugh from deep in my belly. 

 

Sans watches me apprehensively.  “What?  What’s so funny?!”

 

I don’t answer him, instead choosing to yank him by his scarf and pull him into another long, passionate kiss.

 

And as we continue to whisper sweet nothings to each other in the backseat of his car, under the starry night sky and with the ocean crashing into the sandy beach behind us well into the wee hours of the morning, and with that little diamond ring cinched around my finger, it feels so perfect to no longer be ‘just friends’.

 

* * *

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe it's done...! And on the six month anniversary of its original posting date!! Amazing! 
> 
> I hope you liked the ending. :^)
> 
> Thank you for all of your support for this self-indulgent fic. It feels so good to have finished it, and I can't wait to get back into writing AMU. 
> 
> Have comments, concerns, questions? Drop me a line on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) blog and tell me what you think!


End file.
